La noche que lo empezo todo
by Nayesakura
Summary: Después de una noche de pasión con su maestro de historia Sakura, se dará cuenta de las consecuencias, que harán que su futuro soñado se venga abajo, sin embargo un ángel aparecerá en su vida y le dará todo lo que ella alguna vez soñó.
1. La noche que lo empezo todo

**Resumen: **Después de una noche de pasión con su maestro de historia Sakura, se dará cuenta de las consecuencias, que harán que su futuro soñado se venga abajo, sin embargo un ángel aparecerá en su vida y le dará todo lo que ella alguna vez soñó.

Hola: Bueno esta es una historia que escribí hace mucho, ya está acabada pero la iré subiendo poco a poco, es por eso que la puse en proceso, por el momento estoy trabajando muy duro con el fic Crimson Shade que escribo junto con mi camarada Sadnessdoll, también trabajo duro para poder pasar el examen a la universidad y empezar a cumplir mis sueños y metas. Espero que este fic de mi autoría sea de su agrado también Saludos.

Nayesakura

**Prólogo**

Sakura era una chica normal y común, iba a la escuela Preparatoria Nacional de Konoha, lugar donde solo entraban los mejores del país, era su ultimo año allí, su tutora que era la misma directora de a escuela, quería que se comprometiera con Naruto Namikaze, hijo de un importante empresario, dueño de distintas empresas bastante productivas de Japón, y uno de los mayores beneficiaros de la Escuela, aparte varias generaciones de la familia habían pasado por esas aulas.

Tsunade quería que Sakura-chan se casara con Naruto, ya que el mismo chico le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia su protegida, pero había un problema, Sakura no quería ningún compromiso, ya que estaba dedicada en vida y alma a sus estudios y a su sueño de ser una gran doctora. Sin embargo Tsunade tenía miedo de que el rechazo de está perjudicara en el bolsillo del padre de Naruto, cosa que perjudicaría a la escuela. Si eso pasaba Tsunade tendría que cerrar la escuela.

Sakura aceptaba de que Naruto le gustaba y que incluso cuando estaba cerca de ella la hacia sentir un poco extraña, pero lo quería como amigo nada mas. Ella no podía engañar a Naruto y decidió decirle que no estaba interesada en él. El chico lo acepto y decidió ser solo su amigo, también le prometió de que eso en nada afectaría las aportaciones de su padre hacia el colegio.

Desde ese momento Sakura-chan empezó a ser la mejor amiga de Naruto, pero el siguió enamorado en secreto de ella, él mismo se prometió de que trataría de conquistarla aunque eso le costara la vida entera hacerlo. Lo que este no esperaba era que Sakura-chan empezaba a sentir algo especial hacia su maestro de Historia. Hatake Kakashi.

**Capitulo 1: La noche que lo empezó todo**

Era el mes de octubre, la semana de exámenes había terminado y el Halloween era esa noche, Sasuke había decidido hacer una fiesta para festejar su primer año de novios con Hinata, hacia ya un año que se había decidido a que la tímida Hinata fuera su novia y algo más.

Sasuke había invitado a los de ultimo año solamente, ya que últimamente las fiestas acababan en orjias, cada quien en su cuarto con su pareja Sai-Ino, Neji-Ten-Ten, Shikamaru-Temari, Kiba-Takiko, Shino-Aka, Lee-Miaka y Gaara-Matsuri, y Naruto y Sakura-chan que aunque no eran novios decidieron ir juntos a la fiesta, pero nada más sin pasar a mayores. Cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Sasuke.

Sasuke: jaja, bueno, pero recuerden que una vez entrados en copas quien sabe kami-sama que pueda pasar

Sakura-chan: No digas eso Sasuke, Naruto y yo solo somos amigos

Naruto: Eso, además ni siquiera bebo

Sasuke: ¡Vemos dobe! Es hora de que conozcas que es quedarse tirado de borracho, ya tienes 18 años, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas estado sobrio.

Sakura-chan: Déjalo Sasuke, si Naruto no quiere beber esta bien.

Sakura-chan: Tú también Sakura-chan, te pereces a Hinata, ella pensaba llegar virgen al matrimonio y vez ya no lo es ya me encargue de eso. ¿Verdad amor?

Hinata: Sasuke, no digas esas cosas en voz alta

Todos: Jaja

Sasuke besó a su novia con tanta pasión, pero conociéndolo, eso solo era el preludio de de lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

Naruto: Ya dejen eso para más tarde y dime ¿A que profesores invitaste?

Sasuke: Solo a Kakashi, es el único que nunca pierde la postura en este tipo de fiestas, a ultima vez que invite a Asuma y Kurenai, nació a Asumita, y ya no quiero hacerme responsable de otro hijito. Por eso decidí poner caja de condones en las recamaras y en el baño. A ver si así se cuidan.

Todos los chicos regresaron a sus casas para arreglarse en a noche, Naruto estaba en su casa, perfumándose ya que Sakura-chan había quedado de llegar ahí a las 9:00 pm

Minato: Naruto, ya llego Sakura-chan

Naruto: Voy papá gracias

Minato entro a la recámara de Naruto

Minato: Tengo que hablar contigo hijo

Naruto: Si, papá

Minato: se que has asistido a muchas fiestas de este tipo, pero ahora que haz crecido la hormona esta al tope y la verdad no me gustaría ser abuelo tan joven.

Naruto: Jaja papá que cosas dices, Sakura-chan y yo solo somos buenos amigos. Además prometí a Tsunade llevarla a su casa.

Minato: Lo sé hijo, se que eres responsable, pero quiero aun así quiero que sepas que si lo hacen usen protección.

Naruto: No pierdas cuidado, ya me voy no quiero hacer esperar más a Sakura-chan

Minato: Hijo (Minato aventó unas llaves hacia su hijo), ya eres lo suficiente mente grande como para tener el coche, es tu regalo.

Naruto: Gracias por confiar en mi.

Naruto salió, y se encontró con una Sakura-chan ataviada en un vestido negro, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, "Se ve hermosa" pensó Naruto.

Naruto: Nos vamos (le ofreció el brazo

Sakura-chan: Vámonos (acepto el brazo)

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Sasuke, ya había luces y se oia un gran barullo adentro, todos estaban ya entrados en copas y bailaban incluso Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, bailaba provocativamente con dos chicas que dejaban ver su brasier, ya que llevaban su blusa desabrochada.

Sasuke: Ven dobe, te enseñare lo que es a vida

Sasuke se llevo a Naruto y empezó a darle de beber, dejando a Sakura-chan sola, pensó en ir con Ino o con Temari, pero ambas estaban dándole tremendos besos a sus parejas que parecía que dentro de poco tendría que ocupar uno de los cuartos que había puesto Sasuke a disposición de las parejas. Sakura-chan se preguntaba de cómo demonios los Señores Uchiha permitían hacer ese tipo de fiestas, poco después se acordó de que esa casa le pertenecía a Itachi, que empezaba a independizarse de la sus padres, y que al parecer, le iba muy bien en los negocios de su padre, cosa que lo hacia ganar comisiones bastante buenas. Sakura-chan sintió envidia por Sasuke ya que se llevaba muy bien con su hermano, a ella le hubiera gustado tener hermanos, sin embargo eso no fue posible.

Inner Sakura-chan: Deja de pensar en eso no es momento para lamentarse sobre la muerte de mis padres, mejor disfruta la fiesta.

Sakura-chan busco un asiento en la barra, cuando lo encontró pidió un vodka solo, y para su sorpresa a unos metros de ella estaba Hatake Kakashi, Sakura-chan sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verlo, pensó en acercarse, pero después vio de que estaba muy entrado en una platica con una chica, seguramente amiga de Itachi, se veían muy contentos, al menos eso parecía la parte de la cara que dejaba ver Kakashi.

Inner Sakura-chan: En que estoy pensando seguramente un hombre no se fijaría en una chiquilla como yo, es algo muy tonto, el necesita a una verdadera mujer.

Sakura-chan empezó a beber y cuando menos sintió ya eran la 1 de la mañana debía de regresar a casa, busco a Naruto pero no lo encontró ¿en donde estaría?. Vio que las cosa se tornaban cada vez más calientes, tal que ya no vio a nadie con pareja ahí, afino e oído y escuchó algunos gemidos de Hinata, Sasuke ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Sakura-chan se levanto y se sintió mareada había bebido demasiado, de pronto algo la sostuvo, pero no logro ver quien era.

¿?: Estas bien, estas demasiado borracha mejor te llevare a casa

Sakura-chan: No déjalo, yo ya me voy sola

¿?: No seas tonta te llevo yo, ahora si te pasa de borracha

Sakura-chan: si lo suficientemente para hacer esto.

¿?: O-O

La fiesta había acabado con casi todas las parejas, en las habitaciones, menos una cuando Sakura-chan despertó para su sorpresa estaba desnuda y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

Sakura-chan: 0_0 ¿Qué paso aquí?

La peli rosa volteo a ver quien estaba a su lado y para su sorpresa, quien estaba desnudo completamente a su lado era Naruto, eso no podía ser posible ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? Sakura-chan no recordaba nada más que alguien le había ofrecido llevarla a su casa, y después nada…

Naruto: mmm…

Sakura-chan: Naruto despierta

Naruto: No 5 minutos más papá

Sakura-chan: No soy tu papá, el va a ser el que nos va a matar cuando sepa que estamos aquí todavía, también Tsunade.

Naruto se levanto y vio que estaba desnudo con Sakura-chan a su lado ¿Qué había pasado?

Naruto: Sakura-chan, no me digas que tú y yo

Sakura-chan: Eso parece Naruto, pero la verdad no recuerdo NADA, estaba muy borracha.

Naruto: Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, ¡No me digas que te lo hice estando borracha!

Sakura-chan: Eso parece…

Naruto: Sakura-chan…perdóname…yo…yo no quería eso, se que fue tu primera vez si lo hice a fuerza, te juro que yo…

Sakura-chan: No te preocupes Naruto, no recuerdo de que haya sido a fuerza, al contrario creo que fui yo la que te incito a que lo hiciéramos.

Naruto: Sakura-chan en serio yo no quería que eso sucediera así

Sakura-chan: SI lo se no te preocupes, mejor me voy no quiero que Tsunade se asuste más de a cuenta

Sakura-chan se levanto de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, se metió al baño, donde al parecer había comenzado todo, ya que la ropa de Naruto y Sakura-chan estaba ahí tirada, la peli rosa se vistió y salió a toda velocidad de la recamara.

Sasuke: Vaya parece que ya despertaste que tal te fue con Naruto…

Sakura-chan:…..

Hinata: Parece que Naruto no es muy bueno en la cama

Sasuke: Eso parece voy a ver a Naruto, tengo que darle el recado de su padre.

Sasuke fue hacia la recamara donde se encontraba a un Naruto pensativo y arrepentido, por no recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sasuke: Sakura-chan salió con cara de pocos amigos, que acaso no le gusto como se lo hiciste.

Naruto: no es eso, es que no recuerdo lo que paso a noche.

Sasuke: ¡UY¡ sabes que eso no le gusta a las mujeres amigo

Naruto: Eso no es lo peor, lo pero es que no recuerdo haberlo hecho con ella, lo ultimo que en realidad recuerdo es que estaba con la amiga de Itachi, y que cuando estaba apunto de tener sexo con ella me quede dormido.

Sasuke: Pues parece que tan dormido no te quedaste, ya que despúes de decepcionar a una te fuiste con otra, aunque creo que con esa otra no le agrado.

Naruto: No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, yo no quería que esto sucediera así.

Sasuke: Tranquilo dobe, se que eres muy cursi para estas cosas, pero así se dieron las cosas, ahora baja con migo a desayunar algo para quitarte esa cruda.

Naruto: Primero debo decirle a mi papá donde estoy.

Sasuke: No te preocupes por es, que yo ya me encargue, le dije que gracias a tu falta de experiencia en el alcohol te había quedado con migo, y dijo que estaba bien.

Naruto: Muchas gracias.

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar aunque Naruto no tenia muy buena cara, trataba de darle vueltas al asunto, pero no lograba recordad nada, estaba seguro de que después de estar con la amiga de Itachi, se había quedado dormido.

Mientras Sakura-chan, llega a su casa, Tsunade la ve pero no dice nada, ella también sabia que se había quedado en casa de Sasuke, por que se le pasaron un poco las copas a Naruto y no pudo traerla de regreso.

Tsunade: ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

Sakura-chan: No es necesario, no tengo ganas, voy a darme un baño.

Una vez en la regadera Sakura-chan trato de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sabia que estaba muy ebria y que alguien trato de llevarla a casa, pero ella no dejo que lo hiciera, después de ahí todo es confuso, recordaba estar tirada en el piso del baño y que alguien estaba con ella, pero no estaba segura de que fuera Naruto, algo que también recordaba era el placer que le habían causado esas caricias, haciéndola pedir más, con quien lo había hecho no había sido con Naruto, el no tenia tanta experiencia en esas cosas, el que había estado con ella había sido un hombre ya con bastante experiencia.

Sakura-chan: ¿Pero quien?

El lunes que fue cuando los chicos se volvieron a ver Naruto trato de hablar con Sakura-chan pero esta siempre lo evito, no quería que Naruto supiera de que había estado con otro hombre, aunque eso significara engañarlo. Tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. La clase de historia era la primera que tenían ese, día Kakashi entro como si nada, Sakura-chan trato de mirarlo, pero la evito a toda costa, cosa rara en el, ya que siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Kakashi: Buenos días clase el día de hoy

De pronto Sakura-chan sufrió un flash back esa voz, estaba segura de que esa voz era la que la había ofrecido llevarla a su casa

Kakashi: como recordaran los samuráis fueron…

No cavia duda era el, todo empezaba aclararse en la mente se Sakura-chan, era el con el que había estado aquella noche, no podía creerlo, había estado con una maestro, Sakura-chan salió de la clase no podía estar ahí estaba a punto de llorar. Sakura-chan, se fue hacia el baño de mujeres donde se hecho a llorar.

Sabia que era el, Kakashi se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, por que Naruto no estaba ahí, Sakura-chan, empezó a insinuársele, y recordaba hasta haberle bajado con los dientes el zipper de su pantalón…

FLASH BACK

Kakashi: No creo que eso se buena idea Sakura-chan

Sakura-chan: Tranquilo, todo estará bien

Ambos se desnudaron el baño, Kakashi la besaba con tanta pasión y acariciaba su cuerpo con su hábiles manos, que hacían a Sakura-chan temblar, lo quería y quería que en ese momento la hiciera su mujer, ella no se lo había dicho, pero hacia ya bastante tiempo que empezó a tener un sentimiento especial hacia el.

Kakashi: Sakura-chan detenme esto no esta bien, yo no debo…

Sakura-chan: Solo hazme tuya te lo pido. Te amo Kakashi

Sakura-chan beso a Kakashi con pasión que ya no pudieron detenerse ambos se entregaron sin reservas a ese fuego que los quemaba por dentro, Kakashi era ya todo un hombre pensó Sakura-chan por que hacia que sus movimientos llevaran a Sakura-chan más allá de la tarde, ella no podía reprimir sus gemidos, Kakashi era tan bueno en el sexo, que solo quería que le diera más, y tal parece que ese hombre era su esclavo por que le hizo el amor más de dos veces seguidas. La noche era solamente para ellos, y nadie más podía interrumpirlos.

Sakura-chan: Te amo Kakashi.

Kakashi: Sakura-chan

Sakura-chan repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba sin embargo, el nunca contesto con algo positivo, solo siguió haciéndole el amor como nunca antes se lo había hecho a una mujer.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Sakura-chan estaba destrozada se había metido con un hombre mayor que ella, y lo peor de todo era que estaba borracha, no quería que su primera vez fuera así, ella esperaba algo más romántico, con amor. Ella amaba a Kakashi pero no estaba segura de que él la amara a ella.

El receso llego y Sakura-chan no regreso a la clase, Naruto la busco, hasta que dio con ella en saliendo del baño de chicas.

Naruto: Sakura-chan quiero hablar contigo

Sakura-chan: Naruto si es por lo de la fiesta, no te preocupes no fuiste tu quien estuvo conmigo, ya lo recordé todo…

Naruto: Ah, eso, si bueno, solo quería decirte ahora que recordaste todo, que si yo hubiera estado contigo, lo hubiera recordado, por que hubiera sido ala mejor noche de mi vida

Sakura-chan: Gracias Naruto, ahora mejor vayamos a comer.

Naruto quería preguntarle a Sakura-chan si recordaba al hombre que la había poseído, pero no se atrevió, le vio los ojos tan hinchados, que prefirió no moverle más.

Sakura-chan decido hablar con Kakashi ese mismo día no podía esperar más debía hablar con el, pero debería esperar hasta la salida, para que nadie sospechara.

Y asi fue a la salida Sakura-chan busco a Kakashi.

Sakura-chan: Kakashi necesito hablar contigo

Kakashi: Es por lo de la otra noche verdad

Sakura-chan: ¡¡¿Por qué demonios no te detuviste?!!

Kakashi: Perdóname, te juro que trate pero eras demasiado insistente y no pude evitar caer en la tentación.

Sakura-chan: Aun así se supone que eres un adulto responsable, además esa fue mi primera vez.

Kakashi: Lo sé, me di cuenta, perdóname, de verdad, yo no quería que eso pasara así.

Sakura-chan: ¡Y eso no es todo pusiste a mi lado a Naruto, para que creyera que había estado con el!

Kakashi: No es así, Naruto estaba muy borracho y lo encontré tirado desnudo en medio del pasillo, la chica con la que estaba me dijo que se había quedado dormido antes de tener sexo; no pidió dejarlo tirado a medio pasillo así que decidí ponerlo en la cama donde estabas dormida.

Sakura-chan: Seguro, lo que quería era deshacerte de la responsabilidad que tenias con migo.

Kakashi: Te juro que no es así Sakura-chan, me gustas, pero lo nuestro no puede ser soy mucho mayor que tu, no puedo corresponder al tus sentimientos.

Sakura-chan: ¿Por qué no?

Kakashi: Soy tu maestro, y así se debe de quedar, es mejor que olvidemos

Sakura-chan: ¿Olvidar? ¿Cómo quieres que olvide? ¡Fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida! ¿Y pides que olvide?

Kakashi abrazo a Sakura-chan y dijo: Perdóname, no quería que fuera así.

Sakura-chan: Y ahora que vamos a hacer

Kakashi: Nada, lo mejor es que olvidemos y sigamos como siempre, yo siendo tu profesor y tú siendo mi alumna.

Sakura-chan no quería aceptar ese trato pero tal parecía que no le quedaba de otra, debía de olvidar, lo que había pasado con Kakashi, aunque eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos hacia él.


	2. Consecuencias

**Capitulo 2: Consecuencias**

Casi dos mese había pasado, desde aquel incidente, Naruto y Sakura aclararon que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver, que simplemente después de que Naruto había tomado tanto, quiso dormir una siesta y la única recamara que encontró en donde no había personas teniendo sexo fue esa.

Los demás lo aceptaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, Kakashi y Sakura solo tenían una relación Profesor-alumna, pero algo extraño estaba pasando, el examen de Biología era el ultimo antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, y Sakura necesitaba sacar muy buena calificación, para que la aceptaran en la escuela de medicina que ella deseaba, sin embargo ese día no asistió al examen.

Ino: sabes donde esta Sakura Tenten

Ten-ten: No ni idea, debería de estar aquí es un examen muy importante para ella

Hinata: Tranquilas seguramente ya lo tiene calculado

Kurenai: Silencio, están en exámenes

Sasuke: Oye dobe, donde esta Sakura

Naruto: No le se ya me preocupo

Sai: Oigan no me digan que el acostón que se dio en Halloween rindió frutos

Naruto: Cállate Sai no digas esas cosas

Mientras ellos hacían un examen Sakura, estaba vomitando en el baño el desayuno, hacia una semana que pasaba lo mismo, el primer día creyó que algo le había caído mal, pero conforme los días pasaban, Sakura tenía más miedo, también se había dado cuenta de que no le había bajado desde hace dos meses. Quizá estaba embarazada.

Inner Sakura: Eso no puede ser

Temari: ¿Sakura estás ahí?

Sakura: Si voy

Sakura salió, tenía un semblante pálido

Temari: ¿Estás bien Sakura?

Sakura-: Solo me cayó mal el desayuno

Temari: ¿Otra ves? Pero si te ha caído mal toda la semana ¡Sakura no me digas que!

Sakura: No lo se no me ha bajado en dos meses, no estoy muy segura.

Temari: Un retraso es normal cuando es tu primera vez, pero de todos modos debes hacerte la prueba antes de hacer conjeturas. Sakura con quien lo hiciste esa noche ¿uso protección?

Sakura: No lo sé estaba muy borracha para darme cuenta

Temari: Esta bien hay que hacer la prueba hoy en la noche en la pijamada en la casa de Hinata.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Las chicas habían planeado una fiesta sin novios, en la casa de Hinata, para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno. Mientras que los chicos se divertirían en la casa de Kiba.

Temari: Bueno chicas antes de empezar, debemos de hacer una prueba de embarazo

Aka: No me digas que Shikamaru le pego al gordo

Temari: No es a mi, Sakura tiene sospechas de estar embarazada.

Hinata: Sakura-chan, no me digas que…

Temari: Sakura tiene ascos, vomita por las mañanas y no le ha venido en dos meses, haciendo cálculos, hace dos meses fue la fiesta de Sasuke.

Sakura: Temari ¿tenías que decirlo tan abiertamente?

Temari: Lo siento, pero se supone que somos amigas y debemos apoyarte

Ten-Ten: No me digas que ese tipo no uso protección

Ino: Pues todo parece indicar que no ya que Sakura tiene ese retraso y esos síntomas

Hinata: A callar todas, Sakura es mejor que te hagas la prueba de una vez, pasa a mi baño personal.

Sakura paso al baño personal que tenia Hinata en su cuarto, se hizo la prueba, pero tenían que pasar 5 minutos para saber el resultado, a todas la espera se les hizo eterna, hasta que Sakura-chan salió con la prueba en mano.

Ino: Y…

Sakura: Salió positiva, estoy embarazada

Sakura estaba a punto de echarse a llorar

Hinata: Calma, a prueba puede estar equivocada, las pruebas caseras no son muy seguras Sakura.

Matsuri: Si, es mejor que hagas una prueba de laboratorio para estar más seguros.

Sakura: Aunque haga una prueba de laboratorio si sale positiva Tsunade me va a matar, y aparte de todo no sé si el padre del bebé vaya a quererlo.

Ten-Ten: Por cierto quien es el padre

Aka: Es cierto, Naruto y tú dijeron que no estuvieron juntos aquella noche, entonces ¿Quién fue?

Sakura:….

Ino: Esta bien si no quieres decirnos, no vamos a presionarte, pero una cosa si te digo debes de decirle a ese hombre que estas embarazada

Sakura: No pienso decir nada, sin antes confirmarlo con una prueba de laboratorio

Hinata: Esta bien mañana mismo iremos a uno, conozco uno fuera de la cuidad, para evitar que te reconozcan.

Sakura estaba muy agradecida con el apoyo de sus amigas, pero no era nada fácil estar esperando el hijo de otro hombre, sobre todo cuando era su maestro, casi no sabia nada de él, y hace dos meses le había dicho que era mejor que olvidaran lo que había pasado, no podía creerlo. Se supone que el era un hombre responsable como demonios no se le ocurrió usar condón, o al menos… era mejor que ya no pensara en eso por que entre más lo hacia más se enojaba con ella misma y con Kakashi, pero otra parte dentro de ella le decía que estaba feliz, por que esperaba al hijo del hombre que amaba, y estaba segura de que Kakashi se haría responsable del bebé. De repente la imagen de un niño de cabellos blancos se le vino a la mente, estaba con sus padres muy felices jugando en el parque.

Inner Sakura: Mejor debo de dejar de pensar en eso, primero debo de estar segura de que estoy embarazada.

Ino y Hinata acompañaron al día siguiente a ese laboratorio a Sakura, les dijeron que la prueba estaría lista dentro de tres día, cosa que se le hizo eterna en lugar de días se les hicieron años, Sakura llego al extremo de no dormir. Cuando pasaron esos tres día Sakura tenia la prueba en sus manos, pero no quería abrirla, tenía miedo de lo que decía.

Ino: Vamos Sakura, tienes que saberlo tarde o temprano

Hinata: Si ábrela de una vez y no nos tengas con la duda.

Sakura abrió el sobre donde estaban los resultados, los leyó…

Sakura llorando: Estoy embarazada

Ino y Hinata solo se vieron la una a la otra no sabían que decir, lo único que atinaron a hacer fue abrazarla, para que supiera de que estaban con ella en ese momento tan difícil.

Sakura: ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Ino: Pues lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte

Hinata: Si, Saku, nosotras estamos contigo nunca te abandonaremos

Sakura: Lo sé, pero Tsunade me va a correr, ella confiaba en mí

Ino: entonces debes de decirle al padre de tu hijo que se haga cargo de el

Sakura: Pero…

Hinata: Nada de peros, Ino tiene razón ese tardado debe de saberlo, debe hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Sakura: No se si quiera, él es mucho más grande que yo

Ino: ¿Más grande?

Hinata: Eso no importa la responsabilidad es de los dos, ¡debe responder!

Sakura: Es que el padre del hijo que espero es Kakashi

Ino y Hinata: ¡QUE!

Sakura: Si, fue Hatake Kakashi con quien me acosté ese día, el es padre del bebé.

Ino: Ese desgraciado, y yo que pensé que era un hombre decente, pero cuando lo veo se va a enterar de quien soy.

Hinata: ¿El se atrevió a tener sexo contigo estando borracha? Disculpame Sakura pero eso no es de hombres, ni siquiera Sasuke hace eso, desde luego a veces tenemos unas copitas de más, pero si él ve que definitivamente estoy perdida en alcohol, ni me toca.

Ino: Sai Igual

Sakura: Es que yo también tengo la culpa, yo lo incite a que tuviera sexo conmigo.

Ino: Aun así, el es un adulto y no debió de perder la cordura, además debió de usar protección.

Sakura: Ahora eso no importa, lo que paso paso, ahora debe de enfrentar las consecuencias y decirle que estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Y después decidiré que pasara con el bebé.

Ino: Sakura no me digas que piensas…

Sakura: Ya dije que no voy a decidir nada hasta hablar con el, buscare su dirección en los archivos de Tsunade y hablare con el hoy mismo.

Hinata: Estas segura

Sakura: Si, ya me voy, debo de buscar eso, por favor no le digan nada de esto a sus novios, al menos no por ahorita.

Hinata: De nuestras bocas no saldrá nada

Ino: Si ahorita lo importante es que tú estés bien

Sakura: Gracias

Sakura se sentía feliz de tener el apoyo de sus amigas, pero se sentía frustrada a la vez, no podría hacer su sueño realidad de convertirse en una doctora, su embarazo no se lo permitiría, pero ahora no debía de pensar en eso debía de pensar como decírselo a Kakashi.

Sakura aprovecho de que Tsunade había salido a un curso fuera de la cuidad, para buscar entre sus archivos la dirección de Kakashi, para su fortuna solo vivía a unas cuadras de ahí, en unos condominios de casas.

Cuando llego, busco el numero 44.

Sakura: Aquí es

Toco la puerta y para su sorpresa una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos a cafés le abrió la puerta

Kaida: Hola, ¿A quién buscas?

Sakura: Bueno yo…busco a Kakashi-sensei

Kaida: Claro debes ser una de sus alumnos, pasa, no te quedes en el frio

Sakura: Gracias

La mujer era muy amable, la peli rosa nunca espero que Kakashi tuviera una hermana, además no se parecían.

Kaida: ¿Cuál es Tu nombre?

Sakura: Haruno Sakura

Kaida: Kakashi, amor, Sakura-chan viene a buscarte

Inner Sakura: ¿Amor? ¿Desde cuándo se llaman así entre hermanos? ¡Un momento, entonces no son hermanos! (Sakura se empezó a sentir sentimientos encontrados, ella no era su hermana era su esposa)

Kakashi: ¿Sakura? Si en un momento bajo

Kaida: Ya viene, gustas algo, ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Sakura: Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme así, solo es una visita rápida-dijo ella nerviosa- No sabía que Kakashi-sensei tuviera una esposa.

Kaida: Ja ja, si Kakashi casi no habla de su vida personal, y por mi está bien, pero lamento sacarte de tu error no soy su esposa.

Sakura: ¿A no? – se sintió aliviada

Kaida: No solo soy su prometida, mi nombre es Kaida Yamazaki

Sakura sintió morirse cuando escucho eso, su prometida, por que Kakashi no le había dicho nada. Ahora entendía el por que de todo, el hecho de que nunca respondiera a los Te amos que Sakura le dijo cuando estaban haciendo, y el por que de que debía de olvidar todo.

Kaida: Sabes, Kakashi me ha hablado de ti mucho dice que eres una alumna muy inteligente.

Sakura: ¿De veras?, perdón por la pregunta pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Kakashi-sensei?

Kaida: Nos comprometimos desde que éramos unos niños, pero solo he vivido un año con el y hace tres meses nos enteramos de que íbamos a ser papás.

La mujer llevo su mano a su vientre.

Inner Sakura: No puede ser ella también está embarazada, entonces lo que paso con migo solo fue una aventura, y el muy maldito también me dejo embarazada a mi.

Sakura se sentía culpable la muchacha parecía estar muy enamorada de Kakashi, ella era amable y bonita, y ya era una mujer, si tan solo supiera que su prometido la había engañado con una de sus alumnas, que estaba enfrente de ella, y que fruto de ese engaño habían concebido un hijo. Esa pobre mujer seguramente se moriría

Kakashi: Ya estoy aquí abajo, ¿En que te puedo servir Sakura?

Sakura: bueno yo… solo vine a preguntarle como me fue en mi examen Sensei

Kakashi: Aun no termino de calificarlos, pero no debes preocuparte Sakura seguramente sacaste una nota perfecta como siempre.

Sakura: Ah…si claro, bueno me retiro…Felicidades por lo del bebé

Sakura se fue antes de que las lagrimas se le salieran como dos cascadas, no podía decirle enfrente de su esposa de que ella también esperaba un hijo suyo, ¿Ahora que iba a ser?, no tenía otra opción era lo mejor antes de que alguien más se enterara.

La peli rosa destrozada por lo que había visto, decidió tomar un taxi e irse a una clínica para abortar que estaba en el centro de Japón, no podía tener al bebé, estaba segura de que Tsunade la correría, y la dejaría en la calle, pobre y sin nada no podía traer al mundo a un bebé que solo sufriría.

Sakura busco la clínica, y entro en ella decidida, se acerco a la recepcionista y dijo

Sakura: Buenas Tardes, vengo aquí a…

Recepcionista: Si ya se, todas las chicas de tu edad vienen a eso, ¿Qué demonios no les enseñan en la escuela educación sexual?

Sakura: No vengo aquí para que me sermoneen, quiero una cita lo más rápido posible.

Recepcionista: Tienes suerte, acaban de cancelar una cita a las 4:00 si gustas tomarla

Sakura: Esta bien es dentro de unos minutos, entre más rápido mejor

Recepcionista: Esta bien entonces llena esto, y espero que traigas dinero

Sakura: Aceptas tarjeta de crédito

Recepcionistas: Si

Sakura empezó a llenar el formulario que la recepcionista le había dado, no pedía mucho solamente, nombre, edad, dirección, y los meses de embarazo, y también había un papel donde ellos no se hacían responsables de las complicaciones que podía tener el método de aborto. Sakura se lo entrego a la recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Esta bien, en unos minutos te llaman.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando una enfermera la llamo, ella entro, la enfermera la hizo ponerse una bata de hospital, la acostó en una cama y puso algo para que pusiera sus piernas abiertas.

Enfermera: En unos momentos viene el doctor

Sakura: Gracias

Sakura vio la cantidad de aparatos abortivos que tenían ahí, todos y cada uno de ellos los había visto en clase de educación sexual, todos ellos le parecían aborrecibles, ya que hacían sufir al feto, no podía creer que en esos momentos se practicaría un aborto, recordaba que una vez hubo un debate sobre eso en la escuela, ella se opuso totalmente, y ahora sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las personas que iban a ese tipo de clínicas en la que ahora ella estaba.

Doctor: Sakura Haruno verdad, vaya vaya, parece que no te cuidaste

Sakura: Solo haga lo que tenga que hacer

Doctor: Esta bien, se que los tipos de aborto se los enseñan en la escuela, pero es mi deber explicarte el procedimiento, dilatare el cuello del útero, hasta que este lo suficiente mente grande después insertaré una cánula dentro de ti eso hará que….

Naruto: Detengase

Doctor: ¡Pero qué …! ¿Tu quién demonios eres?

Sakura: Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: Yo soy el padre de ese bebé que está tratando de asesinar, le exijo en este momento que deje a mi mujer en paz.

Doctor: Usted me disculpara pero la muchacha esta aquí por propia voluntad

Naruto: Lo que está usted cometiendo es un crimen, hare que mi padre cierre esta clínica por cometer crímenes contra la vida humana

Doctor: ¡Chamaco insolente quién crees que eres para amenazarme así!

Naruto: Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto soy hijo del empresario Namikaze Minato

El doctor se quedo perplejo ante a oír le nombre del chico, sabía que Minato Namikaze era una persona con mucho poder en la cuidad.

Naruto: ¡Sakura-chan, toma tus cosas y nos vamos!

Sakura no se atrevió a desobedecer, el chico estaba tan enojado que asustaba a Sakura, la chica tomo sus cosas que estaban en una bolsa, Naruto no dejo que se vistiera y se la llevo a jalones.

Sakura: ¡Espera debo de vestirme!

Naruto: Lo haces en el coche, vámonos de aquí de una vez

Sakura y Naruto salieron de la clínica, todos los que estaban ahí se asustaron, Naruto tenia cara de pocos amigos y metió a Sakura al coche con poca delicadeza.

Naruto: Ponte el cinturón

El rubio manejo sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta llegar a estacionamiento de su casa.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Sakura llorosa: Tenía miedo, no se que hacer Naruto, Perdóname

Naruto: Es de ese hombre ¿verdad? Del hombre con quien estuviste en la fiesta de Sasuke

Sakura: Si

Naruto: y no quiso hacerme cargo de su responsabilidad

Sakura: No, no es eso, el esta comprometido y ella esta esperando un hijo suyo

Naruto le pego al volante, estaba enojado, sin tan solo no se hubiera emborrachado, nada de eso hubiera pasado y Sakura no pensaría en hacer esa atrocidad.

Naruto: ¿Quién es el padre?

Sakura:…(no podía decirle a Naruto, conociéndolo seguramente mataría a Kakashi a golpes)

Naruto: Esta bien si no quiere decírmelo, no te voy a forzar, pero tu hijo debe de nacer, yo le daré mi apellido.

Sakura se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, Naruto se oía muy seguro, pero el hecho de que el le diera su apellido, eso significaría decirle a todo el mundo de que en realidad si tuvieron algo que ver en Halloween, y aparte de todo, eso le traería problemas innecesarios a Naruto.

Sakura: No puedo permitirlo, este niño es mi responsabilidad, yo sola debo de salir de este problema

Naruto: ¡Y se te hace la manera más fácil de deshacerte de problema, abortarlo! ¡No pienso permitirlo! ¡No pienso dejar que hagas lo mismo que mi mamá quiso hacer con migo!

Sakura: Naruto tú…

Las sopresas no acababan Sakura simpre pensó que la madre de Naruto había muerto al darlo a luz, al menos esa era la historia que le había contado cuando lo conoció, pero al parecer, había sido una mentira.

Naruto: Casi nadie sabe esto, solo Sasuke, me daba vergüenza admitirlo, mis padres tenían nuestra misma edad que nosotros cuando ella quedo embarazada, mi padre acepto la responsabilidad y mis abuelos estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyarlo, sin embargo ella no quería tenerme, y también fue a una de esas clínicas, cuando estaban a punto de matarme mi padre llego impidiéndolo, y la saco del lugar igual que yo a ti. Ella se enojo mucho, pero al final acepto tenerme con la condición de que cuando yo naciera, mi padre se encargara de mí, a mis abuelos no le quedó más que aceptar, y días después de mi nacimiento ella se fue.

Sakura: ¿Y no sabes nada de ella?

Naruto: Papá me dijo hace poco que estaba casada con un millonario de Osaka, y tienen un hijo, a mi no me importa que ella no se interese por mi, tengo a mi papá y mis amigos, para mi eso es suficiente.

Sakura se hecho a llorar en los brazos de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que iba a cometer el peor error de su vida, al fin y al cabo el niño no tenía la culpa, de las tonterías de su madre, el simplemente vivía dentro de ella.

Sakura: Soy la peor persona del mundo Naruto, Perdóname, por favor, perdóname

Naruto: No te preocupes, lo bueno fue es que llegue a tiempo, ahora, es mejor que entremos a la casa y te cambien no puedes quedarte así.


	3. Responsabilidad

**Capitulo 3: Responsabilidad**

Sakura volvió a ponerse su ropa, ya estaba más tranquila con el té que le había hecho Naruto pero seguía pensando que aunque Naruto tuviera buenas intenciones con darle su apellido a su hijo, pero no podía permitirlo, metería a Naruto en demasiados problemas con su padre, y no lo quería él era tan bueno con ella.

Sakura: Naruto agradezco tus intenciones pero no puedo permitirlo, este niño es mío y yo debo enfrentar las consecuencias.

Naruto: No digas nada, ya lo tengo decidido, además conociendo a Tsunade seguramente te correría, y entonces dime que harás con un niño y en la calle

Naruto tenía razón lo más probable es que Tsunade ya no quisiera saber de ella y que la corriera, ella sola no podría con la responsabilidad de ser madre soltera.

Naruto: Vez te lo dije, no me importan las consecuencias que esto me pueda traer lo único que me interesa es que tú y el bebé estén bien, en la noche le diremos a mi padre y Tsunade, a las 8:00 pm llega el será mejor que le hables a tu tutora para citarla aquí a esa hora.

Sakura: pero seguramente eso te traerá consecuencias

Naruto: Si, papá a principio puede que quiera matarme, pero veras que el nos dará todo su apoyo, el paso por las mismas, y aunque no lo conozcas mucho es un hombre muy bueno.

Sakura: Eres un gran hombre, y amigo

Naruto: Ojala fuera más que un amigo para ti.

Sakura:…Naruto…yo

Naruto: Estoy haciendo esto porque te amo Sakura, y créeme que querré al hijo que esperas como si fuera mío, y espero que con eso tú algún día llegues a amarme tanto como yo a ti.

Sakura: Perdóname, por no corresponderte

Naruto: Basta de pedirme perdón Sakura-chan, no tienes por que hacerlo, tu hace tiempo me dijiste que no te interesaba y yo lo acepte, pero dentro de mi seguí luchando para que tu algún día me aceptaras, y parece que aunque las circunstancias no son propicias, ese día ha llegado.

Sakura estaba conmovida por las palabras de Naruto el chico que tenia enfrente estaba a darlo todo por ella, sabía que estaba esperando el hijo de otro hombre y aun así le decía que lo iba a querer como si fuera suyo. Esos momentos es cuando se arrepentía de no haberle el dado el si a Naruto cuando le pidió que fuera su novia por primera vez.

Naruto: Ahora, quiero que dejes de estar triste y vuelvas a poner esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes con la que me saludas todas las mañanas.

Sakura: Gracias Naruto

Naruto: No hay de que, ahora es mejor que le hables a Tsunade para que se reúna con nosotros aquí a las ocho.

Sakura le hablo a Tsunade y le pidió que estuviera a la hora acordada en casa de Naruto, al parecer se tomo como buena la noticia, Sakura pensó que quizá anunciarían su compromiso, pero la verdad era otra.

Cuando a hora se acercaba Sakura estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si podría sostener semejante mentira.

Naruto: Tranquila todo va a estar bien, recuerda lo que platicamos, yo seré el que hable.

Sakura: S-si

Tsunade y Minato llegaron al mismo tiempo Naruto hizo que se sentaran en el sillón de enfrente de donde estaban ellos, era mejor que se sentara, por que seguro darían el azotón cuando escucharan la noticia.

Naruto: Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles

Tsunade y Minato solo se ven con ojos de preocupación, el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

Naruto: Quiero casarme con Sakura-chan

Minato: Ah es eso, bueno Naruto será cuestión de comprometerse y después dentro de unos años…

Naruto: Papá lo siento pero no podemos esperar algunos años

Tsunade: Pero que dices muchacho, aun son muy jóvenes para casarse además ambos deben de acabar la prepa e ir a la universidad

Naruto: No tenemos tiempo para eso, porque Sakura esta esperando un hijo mío.

Fue ahí cuando la cosa se puso fea, Tsunade puso cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Minato se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Minato: ¡Pensé que mi hijo era alguien responsable, pero me acabo de dar cuanta que no!

Tsunade: ¡No puedo creerlo de ti Sakura, pensé que te había educado bien, pero ya me di cuanta de que he fallado!

Sakura: L-Lo siento mucho yo no quería, ¡Fue un accidente!

Tsunade: ¡Un accidente que dio como fruto un hijo!, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Sakura: Dos meses

Minato: Entonces fui justo en la fiesta de Sasuke, acaso no te di ese día el consejo de que usaras protección.

Naruto: Si, pero paso algo… eso no importa ahorita, quiero hacerme cargo de mi hijo, no pienso dejar a Sakura-chan sola en esto, pienso casarme con ella estén de acuerdo o no

Tsunade: O si será mejor que te cases con ella y tengan a ese hijo, por que yo no pienso dejar que Sakura-chan regrese a mi casa.

Tsunade tomo su bolsa y se dirigió hacia la puerta Sakura-chan trato de detenerla

Sakura: ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, escúchame!

Tsunade: A partir de hoy, dejo de ser tu tutora, crees que eres demasiado madura para tener un hijo no, entonces arréglatelas sola.

La directora de la escuela salió de la casa, la peli rosa se quedo llorando hincada en el suelo.

Minato se acerco para levantarla y le dijo.

Minato: Déjala, ahorita esta demasiado enojada para escucharte, yo tampoco estoy contento con lo que hicieron, pero quiero decirles que tienen mi apoyo, yo pase por lo mismo hace tiempo y mis padres me apoyaron, no hay razón para que yo no los apoye a ustedes.

Naruto: Gracias papá

Minato: Aun así, las cosas van a cambiar, Naruto. Tendrás que trabajar y estudiar, y ambos tendrán que atenerse a mis reglas

Naruto y Sakura: Esta bien

Minato: Sakura-chan es mejor que descanses, debes cuidarte, ahora llevas una vida dentro de ti que necesita que tú seas fuerte. Por ahora te quedaras con nosotros, después le pediré a Tsunade que me mande tus cosas, después de todo tendrás que vivir aquí si vas a ser su esposa. Naruto llévala al cuarto que solía ser de tu madre, ahí hay un poco de ropa de ella.

Naruto: Si

Naruto instalo a Sakura en su nuevo cuarto, aun estaba llorosa.

Naruto: vez te lo dije mi padre es una buena persona y nos ayudara, será duro, pero estaremos bien, ahora descansa.

El rubio espero a que Sakura se quedara dormida, después salió para hablar con su padre el cual tenía un rostro serio, pero no parecía enojado.

Minato: ¿Se durmió?

Naruto: Si, fueron muchas emociones.

Minato: Pensé haberte dicho que debías cuidarte, pero a parecer mis palabras fueron en vano.

Naruto: Siento, haber perdido la confianza que me tenías, pero se dieron ciertas circunstancias, y pues no pude detenerme, pero estoy dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Minato: Debería estar echándote pestes, y un sermón, sobre esto, pero de cierta forma te comprendo, yo también cometí errores en el pasado, pero no me arrepiento, si no fuera por eso, tú nunca hubieras nacido.

Naruto: Sabes, ella también estuvo a punto de abortar al niño, afortunadamente me di cuenta cuando entro a esa clínica, le pregunte a la recepcionista, y cuando me dijo lo que se hacía ahí, me metí al quirófano, y la saque de ahí.

Minato: Quien iba a decir que la historia se repetiría, pero dime ¿Estas seguro en casarte con ella?

Naruto: Nunca he estado más seguro en la vida, sabes que siempre la he querido

Minato: Esta bien mañana hablare con Tsunade para al menos convencerla de que Sakura-chan termine la prepa.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Sakura les dieron la noticia de su matrimonio y embarazo a sus amigos, los Naruto les dijo que aunque el hijo no fuera de el, se encargaría, todos se quedaron perplejos ante tal, declaración, sobre todo Hinata e Ino que sabían perfectamente quien era el padre del bebé.

Ino: ¿Por qué no le dijiste que Kakashi es el padre de tu hijo?

Sakura: Si le digo es capaz de matarlo

Hinata: Creo que al menos Naruto debería saberlo, el se ha comportado como un verdadero hombre, es justo.

Sakura: Lo sé es justo para el, pero se lo diré cuando crea que es el momento apropiado, por lo pronto ustedes no le digan nada a nadie.

Ino y Hinata: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba en otro lado, platicando con sus demás amigos.

Lee: Vaya quien lo diría

Neji: Si, te has comportado como un verdadero hombre.

Ten-Ten: de veras que no cualquiera se hace cargo del hijo de otro hombre

Sasuke: Eso es por que mi amigo esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura

Naruto: Si, así es, pero quiero que me guarden el secreto, se lo cuento a ustedes por que son mis amigos y confió en ustedes.

Shikamaru: Cuenta con eso

Gaara: ¿Y sabes quien es el verdadero padre?

Naruto: No y no me interesa, ahora ese hijo es mío.

Lee: Pues vaya que te has metido en un lio.

Matsuri: No te preocupes Naruto sabes que cuentas con nosotros

Naruto: Gracias chicos.

Minato y Tsunade discutían en la oficina

Tsunade: ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo así?

Minato: No solo me harías un favor también te quitarías un cargo de conciencia.

Tsunade: faltan cuatro meses para que se acabe es ciclo escolar, para esas fechas a Sakura ya se le va a notar ¡Que dirían los padres de familia!

Minato: Cuando Kushina quedo embarazada la aceptaste

Tsunade: Es diferente…

Minato: Solo por que mi padre era donador del colegio, yo también lo soy Tsunade, y con más razón deberías aceptar a Sakura-chan, es tú tutorada, es como tú hija.

Tsunade: Es diferente por que a Kushina no le importaba lo que dijera la gente sobre su embarazo, sabes perfectamente que el bebé no le importaba.

Minato: Entonces acepta a Sakura-chan e implementa nuevas normas para que los alumnos no se den cuenta, si es lo que tanto te interesa

Tsunade: Me preocupa más Sakura, ella no se sentiría cómoda si la gente la señala

Minato: Implementa nuevas normas para que ella no sufra, te lo pido como amigo.

Tsunade: Esta bien, platicare con los profesores para ver que opinan.

Minato: Gracias. Por cierto ahora que Sakura-chan se casa con Naruto, se quedara a vivir con migo, ¿Puedes mandarle sus cosas a la casa?

Tsunade: Si lo hare lo más pronto que pueda

Tsunade convoco a una junta extraordinaria de maestros, todos estaban consternados ante tal noticia, sobre todo Kakashi.

Kakashi: Y de ¿quien es el bebé?

Tsunade: Naruto Namikaze, el ha aceptado la responsabilidad y ha decidido casarse con ella.

Inner Kakashi: Así que después de todo si se acostó con él.

Kurenai: Sakura-chan es una chica de excelentes calificaciones, además la escuela ya tuvo un caso así hace mucho tiempo, coincidentemente también con la familia Namikaze, se me haría injusto que Sakura no se le tratara igual.

Gai: Kurenai tiene razón, Sakura es buena chica y el hecho de que haya cometido un error no es motivo para que deje sus estudios.

Asuma: Si, yo voto por que Sakura continúe sus estudios, implementaremos algunas medidas para que se eviten las habladurías.

Kakashi: Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

Tsunade. Bueno entonces así se hará.


	4. La Boda

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por los comentarios, espero que esta historia les siga gustando, recuerden también leer las otras historias que he escrito una de ellas Crimson Shade, la cual estoy escribiendo con Sadness que también es muy buena, espero que también sigan sus historias que son muy buenas, por lo pronto aquí les dejo el siguiente capi.**

**P.d: Y los que no son precisamente Narusaku, son a los que les tengo un agradecimiento especial, ya que aunque no les guste esta pareja la historia los atramo. Muchisimas Gracias a todos ustedes**

**Capitulo 4: La Boda**

Tsunade hizo un acuerdo con los profesores para que Sakura pudiera terminar el curso ella, entraría unos minutos después de que se diera el toque de entrada, no podría salir al receso y saldría del colegio para irse directamente a la casa se Naruto unos minutos antes del toque. Eso pasaría cuando el embarazo ya no pudiera ser simulado, por el momento todo seguiría igual.

Pero los chicos aun estaban de vacaciones de invierno y Minato había arreglado una pequeña recepción en el jardín de su casa para celebrar con una ceremonia muy sencilla para el matrimonio de Sakura y Naruto. Iba a ver pocos invitados por que las cosas no estaban para hacer una cosa muy grande. Sakura-chan siempre había soñado una ceremonia un poco más lujosa, con todos sus amigos, pero estaba consciente de que sus acciones no merecían tal regalo.

Era 21 de diciembre, Naruto estaba recibiendo a los poco invitados, la mayoría eran las familias enteras de sus amigos, Los Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzaka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Rock, Yamanaka, y los padres de Gaara estaban ahí, todos los chicos estaban con sus respectivas novias.

Kiba: Te compadezco compañero, eso de casarse tan joven es algo de admirarse

Shino: Kiba déjalo es su decisión ha demostrado ser más maduro de lo que parece

Naruto: Gracias Shino, pasen al jardín

Sakura se arreglaba con un kimono muy sencillo de color blanco, era regalo de Minato, el padre de Naruto la estaba tratando tan bien, que le dolía ocultarle la verdad sobre quien era el verdadero padre de su hijo.

Minato: Estas lista Sakura, ya solo esperamos a la novia

Sakura: Si, ya voy

Minato: Antes de que salgas quiero darte algo.

Minato se acerco y le puso un collar de oro blanco de una mariposa, muy bonita estaba muy detallada, parecía que fuera de verdad, en sus ojos tenia dos diamante.

Sakura: Señor, yo no se si deba recibir esto, la boda es por otra causa.

Minato: Lo sé, pero esto es algo que realmente quiero darte, iba a ser para la madre de Naruto cuando nos casáramos, pero ella se fue antes de que pasara. Vas a ser la esposa de mi hijo, y le vas a dar uno de los mejores regalos que un hombre puede recibir. Por favor acéptalo.

Sakura: Señor, muchas gracias sin su apoyo sin usted yo no sabría que hubiera pasado con mi hijo y con migo

Minato: No llores, dicen que es de mala suerte que la novia llore el día de su boda.

Minato abrazo a Sakura como un padre abraza a su hija.

Sakura: Perdóname, seguramente la gente va a hablar y eso puede que perjudique en los negocios.

Minato: Lo que a gente diga me dejo de importar hace 18 años, y lo de los negocios, quizá si perjudique un poco, pero lo que tengo en este momento en el banco me alcanza para mantener a los hijos de tus nietos con todos los lujos que tenemos ahora, así que no te preocupes por el dinero, que eso me sobra en este momento.

Minato y Sakura salieron, los invitados aplaudieron en el momento que la novia salió, el juez que los casaría ya estaba ahí, por un momento Sakura empezó a dudar si eso era lo mejor, Naruto y su padre eran personas muy bondadosas que nunca la abandonarían, pero Naruto después de todo no era el padre de su hijo.

Naruto: Sakura-chan te ves hermosa

Sakura: Gracias Naruto tú también te ves muy bien.

El juez celebro la ceremonia hizo prometer a ambos que sin importar las circunstancias ambos estarían en las buenas y en las malas y cuando llego el momento…

Juez: Namikaze Naruto acepta usted a Haruno Sakura como su esposa

Naruto: Claro que acepto.

Juez: Haruno Sakura acepta usted a Namikaze Naruto como su esposa

Sakura:…sí

Juez: Muy bien entonces en este momento los declaro marido y mujer, Naruto puedes besar a la novia.

Sakura no esperaba eso, y cuando le iba a dar el beso a Naruto cerro los ojos, sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso suave pero lleno de amor por parte de Naruto, Sakura sintió algo extraño dentro de si, nunca había besado a Naruto, pero le había gustado e incluso deseo de que el beso durara más, pero no fue así.

Todos disfrutaban de la comida deliciosa que se había preparado, ya estaba hecho Sakura y Naruto estaban casados y por un momento a ambos se les olvido la razón por lo que lo hacían, ambos lucían felices como cualquier pareja que se casaba por amor, sin embargo a Sakura se le vino una persona a la cabeza Tsunade, ella había sido como su madre, desde que sus verdaderos padres murieron, le hubiera gustado compartir, un momento tan especial con ella, pero si no estaba ahí, lo único que significaba era que aun estaba muy enojada, y no quería verla ni en pintura.

¿?: Sakura

La chica volteo y vio en la persona en la que estaba pensando.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, pensé que no vendría.

Tsunade: Lo mismo pensé yo, pero me puse a pensar, y me dije a mi misma que lo mejor era estar aquí contigo en un momento tan especial.

Naruto: Las dejo para que platiquen.

Naruto se unió a la platica de Sasuke y Shino, para dejarlas solas, necesitaban hablar y aclarar muchas cosas.

Tsunade: Creo que es mejor que hablemos en privado

Sakura: De acuerdo, acompáñame por aquí por favor.

Ambas mujeres se fueron al cuarto de Sakura-chan, ahí tendrían más privacidad.

Sakura: Quiero pedirte perdón, por todas las vergüenzas que te he hecho pasar.

Tsunade: No tienes que pedirme perdón, al contrario soy yo la que te debe una disculpa por abandonarte cuando más lo necesitabas, no supe ser la persona que tus padres deseaban

Sakura: No digas eso, claro que lo fuiste, has sido la mejor persona para mi, no tienes nada de que culparte.

Tsunade: Gracias, quiero decirte que cuando quieras puedes venir a la casa, aun es tuya, a pesar de todo lo que te dije el otro día

Sakura-chan: Muchas gracias, iré de vez en cuando allá.

Tsunade: Y dime que tal te tratan los Namikaze

Sakura: Son unas excelentes personas, nunca acabare de agradecerles lo que están haciendo por mí

Tsunade: Si, es una lástima que Minato no haya podido encontrar a la persona ideal para él, pero aun así ha hecho un gran trabajo con Naruto

Sakura: Si lo ha hecho muy bien, espero que pueda ser tan buena madre como él, después de todo el ha sido mamá y papá al mismo tiempo.

Tsunade: Lo serás, se que serás la mejor madre de todas.

Hubo un silencio

Tsunade: Sakura hay algo que me perturba

Sakura: ¿Qué Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: ¿En verdad amas a Naruto? Recuerdo que cuando te dije que tenía intenciones de cortejarte tú lo rechazaste y ahora esperas un hijo de él.

Desde hace tiempo Sakura tenía miedo que su tutora le preguntara eso, la conocía mejor que nadie, pero la peli rosa ya había pensado en algo que sonara lo suficientemente convincente para engañar a Tsunade.

Sakura: Las cosas cambian, estar tanto tiempo con él como amigos, me hizo ver que en realidad no solo lo quería ver como un amigo sino como alguien más, vino la fiesta de Sasuke, paso lo que paso y ahora mírame estoy casada con él y estoy esperando a su hijo.

Ni ella misma pensó sonar tan convincente con esas palabras.

Tsunade: la vida da muchas vueltas eso es cierto, y a pesar de las circunstancias de este matrimonio, estoy segura que no pudiste encontrar mejor esposo que Naruto, parecerá un poco atrabancado y despistado, pero es un buen chico, y a su corta edad ya demostró ser un verdadero un hombre.

Sakura: Si, más que otros (pensó en Kakashi)

Tsunade: Bueno basta de platicas y regresemos a la fiesta el novio debe de estar preguntando por ti.

La fiesta acabo siendo todo un éxito, todos acabaron exhaustos, así que prefirieron que al día siguiente limpiaran todo.

Minato: Me alegra de que vinieras Tsunade

Tsunade: Si, fue lo mejor, afortunadamente pude arreglar las cosas con Sakura

Minato: Me alegra

Tsunade: Más vale que me la cuide mucho, no quiero que le pase nada

Minato: Pierde cuidado, Sakura queda en buenas manos.

Naruto: No te preocupes ¡De Veras!

Tsunade se retiro de la casa.

Minato: Bueno, hora de dormir, Buenas noches Sakura, Naruto

Sakura y Naruto: Buenas noches

Naruto: Buenas noches Sakura-chan, buenas noches bebé, oye Sakura-chan ¿puedo darle un beso?

Sakura: Claro, después de todo es tú hijo

Naruto: Gracia Sakura-chan

Naruto dio un beso al vientre de Sakura y después le dio una, le dio a Sakura una en la frente, él en realidad la quería y Sakura lamentaba no poder corresponder a ese sentimiento tan hermoso o ¿si lo hacia? El beso que le había dado, le había hecho sentir algo extraño, algo que ni cuando estaba con Kakashi sentía, pero pensar en Kakashi fue un error, ya que su mente empezó a ver imágenes de su maestro haciendo lo mismo con su mujer, deseándole buenas noches y dándole un beso en el vientre, eso le dolió mucho y las lágrimas aparecieron, pero no valía la pena, ahora era la esposa de Naruto y debía de hacer todo lo posible para enamorarse de él.

A Sakura aun no se le notaba el embarazo pero su ropa si se lo notaba asi que decidió ir de compras con Hinata, Miaka y Takiko para empezar un poco de ropa no precisamente de maternidad pero si lo suficientemente amplia como para aparentar la panza durante los siguientes meses.

Takiko: Que bueno que la directora te dejo acabar la escuela

Miaka: Pues que esperabas después de todo es su tutorada no, además un error lo comete cualquiera

Hinata: Eso, sí pero lo que más me alegra es que vas a poder estar con nosotras en la graduación.

Sakura: Aun no se si iré a la graduación, para esas épocas mi embarazo ya estará muy avanzado

Takiko: Yo digo que vayas, es nuestro último año juntos y debemos celebrarlo.

Miaka: Y que mejor que en a graduación, además después de eso va a ser muy complicado que nos veamos, ya que la Universidad nos va a absorber

Hinata: Pero eso no quiere decir que nos dejemos de ver, podemos hacer fiestas y reunirnos en casa de alguien.

A Sakura le vino el sentimiento de melancolía, ella no podría entrar a la universidad por su embarazo seguramente no la aceptarían

Sakura: Pues que más da quizá yo no vaya a la universidad

Hinata: Pero si para esas épocas ya habrás dado a luz que te lo impide

Sakura: Que el examen es justo la semana en que yo estoy programada para dar a luz y no podre salir a ningún lado que no sea el hospital

Miaka: Y la beca que pediste.

Sakura: No se si pueda conseguirla, quizá no alcance el promedio para la beca, necesitan 9.8

Takiko: Vamos no te desanimes seguramente lo conseguirás

Sakura: Eso espero, pero aparte de eso, tendré que cuidar a mi hijo y no se si tendré tiempo de hacer los deberes y todas esas cosas.

Hinata: Bueno dejemos de hablar de temas que te depriman, mejor dime como te va con Naruto

Sakura: Es un amor de persona, ayer en la noche el pobre tuvo que salir a cumplirme uno de sus antojos, no se por que pero tenia unas ganas tremendas de bombones con chocolate y fue por ellos hasta no se donde, por que se tardo bastante, en fin, él y su padre son muy buenos conmigo, y el señor Minato cocina excelente

Takiko: Si eso me han dicho, y eso que siempre han sido dos hombres en casa

Mika: En verdad que si, Sakura te sacaste la lotería con los Namikaze

Sakura: Lo sé

El regreso a clases fue en enero, afortunadamente aun no tenían que aplicar las normas, pero eso si Naruto no dejaba en ningún momento que Sakura hiciera algo que pudiera perjudicarla

Sakura: Naruto, no es necesario que me des tantas atenciones

Naruto: De ves cuidarte recuerda lo que dijo el medico Sakura-chan

Sasuke: Vamos Naruto, solo esta esperando un hijo

Sakura: Ves hasta Sasuke me apoya

Neji: Por cierto ¿Dondé están sus argollas de matrimonio?

Hinata le dio una patada a su primo por que la había regado

Naruto: Decidimos que era mejor no llevar los anillos puestos, ya que se podía prestar a sospechas.

Sakura: Si entre menos cosas que puedan hacer sospechar a la gente mejor.

Sakura y Naruto se pusieron serios, si bien había sido una decisión tomada por los dos, el rubio no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, su anillo de matrimonio era lo único en realidad que lo unia a ella, ya que ni tiempo tuvo de darle un anillo de compromiso. Lo único que Sakura llevaba puesto era la mariposa que le había regalado su ahora suegro.

Lee: Pero no creen que el solo hecho de que vivan juntos ya hace sospechar.

Sakura: Eso ya lo hemos solucionado también.

Aka: ¿Así?

Naruto: Sakura, se ira a casa de Tsunade unos momentos, después regresara a casa para comer y hacer la tarea, mientras que y estoy en el trabajo

Shikamaru: Vaya chicos eso si que es problemático

Naruto: Si, pero estoy seguro que las cosa cambiaran en cuanto nazca el bebé, aunque de aquí a que eso pase será una espera larga ¡De veras!

La vida se Sakura y Naruto había cambiado, ya no podían ir a fiestas, ya que el padre de Naruto le había dado trabajo en su propia empresa, si bien había aceptado ayudarlos en sus estudios, darles techo, vestimenta y alimentos, ellos se tendrían que hacer cargo de las demás cosas que el bebé necesitara, del nacimiento tampoco se tenían que preocupar ya que Tsunade les dio como regalo de bodas el parto. Sakura se salvaba de trabajar por el momento se tenia que concentrar en sus estudios, pero también ayudaba en las labores de la casa que era bastante grande.

Para Sakura eso era fácil, lo verdaderamente difícil era estar en las clases de historia, en los últimos días Kakashi le estaba poniendo demasiada atención, y lo pero fue cuando le toco hacer una exposición sobre la guerra fría. De por si en una exposición ya era bastante tener a gente mirándote dar un tema, ahora con la mirada de tu profesor con el que habías tenido relaciones sexuales y de eso se había concebido un hijo, era peor.

Sakura: Y por eso hoy en día existen dos Coreas. Eso es todo Sensei

Kakashi: excelente exposición Sakura, como siempre puedes borrar el pizarrón.

La campana sonó

Kakashi: Bueno chicos que tengan una buena tarde y recuerden hacer su tarea

Sasuke: Por fin hora de la salida ¿Qué vamos a hacer dobe?

Naruto: Sabes que no puedo Sasuke tengo que ir al trabajo

Sasuke: Claro la vida de casado hace que la vida se torne aburrida, esta bien invitare a Hinata al cine, nos vemos mañana dobe, adiós Sakura

Sakura: Adios.

Sasuke se fue dejando a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi en el salón, la chica borraba el pizarrón en donde había anotado algunos datos relevantes de la guerra de corea

Naruto: Siento dejarte aquí Sakura-chan, pero tengo que irme a trabajo

Sakura: No te apures, Tsunade se ofreció a llevarme, cuídate

Naruto: Entonces me quedo más tranquilo, nos vemos Sakura-chan, hasta mañana Kakashi Sensei

Kakashi: Hasta mañana Naruto que te vaya bien

Naruto dejo a Sakura sola con Kakashi, el aire se torno tenso, el silencio lastimaba los oídos y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Kakashi hizo el ademan de irse pero no fue así, solo se paro frente a la puerta y le puso el seguro.

Sakura: ¿Qué hace?

Kakashi: Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hacia tiempo, quiero saber la verdad

Sakura: ¿Cuál verdad?

Kakashi: Quiero saber si el hijo que estas esperando es mío

Sakura: Pensé que Tsunade les había dicho que este bebé es un Namikaze

Kakashi: Claro que nos lo dijo, pero los tiempos coinciden y ese niño también puede ser mío ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que ese es de Naruto y no mío?

Sakura: Pues el hijo que espero es de Naruto y me importa un reverendo rábano que no me creas.

Kakashi: Si es así quiere decir que las palabras que me decían cuando estábamos haciendo el amor no valen nada, por que te acostaste con otro

Sakura: ¡Y para usted si valieron! Le recuerdo profesor que ese día estaba muy borracha y que no sabía lo que decía, y si me acosté con otro fue con un hombre que me ama, y no andan engañando a su mujer.

Kakashi: Pero tu no lo amas, o si Sakura

Sakura:…

Kakashi: Ves, solo eres una niña que no sabe lo que quiere

Sakura: ¡No podre amar a Naruto, pero al menos el me ha hablado con la verdad!¡Tú nunca me dijiste que tenias una novia y que esta estaba esperando un hijo tuyo!¡Y aun asi te acostaste con migo!¡ Y si podre ser una niña que no sabe lo que quiere, pero le aseguro queridísimo Sensei, que eso va a cambiar, no se preocupe!

Kakashi:…

Sakura: Sabe un cosa más, estoy segura de que Kaida es una gran persona y no se merece que usted la engañe, es eso Naruto te gana Kakashi, el es mucho más maduro que tu y eso que solo tiene 18 años.

Naruto: Aun así quiero una prueba que diga que ese bebé es de Naruto y no mío.

Sakura: Ya te dije que este hijo es de Naruto, ¿y no sino? En que cambiaria el hecho de que e bebé fuera de tuyo y no de Naruto, tu dejarías a Kaida con tu otro hijo por mi

Kakashi:…

Sakura: Claro que no, se lo vuelvo a repetir profesor el hijo que espero es de Naruto, estoy 100% segura, ahora si me permite Tsunade-sama me espera.

Kakashi dejo salir a Sakura, la chica quería golpear algo, gritar, llorar, lo que fuera que hiciera que olvidara toda esa tristeza que tenía en el pecho, le había mentido a Kakashi sobre la paternidad del bebé, pero estaba segura de que Kakashi no merecía saber que ese hijo era suyo, si al final lo iba a abandonar, en cambio Naruto, el si merecía ser el padre de su hijo.

Sakura: Si bebé tu papá es Naruto, solo él (Sakura acariciaba su vientre)

Tsunade: Aquí estas Sakura, te estaba buscando, espera unos minutos voy a checar que todo haya quedado en orden y después nos vamos

Sakura: Si no hay problema.

Tsunade: ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo extraña

Sakura: No es nada te espero en el coche

Tsunade: Ok

Tsuande llevo a casa de los Namikaze a Sakura

Tsunade: Si necesitas algo me llamas

Sakura: Si, muchas gracias

Tsunade: Segura que no necesitas nada

Sakura: Estoy bien, gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana

Sakura se metió a la casa y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto para sacar todo su coraje, grito, golpeo las almohadas hasta que sintió que todo aquello que sentía acumulado en el pecho se había ido. La peli rosa se sentía un poco más tranquila y pensó que con lo que había pasado hoy seria capaz de olvidar a Kakashi y empezar una nueva vida con Naruto.


	5. Ultrasonido

**Capitulo 5: Ultrasonido**

Naruto: Sakura-chan, apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde

Era el mes de febrero, Sakura había cumplido 4 meses de embarazo, afortunadamente el hecho de que ella fuera tan delgada ayudaba a que no se le notara a primera vista, quien la viera solamente a reojo pues diría que había subido un poco de peso, pero si la veian con demasiada atención pues de podría decir que se darían cuenta de que no subió precisamente de peso, por la comida de navidad.

Sakura: Voy, no me apures Naruto

Cuando salio la peligrosa usaba una blusa holgada y un pantalón de mezclilla de que había compuesto ella misma para que no le quedara ajustado.

Sakura: ¿Cómo me veo?

Naruto: Hermosa.

Ambos adolescentes llegaron al medio con el papá de Sasuke que era el ginecólogo que los atendería ahí le harían a Sakura su primer ultrasonido y la irían controlando durante todo el embarazo, para que ella y el bebé gozaran de perfecta salud al momento del parto.

Doctor Uchiha: Te pondré un gel esta un poco frió.

Cuando el doctor empezó su trabajo, Sakura y Naruto pudieron ver como algo muy pequeño se veía, ambos se conmovieron al ver a un pequeño ser humano indefenso que apenas empezaba el ciclo de la vida. Sakura lloro al recordar que estuvo a punto de deshacerse de una parte de ella.

Dr. Uchiha: Esta es su cabeza, y por aquí se pueden sus manitas y pies que apenas se están formando, al parecer esta creciendo muy bien.

Naruto: Ya podemos saber el sexo del bebé

Dr. Uchiha: Claro

Sakura: A mi me gustaria esperar hasta que nazca, es mas emocionante

NAruto: -_- Esta bien

Dr. Uchiha: Bueno, en ese caso, haré una copia del ultrasonido espero, ya puedes levantarte Sakura. AH por cierto tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre los riesgos que hay.

La pareja se asusto ¿Riesgos?, pero si había dicho que el bebe estaba muy sano Sakura se limpio el gel, y con ayuda de Naruto se bajo de la camilla en donde estaba, ambos fueron a sentarse al escritorio del Señor Uchiha.

Dr. Uchiha: Afortunadamente el bebé esta creciendo normal, pero aun así hay ciertos riegos que quisiera hablar con ustedes.

Naruto: Usted diga.

Dr. Uchiha: El hecho de que Sakura sea una adolescente quiere decir que su cuerpo aun no ha terminado de desarrollarse, tu cuerpo no ha madurado lo suficiente como para tener un embarazo, eso quiere decir que quizá el bebé nazca antes de tiempo.

Sakura: ¿Quiere decir que tengo un embarazo de alto riesgo?

Dr. Uchiha: Todos los embarazos precozes tienen riesgos, tu bebé puede que nazca un poco prematuro, aunque lo ideal sería que acabaras todas las semanas de gestación. Se esto llegara a pasar, pues tendríamos que hacer una cesárea.

Naruto: Y si el embarazo llegara a su final.

Dr. Uchiha: En ese caso trataremos de que sea parto natural, aunque si se presentan complicaciones tendremos que recurrir a la cesárea, como ya dije el cuerpo de Sakura no esta bien desarrollado, y puede que el trabajo de parto no vaya como se desea.

Sakura: Usted dígame todo lo que debo de hacer para que el bebe nazca bien, y le prometo que obedeceré sus reglas.

Naruto: Si, yo estaré al pendiente de ella siempre.

Dr. Uchiha: Bueno, te daré una dieta especial, y estos folletos que tienen información sobre embarazos de alto riesgo, léanlos y pongan al tanto a todos los que puedan de la condición de Sakura, sobre todo a tu padre y a Tsuande-sama. Pero lo más importante es que si tienes alguna molestia vengas con migo inmediatamente.

El padre de Sasuke, les dio unos folletos y la dieta que debía de tener Sakura durante su embarazo, y también el ultrasonido ambos salieron un poco preocupados, sobre todo Sakura, pero Naruto la tranquilizo.

Naruto: No te preocupes Sakura-chan, veras que todo ira bien, yo y mi papá te vamos a cuidar.

Sakura: Lo sé

De pronto s encontraron que la ultima persona con la que se debían encontrar Kakashi y su prometida.

Naruto: Kakashi Sensei ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Acaso esta embarazado?

Kakashi: No digas tonterías Naruto, solo vengo aquí con mi prometida

A Sakura le empezó a latir más rápido el corazón, el padre de su hijo estaba ahí con su prometida a la cual ya se le notaba el embarazo, se veía realmente hermosa, no cavia duda de que era una mujer muy bonita.

Kaida: jaja, Tu alumno es muy chistoso Kakashi

Kakashi: Si, ojala así fuera para sus calificaciones

Naruto: Oiga tiene que aceptar que he subido de calificaciones

Kakashi: Eso si, déjame presentarlos formalmente, el es Naruto Namikaze

Kaida: Mucho gusto Naruto Kaida Yamazaki, Kakashi me ha platicado mucho sobre ti, no es por nada pero eres de sus alumnos favoritos.

Naruto: Mucho gusto Nee-chan, es usted muy bonita, claro no más bonita que mi esposa.

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

Kaida: Sakura-chan, me da gusto volverte a ver, Kakashi me conto todo, estoy para ayudarte en lo que quieras.

Sakura: Gracias Kaida-san

Inner Sakura: ¿Te lo conto todo? Creo que se le olvido el pequeño detalle de que este hijo es suyo.

Naruto: -_- Disculpen ustedes se conocen?

Kaida: Sakura-chan fue a buscar a Kakashi para arreglar un detalle en su calificación

Naruto: ¡Ah!

Kakashi: Cariño será mejor que entremos, el doctor nos debe de estar esperando, además los chicos deben de tener algo que hacer

Kaida: Tienes razón, será mejor que entremos, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan mucho gusto en verlos y saludarlos.

Naruto: El gusto es mío, me da mucho gusto conocer a la prometida de mi profesor favorito, ah y muchas felicidades por el bebé.

Las parejas fueron por caminos distintos, los jóvenes regresaron a la casa de Minato, Sakura no dijo ni una sola palabra durante bastante tiempo.

Naruto: ¿En que piensas Sakura-Chan? ¡Te sientes mal!

Sakura: No es eso Naruto, es por lo que nos dijo el doctor (mintió, per en parte era cierto)

Naruto: Te dije que no te preocuparas, le acabo de dar a mi papá la dieta que te dio el papá de Sasuke y dijo que siempre te iba a preparar esa comida, y que también me ayudaría a cuidarte.

Sakura: Son muy lindos, gracias por todo.

Naruto: No tienes por que agradecérmelo, ya te dije por que lo hago.

Sakura: Naruto, ¿Tu que crees que vaya a ser niño o niña?

Naruto: A mi me gustaría que fuera niña, sabes siempre he soñado que tengo una hija

Sakura: A mi me gustaría que fuera niño, aunque una niña tampoco estaría mal, podría comprarle vestiditos.

Naruto: Si es niña espero que sea igual de bonita que tú.

A Sakura le hubiera gustado devolverle el cumplido, pero no podía, su hijo no podría parecerse a él, en ese momento a Sakura, se le vino algo terrible a la mente y si el bebé salía con el cabello blanco.

Naruto: Si fuera niño, ¿te gustaría que se pareciera a su padre?

Sakura: el parecido del bebé es algo que no sabremos hasta que nazca puede que se parezca a mi o a su padre biológico, pero sabes que si me gustaría.

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Que mi hijo se pareciera a quien se pareciera, sea como tú, quiero me mi bebé tenga un corazón tan bueno como el tuyo.

Naruto sonrió al oír esas palabras, al parecer Sakura empezaba a tomarle afecto, aun no lograba que lo quisiera como su esposo, pero algo era algo.

Mientras tanto Sakura se sentía extraña hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así parecía que por fin estaba madurando.

Minato: Bueno chicos hora de comer.

Naruto: Por cierto papá no te había enseñado el ultrasonido, mira

Naruto saco unas fotografías y se las enseño a su padre

Minato: Vaya se parece a ti Naruto

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron frios

Minato: ¿Qué pasa dije algo malo?

Naruto: No, nada papá,

Minato: Creo que ya se no les agradaría que el bebé se pareciera a Naruto, la verdad es que pobre niño

Naruto: Papá -_-

Minato: No es cierto es solo una broma, ¿y ya les dijeron que va a ser?

Naruto: decidimos que era mejor esperar hasta el nacimiento

Sakura: Si, asi seria más emocionante.

Minato: Ya veo, si creo que le pone un poco de emoción al asunto y ustedes que creen que sea.

Sakura: Yo creo que va a ser niña

Naruto: Pues lo que sea es bueno, mientras nazca sano

Minato: Eso es lo verdadera mente importante, ahora vengan a comer, te prepare algo especial Sakura para que empiezas con a dieta que te dejo el doctor.

Los tres Namikaze se sentaron a la mesa, esperando que pronto el nuevo miembro de la familia estuviera sano y compartiendo la mesa con ellos.

Los chicos regresaron a clases el Lunes, afortunadamente Sakura aun no tenia que respetar la regla especial, todos estaban emocionados, por saber como les había ido con el doctor, pero como en la escuela no podrían hablar por que las paredes tienen oídos, pues Minato a ver la mejora de las calificaciones de Naruto y el excelente despeño en el trabajo dejo que hicieran una fiesta en su casa.

Naruto: Les dire todo lo que quieren saber sobre el bebé en una fiesta que daré hoy en mi casa.

Sasuke: Vaya Dobe hasta que por fin te vamos a ver en una fiesta

Naruto: SI, pero no habrá nada de alcohol

Neji: Que mal

Ten-ten: Eso no importa lo importante es que por fin va a estar toda la banda junta otra vez

Shikamaru: Ten-Ten tiene razón hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos todos

Sai: Creo que será una gran reunión.

Lee: Yo me apunto

Gaara: Cuenten con migo.

Todos los chicos aceptaron ir a la casa de Naruto

Sakura: Bueno entonces los esperamos después de clases en la casa.

Llego la tarde y todos los amigos se reunieron en la casa del rubio, todos estaban riendo, y divirtiéndose de manera sana.

Temari: Jaja, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía asi

Matsuri: Y eso que no hemos tomado.

Ino: Si, tal parece que se nos había olvidado que era la diversión sin alcohol

Aka: En que estábamos pensando cuando creíamos que el alcohol era lo mejor

Takiko: Seguramente las neuronas no nos funcionaban.

Lee: Pues yo propongo que haya más reuniones así

Todos: ¡SI!

Sasuke: ¡Salud con malteada por eso!

Hinata: Naruto, jamás pensé que tu papá cocinara tan bien

Sasuke: Y eso que no les ha preparado su mejor platillo Ramen, es el mejor de todo el Japón.

Ten-ten: Otro brindis con malteada por el papá de Naruto

Todos: ¡Salud!

Minato: Muchas gracias chicos

Minato jugaba shogi con Itachi en la mesa del comedor, el hermano de Sasuke se fue de colado a la fiesta ya que hacia mucho que no visitaba la casa de los Namikaze.

Itachi: Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a los chicos divirtiéndose tanto y sin una gota de alcohol dentro

Minato: SI, me recuerda a cuando eran niños y tu y Sasuke venían a jugar con Naruto, mientras que tú padre y yo jugábamos shougi

Itachi: Si, era muy divertido, pero ahora yo soy el que esta sentado contigo jugando shougi, me siento ya realmente viejo.

Minato: SI tu te sientes viejo imagínate yo que ya voy a ser abuelo.

Itachi: Por cierto papá me conto algo del embarazo de Sakura, ¿Todo va bien?

Minato: SI, Naruto y yo siempre estamos al pendiente de ella, es una buena chica ayuda en todo lo que la dejamos.

Itachi: Me da mucho gusto.

Itachi y Minato siguieron platicando y jugando.

Shikamaru: Y Bueno y les dijeron si va a ser niño a niña

Ino: Si díganos que va a ser

Temari: Niño o niña

Sakura: Tranquilos aun no nos han dicho, preferimos esperarnos al nacimiento.

Hinata: Que lastima yo quería saber que iba a ser.

Gaara: Y todo va bien contigo Sakura

Sakura: Pues el papa de Sasuke dijo que tenia que cuidarme y no hacer mucho esfuerzo, para que el bebé naciera lo días en que tenia que nacer.

Naruto: Si, y yo me encargo de que ella siga las ordenes al pie de la letra.

Matsuri: Pues si te sientes mal en la escuela ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Sakura: Muchas gracias chicos.

Sai: Bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas que nos amargan el día y mejor hagamos una apuesta.

Todos: ¿Apuesta?

Matsuri: ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

Sai: Sí, apostemos cosas para el bebé, adivinemos que va a ser si niño o niña.

Neji: creo que es una buena idea. Así también nosotros ayudaremos a Sakura y Naruto con algunas cosas

Sasuke: Me parece una excelente idea.

Miaka: A mi también, Naruto ¿tienes algo en donde apuntar?

Naruto saco uno de sus cuadernos de para que Miaka pudiera apuntar y todo quedara escrito en papel y no se hiciera ningúna trampa, los chicos empezaron a hacer las apuestas y así quedo el asunto.

Nombre

Niño

Niña

Objeto apostado

Sasuke

X

ROPA

Hinata

X

PAÑALES

Sai

X

BIBERONES

Ino

X

JUGUETE

Gaara

X

BIBERON

Matsuri

X

PAÑALES

Lee

X

COBIJA

Miaka

X

OSITO DE PELUCHE

Aka

X

ROPA

Shino

X

PAÑALERA

Kiba

X

PERRO DE PELUCHE

Takiko

X

ROPA

Shikamaru

X

PAÑALES

Temari

X

BIBERON

Neji

X

CHUPONES

Ten-Ten

X

ROPA

Aka: Parece que esta todo muy parejo

Shino: Todo en la vida es muy parejo

Kiba: Vamos chicos en a foto se ve claramente de que va a ser un niño

Takiko: Kiba, estas viendo al revés el ultrasonido

Todos: Jaja

Todos rieron por un rato más la reunión acabo a las 11:00 p.m acabaron exhaustos y eso que solo habían platicado y jugar WII

Naruto: Es bueno tener amigos así verdad Sakura-chan

Sakura: Si, definitivamente son los mejores amigos que podemos tener.

Minato: Chicos hora de dormir mañana hay escuela

Naruto: Sí, Sakura-chan que tengas muy buenas noches, tú también papá

Sakura: Bunas noches Naruto, buenas noches Minato-sama

Minato: Buenas noches a los dos, y ya no me digas Minato-Sama me siento más viejo de lo que estoy, solo dime Minato.

Sakura: Esta bien Buenas noches Minato

Los 3 se fueron adormir, Sakura pensaba en Kakashi y en su prometida y en lo que les habría dicho el doctor, quizá ellos si quisieron saber el sexo del bebé

Sakura: En que demonios estoy pensando.

Sakura quedo dormida y tuvo un sueño muy bonito donde una niña corría a los brazos de un rubio muy sonriente la niña le gritaba papá.


	6. Un Conflicto más

**Capitulo 6: Un conflicto más**

Al día siguiente Sakura se sentía algo extraña, no en su cuerpo si no que sentía el ambiente muy pesado, sentía que todo mundo la miraba y murmuraba a sus espaldas. De pronto sintió como algo pesado golpeaba su espalda

Sakura: ¡AUCH!

Karin: Oye tú zorra

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa Karin? Por que me hablas asi, yo no te he hecho nada

Karin: No, pero ya no enteramos de que te casaste con Naruto Namikaze y que estas esperando un hijo de el, seguramente te querías quedar con todo su dinero verdad Zorra

Los alumno empezaron a aventarle todo tipo de cosas la peli rosa se cubrió el vientre para que su hijo no sufiera algún golpe, todo paro cuando Naruto llego a la escena.

Naruto: ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! (Naruto protege a Sakura)

Karin: Lo que pasa es que ya nos enteramos de todo, no puedo creer que hayas dejado que una zorra como esa te llevara a su cam…

Naruto: ¡No hables así de Sakura chan!

Karin: ¿Por qué la defiendes? Seguramente con lo zorra que es ese hijo ni siquiera es tuyo

Naruto: ¡Claro que es mío! ¡Vámonos Sakura-chan!

Pero los alumnos siguieron aventándole cosas a Sakura, pero para la fortuna de ambos Kakashi y los demás maestros llegaron a ayudarlos.

Kakashi: ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¡Vuelvan a sus clases o si no quieren que los expulsen a todos ustedes!

Kakashi tenia la suficiente autoridad para que los alumnos regresaran a sus salones, todos se fueron con cara de pocos amigos por la amenaza que les había lanzado Kakashi. Menos Karin que parecía satisfecha de lo que había sucedido.

Sakura y Naruto estaban e la oficina de Tsunade la chica estaba destrozada, no podía creer lo que le había pasado y las palabras de Karin la tenían mu asustada, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que se hijo no es de Naruto?¿Pero como si nadie sabia? Solo Ino y Hinata, pero estaba segura de que ellas nunca la traicionarían.

Tsunade pego el grito en el cielo cuando se entero de lo que había sucedido, estaba segura de que mañana tendría a todos los padres de familia, si no que en la tarde por, la tecnología del celular era algo que maldecía en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Tsunade: Pueden decirme ¡¿como demonio se enteraron los demás alumnos de esto?!

Naruto: No lo sé solo lo sabían algunas personas y le aseguro que son muy confiables.

Tsunade: ¡Claro y quien me asegura que algunos de sus amigos no se les pudo irla boca!

Naruto: ¡Ellos no son así, le aseguro que nunca dirían nada!

Kurenai: Perdóneme que me entrometa Tsunade-sama, pero los chicos con los que siempre se juntan Naruto y Sakura son confiables, se conocen desde que nacieron, no creo que ninguno de ellos haya sido el culpable.

Asuma: Kurenai tiene razón, no creo que alguno de ellos haya abierto la boca.

Kakashi entro en la oficina de Tsunade.

Kakashi: Disculpe por la tardanza pero tenia que calmar a los alumnos.

Tsunade: Kakashi ¿Cómo están los alumnos?

Kakashi: Pues no me extrañaría que ya hubieran llamado a sus padres, estoy seguro que por la tarde estarán aquí.

Tsunade: MALDITA SEA (Tsunade golpea el escritorio)

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama si me permite creo que la que provoco todo esto fue Karin

Tsunade: ¿Qué te hace pensar todo eso?

Kakashi: Hace unos días Naruto y yo coincidimos en el hospital, ambos llevamos a nuestras mujeres a hacerse el ultrasonido, yo vi a Karin en el hospital ese dia, quizá haya visto a Sakura y Naruto al salir.

Gai: Puede que los haya visto en el área de ginecología.

Asuma: Esa chica tiene un sexto sentido para todo lo que sea chisme.

Gai: Eso es la chica es inteligente lo que la hace aun más peligrosa.

Naruto: ¡Maldita zorra, seguramente nos estuvo espiando!

Sakura: ¡Eso ya no importa los padres vendrán y seguramente quedarán que me expulsen! (Sakura por fin había hablado estaba llorosa)

Naruto: Yo no lo voy a permitir Sakura –chan, si tú te vas yo también.

Tsuande: Calmate Naruto, no creo que tu padre permita que dejes a escuela, y tampoco yo voy a permitir que Sakura sea expulsada. Además creo que tengo un As bajo la manga. Naruto regresa a clases, Sakura, creo que es mejor que regreses a casa de los Namikaze, no puedes quedarte aquí.

Naruto: Yo también me voy a la casa

Tsunade: Has lo que te digo, ya te dije que tengo un plan y para eso te necesito a ti aquí en la escuela. Kurenai se que tienes una hora libre, ¿Podrías llevar a casa a Sakura?

Kurenai: Con mucho gusto Tsunade sama

Kurenai ayudo a Sakura a levantarse

Naruto: No te preocupes Sakura chan veras que todo va a salir bien.

LA chica salió sin decir ni una palabra.

Tsunade: Sera mejor que todos ustedes regresen actúen como si nada hubiera pasado, y si los alumnos hacen preguntas ustedes continúen con la clase.

Todos: SI

Kurenai llevo a Sakura a la residencia Namikaze, y aunque estaba más tranquila, no dijo ni una sola palabra en el camino.

Kurenai: Se que a tu edad no es fácil ser madre, pero puedo asegurarte que es algo que te hara crecer como persona y como mujer.

Sakura: ¿Tú crees? A estas alturas ya no se lo que pensar

Kurenai: Claro que lo creo, ahorita note debe de preocupar lo que piensen los demás si no lo que tu crees, cuando yo me entere de que iba a tener un hijo, al principio me asuste un poco, por que no tenia experiencia, además no era algo que Asuma y yo tuviéramos planeado, pero cuando lo vi nacer supe que era lo mejor que me había pasado. Poco a poco mi hijo me ha ayudado a crecer, contigo no será diferente.

Sakura: Espero que cuando mi hijo nazca pueda convertirme en una mejor persona

Kurenai: Lo serás, ahora descansa y olvídate de todo lo que paso hoy, estoy segura de que Naruto y Tsunade-sama harán algo.

Kurenai tenia razón debía de confiar en Tsunade y Naruto.

Minato había llegado a la escuela y tal como esperaba, los padres de familia ya estaban listos para atacar, con argumentos que parecían tontos pero que al final y al cabo le daban la razón a los padres de familia ya que por que se habían roto las normas de la institución.

Sr. Uchiha: Minato sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo.

Minato: Muchas gracias ahora si me permiten tengo que ir con Tsunade sama

Los padres de los amigos de Naruto y Sakura estaban ahí apoyándolos. Minato llego a la oficina de Tsunade donde le explicaron todo.

Minato: ¡Maldita sea!

Tsunade: Esto es muy grave, los padres de familia quedarán que expulse a Sakura.

Naruto: ¡Usted no puede dejar que eso pase! ¡Sakura no ha hecho nada malo!

Minato: El problema Naruto es que las reglas no permiten que un jovencita permanezca en el colegio embarazada.

Naruto: ¡Pero si todas las mujeres se embarazan!

Tsunade: Pero en una persona de la edad de Sakura, esta mal visto, se piensan cosas…

Naruto: ¡Y eso que! Si estoy de acuerdo de que a nuestra edad tener hijos no es adecuado, pero en lugar de juzgarnos nos deberían apoyar y como mi padre hizo con migo.

Todos lo que estaban en la sala se quedaron en silencio, se podía escuchar a los padres de familia desde a fuera exigiendo que Tsunade saliera a hablar con ellos.

Tsuande: Sera mejor que hale con ellos antes de que tiren la puerta de mi oficina.

Tsuande tomo el teléfono y le dijo a Shizune que metiera a los padres de familia al auditorio.

Minato: ¿Qué vas a ser?

Naruto: Si, dijiste que tenían un as bajo la manga.

Tsuande: Yo en realidad no voy a hacer nada, Naruto tu eres el que lo va a hacer.

Naruto: O-O ¿YO?

Minato: Me parece bien.

Naruto se quedo callado, Tsunade y su padre confiaban en él, pero el no sabia que que demonios iba a decir frente a una manada de padres de familia enfurecidos, era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Minato: No te preocupes se que lo harás bien. Confió en ti

Las palabras de su padre lo hicieron armarse de valor y confiar es si mismo, tenía que defender a Sakura-chan y a su hijo, ese era su deber ahora.

Tsunade: Tratare de hablar con ellos, y calmarlos un poco, espero que sepas en que momento hablar Naruto.

Naruto: S-Si

Tsunade fue al auditorio y de inmediato los padres de familia la empezaron a atacar con preguntas de por que había aceptado que Sakura se quedara en la escuela estado embarazada.

Señora: Seguramente por que es su pupila la ha aceptado.

Multitud: Si eso es

Tsunade: Eso es cierto, señores, pero les puedo asegurar que si algunas de sus hijas llegara a tener una situación similar que Sakura, la escuela estaría dispuesta a apoyarlos.

Mamá Karin: Esta diciendo que nuestras hijas son unas cualquieras, que se meten con cualquier hombre.

Tsunade: No me mal interprete, yo no quise decir eso, no soy quien para meterme en la vida de mis alumnos. Lo que quiero decir que esta situación es muy vergonzosa para mi, y por supuesto que tendrá una repercusión en la escuela.

Papá Karin: Claro que la tendrá por que pienso sacar a mi hija de la escuela en donde se supone que les deben de hablar de esas cosas para que no pase lo que le paso a su pupila.

Tsunade: Claro que hemos hecho pero creo que también es parte de los padres de familia hablar de sexo con sus hijos.

Papá Karin: Claro como si tuviera tiempo, por meso es que metimos a nuestros hijos en un colegio.

Miltitud: SI

Naruto enojado de cómo las personas trataban a Tsunade, salió a escenario.

Naruto: Es por eso que estas cosas pasan, por que ustedes prefieren resolver las cosas con dinero, que pasar el tiempo con sus hijos.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a Naruto.

Señor: ¿Y tú quien eres?

Naruto: Namikaze Naruto y soy el padre que espera Namikaze Sakura-chan.

Señora: Es un Namikaze

Los murmullos empezaron a sonar, todos estaba sorprendidos de que un Namikaze estuviera metido en tal embrollo, siempre había sido una familia muy respetable, bueno menos una vez, precisamente cuando nació Naruto, ya que dijo que la novia de Minato Namikaze estaba embarazada y después lo había abandonado, pero todo se olvido, ya que a algunos padres de familia no les convenía por que podrían perder los negocios que tenían con los Namikaze.

Karin: Ves papá esa Haruno solo quería atraparse a un millonario.

Naruto: ¡Tu cállate Karin! Las cosas no fueron así, Sakura-chan no es de esas mujeres caza fortunas, al contrario, ella en un principio me rechazó, pero meses después, hubo una fiesta donde ella y yo estábamos muy borrachos y bueno…amanecimos los dos en la cama, con pocos recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Mamá: Su padre debe de estar muy avergonzado.

Minato: Todo lo contrario, no puedo decir que estoy totalmente feliz de sus acciones o que estas fueron correctas, pero tampoco puedo dejar de apoyarlo, por un error que cometió, que también yo cometí a su edad.

Todos los padres de familia volvieron a murmuras, Minato les confirmaba lo que había pasado hace casi 18 años.

Naruto: Yo se que dejar una mujer embarazada a nuestra edad no es lo correcto, yo estuve dispuesto a aceptar mi responsabilidad, ahora no solamente estudio también trabajo, por que si bien mi papá me apoya, también lo tengo que apoyar en otras cosas. En los gastos de la casa por ejemplo o en las cosas para mi hijo. Y créanme ha sido duro casi no voy a fiestas o me divierto como antes, pero solo de pensar en mi hijo me hace tener más energías.

Mamá Karin: ¡Tonterías!

Naruto: No son tonterías, ¿Acaso ustedes no sentían lo mismo cuando estaban esperado a sus hijos?

Silencio.

Naruto: Quizá si ustedes los padres de familia se sentaran con sus hijos unos minutos a platicar y vieran como piensan, como pensamos, este tipo de cosas no estarían pasando, se supone que ustedes los adultos deben de confiar en nosotros como la nueva generación.

Papá: Quizá si ustedes se comportaran con más madures.

Naruto: ¿Cómo demonios van a saber que somos maduros si ni siquiera hablan con nosotros? ¿Acaso sabe a donde se van sus hijos cada fin se semana? ¿Con que amistades se juntas? ¿O por que se emborrachan?

Ninguno de los padres supo contestar.

Naruto: Todos ellos se sienten solos, por eso se van a fiestas o hacen cosas peores que emborracharse, por que creen el mundo no los entiende, o que sus padres no les entienden.

Chico: Es cierto, tenemos amigos, pero hay veces que nos falta que una persona mayor nos escuche, y que mejor que fueran nuestros padres.

Papa2: Pero si para eso viene a la escuela.

Naruto: En la escuela tenemos profesores que nos enseñan Matemáticas e Historia, pero también nos enseñan como le hicieron para llegar aquí y con sus historias de vida nos hacen creer en nosotros mismo. Pero hay algo que no se obtiene en esta escuela, es el cariño de un padre, sus consejos de un padre, el hecho de escuchar a los maestros como superaron un obstáculo, nos hace sentir bien, pero si escuchamos a un padre contarnos la historia de cómo superamos un obstáculo es mucho mejor. Es algo que no sabría como explicar con palabras.

Alumna: A mi me gustaría que me escucharas mamá. Y que me contaras la historia de cómo llegaste a ser quien eres.

Naruto: Ven señores, escuchen a sus hijos y cuando quieran hacer algo que los ayude a crecer apóyenlos. Como mi papá lo ha hecho con migo.

Minato: Muy bien Naruto.

Padre 2: Chico tus palabras son ciertas, pero no vinimos aquí para que nos dieran una lección de cómo ser un buen padre.

Madre2: Si, vinimos aquí a arreglar lo de esa chica Sakura.

Naruto: Me salí un poco del punto lo sé, pero esto fue por que pienso que si los padres de familia tienen un acercamiento a sus hijos este tipo de situaciones no estarían pasando.

Minato: En lo que se refiere a Sakura ella merece seguir estudiando, cometió un error pero como padre de familia que soy no puedo permitir que por ese erros la chica arruine su futuro. Y como donador de la escuela quiero decirles que si alguna de sus hijas llegara a pasar por esta situación (espero que no) yo sere el primero en apoyar sus estudios en esta misma escuela.

Los padres de familia quedaron asombrados ante tal actitud.

Chica2: Pues yo estoy de acuerdo en que Sakura se quede siempre que necesitaba ayuda ella estaba ahí, para apoyarme.

Alumnos: Si estoy de acuerdo. Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad. Creo que no se merecía lo que le hicimos.

Todos los alumnos abogaron por que Sakura se quedara a terminar sus estudios, la única que no quedo satisfecha fue Karin que decidió salirse del lugar junto con sus padres.

Minato: Lo lograste Naruto

Tsunade: Sabia que mi as bajo la manga era lo mejor.

Naruto se quedo muy orgulloso, Minato también sabia que su hijo podía hacer un cambio en la gente, después de todo lo había cambiado a él.

Pensamiento Minato: Kushina me pregunto si tú también estarías orgullosa de él.

Minato y Naruto llegaron a casa dándole la buena noticia a Sakura, así ella pudo dormir y tener un bello sueño como él de la otra vez.


	7. Dedicatoria

**Hola Hola, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios una vez más, he recibido comentarios muy positivos muchas gracias, bueno estamos a la mitad del fic y espero de todo corazón que ñes siga gustando, aquí tenemos un poco mas de NaruSaku para los que les gusta esta pareja, jeje, y para que no siguen a esta pareja pero les gusta el fic pues muchas Gracias de nuevo por leer el fic, les agradezco la preferencia. Bueno sin más que cometar aquí les traigo el capi 7 **

**Capitulo 7: Dedicatoria.**

Después de el gran problema causado por Karin, las cosas parecían que iban mejorando, los exámenes finales se acercaban al igual que la graduación, a Sakura ya le era imposible esconder su embarazo (estaba en el segundo trimestre). Naruto seguía trabajando con su padre y todo iba mejor que nunca en la empresa Namikaze, los amigos seguían al pendiente por si algo se les ofrecía, en la escuela algunos alumnos huían de Sakura, otros pues simplemente no le daban importancia y otros cuantos les daba curiosidad y pedían permiso a Sakura para tocar su vientre, los chicos pero sobre todo las chicas se emocionaban incluso algunas lloraban eso a Sakura le causaba mucha ternura. Todos ellos que tuvieron la fortuna de sentir como una vida estaba formándose dentro de una persona, le deseaban mucha suerte y salud a Sakura y su bebé.

Definitivamente Naruto había logrado un cambio en los alumnos, Minato le había dicho algo de lo que había argumentado para defenderla, eso le emocionaba mucho, pero el hecho de ver el producto de lo que había dicho le hacia sentirse orgullosa de que Naruto fuera su esposa y el padre de si hijo.

Cuando Sakura pensó en eso ultimo se dio cuanta de que cada día pensaba menos en Kakashi, no pensaba en el como la persona que alguna vez amo, ni siquiera pensaba en el como el padre de su hijo, incluso estando en su clase se acordaba de eso, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en terminar sus estudios, en terminar la prepa con un promedio bueno, preparase para el parto y en…Naruto.

Inner Sakura: ¡NARUTO! …Pero…¿Será?...¡No puede ser!...¿Me estaré enamorando de Naruto?

Sakura que estaba en las gradas de la cancha de futbol soccer viendo como Naruto y su equipo jugaban para pasar a la final que sería dentro de un mes. El marcador estaba empatado 2-2, el partido estaba muy cerrado y emocionante, cualquiera de los dos equipos podía meter el gol de la victoria.

El árbitro había marcado tiro de esquina en contra del equipo de Naruto, afortunadamente Chouji que era el portero logro alejar la pelota de la portería y Naruto la tomo, el rubio en un rápido contragolpe se fue acercando a la portería en una clara oportunidad de gol, todas la gradas se pusieron de pies, eran los últimos minutos del partido seguramente metiera el gol o no Naruto, el arbitro acabaría con el partido, para irse a penaltis y definir al finalista de ese partido.

El rubio hizo una pared con Sasuke y cuando este le devolvió el balón, un chico barrio a Naruto dentro del área, marcando penalti a favor del equipo de Konoha, lamentablemente la barrida causo que el pie de apoyo de Naruto se doblara .

Sasuke: Naruto estas bien.

Naruto: Si no te preocupes solo es una torcedura ¡AUCH!

Pero al parecer no parecía una simple torcedura, ya que solo de apoyar el pie era un dolor insoportable.

Neji: Sera mejor que Sasuke cobre el penal

Miantas que los chicos discutían quien debía cobrar el penal, Minato, el señor Uchiha, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame y demás padres de familia habían llegado.

Hinata: ¡Tío por aquí!

Las chicas hicieron un lugar para que los padres de familia se pudieran sentar.

Minato: ¿Cómo van?

Ino: Aun siguen empatados

Temari: Acaban de marcar un penal a favor nuestro

Takiko: Si pero parece que a Naruto lo han lastimado

Minato: ¿Cómo?

Sr. Hyuuga: Espero que no sea grave es un excelente cobrador de penales, como tú Minato.

Sr. Uchiha: SI, no había alguien mejor cobrando penales que tú.

Minato: Jaja, me estas avergonzando frente a las chicas.

Matsuri: Apoco ustedes también jugaron futbol.

Sr. Nara: Claro, recuerdo que fuimos tricampeones esa vez, fuimos los héroes del año para la escuela.

Aka: Y usted señor Namikaze ¿también era delantero como Naruto?

Sr. Akimichi: Minato era libero (último hombre en la defensa) no había quien pudiera superarlo, gracias a el no nos ganaban.

Minato: No exageres, también tú como portero nos salvaste de muchas.

Sakura: ¡Miren parece que Naruto va a cobrar el penalti!

En la cancha.

Shikamaru: ¿Estas seguro que puedes?

Naruto: Claro, me lastimaron el pie izquierdo, yo soy diestro.

Gaara: Esta bien Naruto, confiamos en ti.

Lee: Si nuestro pase a la final esta en tus pies.

Sasuke: Vamos Dobe.

Naruto se quedo frente a la pelota, mientras que los demás salieron del área grande.

Naruto: No se preocupen chicos, confíen en mí.

Todo estaba en silencio, todo mundo estaba en tensión. Solo eran Naruto, la pelota y la portería, el rubio siempre había practicado penales con su padre, pero esta vez era diferente, no era solamente una practica la contrario de ese pena dependía su pase a la final. Estaba nervioso, le dolía mucho su pie de apoyo y solo eso podía hacer que si tiro no fuera tan fuerte y tan colocado como el quería, pero también tenia mucha motivación, todas las personas que estaban en las gradas confiaban en él por eso estaban apoyándolo, su padre, sus amigos, Sakura y su hijo estaban ahí ¡No podían fallar! Naruto retrocedió unos pasos después se en carrero…

Naruto tiro el penal de una manera muy confiada, justo al centro de la portería y de globito, pero…

Todos: GOOOOLLL!!!

El equipo de Konoha estaba en la final todas las gradas se fueron a festejar a los ganadores, los chicos llevaban en hombros a Naruto no solo por que fuera el que anoto el penal si no también, por que le dolía mucho el pie. Sakura por su parte iba bajando poco a poco las gradas, el embarazo no le permitía hacer muchas cosas ya, además no quería sufrir una caída.

Minato: Te ayudo Sakura.

Sakura: Estoy bien vaya con su hijo, yo después lo alcanzo.

Minato: No importa, si te pasa algo Naruto es capaz de matarme aunque sea su padre, además estoy seguro de que quiere compartir este momento con nosotros 3. (Refiriéndose también al bebé)

Sakura bajo ayudado por Minato, cuando por fin llego a tierra firme, caminaron hacia donde estaba la multitud festejando, Naruto le dijo a sus compañeros que lo llevaran hacia donde estaba Sakura, estos obedecieron y lo llevaron hacia ella. Naruto bajo de los hombros de su compañeros.

Naruto: ¿Qué les pareció mi penal?

Sakura: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TIRAR UN PENAL DE ESA MANERA! ¡TAN CONFIADO! ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI LO HUBIERAS FALLADO?! ¡NO VES QUE TODAS ESTAS EMOCIONES SE LE PASAN A TU HIJO!

Naruto: P-pero Sakura-chan…

Sakura: ¡No hay pero que valga, si el niño sale con cara de susto va a ser tu culpa! Aun así me alegra de que hayas sido tu el que metió el penal.

Sakura abrazo a Naruto, todos estaban sorprendidos ante el cambio de humor que tubo Sakura, "Debe de ser por el embarazo, las hormonas la traen como loca" pensó Naruto, aun así a Naruto le gustaba que Sakura lo abrazara de esa forma.

Sr. Uchiha: ¡Vamos todos a festejar a mi casa!

Sasuke: Papá ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?

Sr. Uchiha: Claro, hay que festejar que dentro de un mes estarán jugando la final.

Gaara: ¡Fiesta en casa de Sasuke!

Todo el equipo con sus respectivas novias y padres fueron al casa de los Uchiha, en donde al parecer todo ya estaba preparado para una gran fiesta, también ahí el señor Uchiha le hizo el favor a Naruto de verle el pie, para fortuna de todos solo era un pequeño esguince, que con un ungüento y descanso sanaría. Y estaría como nuevo para la fina.

Sai: Que bueno que nuestro jugador estrella va a estar bien para la final.

La fiesta estuvo muy movida, hubo pastel, comida mexicana y muchos antojitos, también hubo unos cuantos tragos, claro todo con moderación.

Sasuke: Sakura te robo un momento a Naruto tengo que decirle algo

Sakura: Claro adelante.

Sasuke se llevo a un lugar a Naruto para que no los pudiera oír Sakura.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: Ya esta todo listo para hoy en la noche

Naruto: ¡En serio, Muchas gracias Sasuke!

Sasuke: Las chicas y Kiba se irán en un momento para empezar todo

Naruto: Bueno entonces será mejor que me vaya yo también para irme preparando

Naruto regreso cojeando hacia Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, te molestaría que nos fuéramos, es que me duele un poco el pie y quisiera descansar.

Sakura: No claro que no, quería despedirme de las chicas, pero parece que se ha ido.

Naruto: Yo le dije a Sasuke que me despidiera de los chicos, así que vámonos.

Sakura: ¿No quieres que te ayude?

Naruto: Ja ja, el que debería ayudarte soy yo, no te preocupes estoy bien.

La pareja se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando Itachi los intercepto

Itachi: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: ¿ Qué pasa Itachi?

Itachi: Mi padre quiere que uses estas muletas para que apoyes lo menos posible el pie, además no te puedes ir, no creo que así como estas puedas manejar.

Naruto: Jaja es cierto, se me había olvidado y mi papá ya se fue.

Sakura: De veras, y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Itachi: Por eso no se preocupen yo los llevo al fin que nuestras casa quedan cerca.

Naruto: Muchas gracias

Itachi: No hay problema préstame tus llaves.

Sakura: Te debemos una Itachi.

Itachi llevo a los chicos a su casa, y después el tomo un taxi para regresarse.

Sakura: Pense que tu padre estaría en casa

Naruto: Seguramente le salió algo en el trabajo y por eso no esta, bueno me voy a dar un baño.

Sakura: Pues yo a ver que hago, si necesitas algo me llamas.

Naruto: O-O Sakura-chan te estas tomando muy enserio tu trabajo de esposa.

Sakura: ¿Qué acoso no lo soy?

Naruto: Si, pero antes nos veíamos como amigos, ahora no se siento algo diferente en ti.

Sakura se ruborizo, acaso Naruto se estaría dando cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Sakura: Mejor metete a bañar.

Naruto se metió al baño, mientras que Sakura iba a su cuarto a tratar de tranquilizar todas aquellas emociones.

Sakura: ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que era realmente una tontería, ya eran esposos, se supone que no debería darle vergüenza que Naruto se percatara de sus sentimientos, pero definitivamente no eran una pareja normal, se habían casado por que Naruto había tomado la responsabilidad del bebé, no habían pasado por ese enamoramiento mientras eran novios, nunca habían tenido una primera cita o un primer beso, o todas aquellas cosas con las que sueñan los adolescentes. Era chistoso, pero verdad a ella le estaba pasando después del matrimonio y de un hijo, aunque no precisamente de su esposo, algunas veces pensaba que eso solo pasaba en las telenovelas.

Sakura vio su cama, no se había dado cuenta de que había algo tendido ahí, lo observo detenidamente y vio un vestido negro muy bonito, con algunas piedras de adorno en la falda, era hermoso y parecía de su talla, también había una nota:

_Sakura-chan:_

_Espero que te guste el vestido lo escogí especialmente para ti. Ponte muy guapa por que hoy saldremos. Te veo en la puerta de tú recamara a las 8:00 p.m. jaja._

_Naruto_

Sakura se emociono entonces fue a ver si Naruto ya había salido del baño, para ella también tomarse un baño, al perecer aun seguía ahí, así que decidió mejor bañarse en el baño que estaba en su cuarto, así le daría una sorpresa a Naruto. Se metió a la tina y se dio un baño de burbujas muy rico que la relajo, estaba tan feliz, como una adolescente: "Jaja pero si soy adolescente, aunque con una gran responsabilidad" dijo acariciando su vientre.

La peli rosa se arreglo como nunca y se puso el vestido que le había regalado Naruto, no era por nada pero se veía muy bien, además sentía que su vientre le daba un toque más femenino y sexy, Sakura miro el reloj aun faltaban 15 minutos para que Naruto tocara a su puerta.

La chica se vio al espejo una y otra vez para ver que esta todo perfecto.

Sakura: Bebé más vale que te comportes, por que hoy tendremos una cena romántica con tu papá y últimamente me has pateado mucho.

El bebé pareció entender a su madre por que se quedo quietecito, pero cuando toco Naruto se emociono y empezó a moverse.

Naruto: O-O Sakura-chan te ves hermosa

Sakura: Muchas gracias. Tú… ¡Auch! Bebé que te dije

Naruto: ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien, te sientes mal?

Sakura: No, parece que esta emocionado por que vamos a salir, Tú también te ves muy guapo aunque uses muletas

Naruto: Si, estas no estaban planeadas, te ofrecería el brazo pero ¿Te molestaría que te ofreciera una muleta?

Sakura: Jaja no será un placer.

Naruto: Y el bebé te patea muy fuerte

Sakura: Si, parece que será un excelente futbolista como su papá.

Naruto: Sabes eso suena raro "papá", pero me gusta como se escucha

Cuando salieron de la casa Sakura se encontró con una súper limusina y a Sasuke vestido de chofer.

Sasuke: Su limusina esta lista.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: Si me permite ayudarla a subir señora.

Sakura: No tienes por que

Sasuke: El día de hoy por ocasión especial voy a ser su chofer así que permítame.

Sasuke ayudo a Sakura y después choco las manos con Naruto, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Sakura: ¡Qué bonita esta!

La limusina estaba muy bien acondicionada tenia bar service y una televisión, Sakura esta encantada.

Naruto: ¿Te gusta?

Sakura: ¡Me encanta!, pero debió de salirte un ojo de la cara

Naruto: Pues ni tanto, el papá de Matsuri me hizo una rebajita y pues con lo que he ganado en el trabajo.

Sakura: Naruto ¿por que haces esto?

Naruto: Bueno por que eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo y además nunca hemos tenido una cita.

Naruto tenía el mismo sentimiento que Sakura, sobre la primera cita e inclusive el primer beso, pero sabía que debía ir poco a poco, después de todo en la primera cita no se da un beso.

El camino era largo pero la verdad ni lo sintió por que iban bromando con Sasuke, sobre su atuendo de chofer.

Naruto: Deberías vestirte así más seguido

Sakura: Si estoy segura que a Hinata le encantaría.

Sasuke: De hecho pienso que una de sus fantasías sexuales es verme vestido como chofer.

Todos: Jaja

Llegaron a lo que pareciera un Dojo y si que lo era pero había algo especial en ese dojo, también era un jardín verde, lleno de hermosas flores, iluminado no solo por la luces que tenían los arboles enredados también, por las luciérnagas, era una escena de un cuento de hadas, inclusive de un fan fiction (Chiste local jaja)

Neji: Señores, si me permiten acompañarlos a su mesa.

Sakura: ¡¿Tú también Neji?!

Neji guio a la pareja hasta un lugar muy bonito, había un puente que conectaba tierra firme con una pequeña isla que tenia como adorno una árbol de Sakura en pleno florecimiento, y bajo este una mesa lista para dos personas.

Neji: Bienvenidos a su mesa.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Estrellas

**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir el capi, como siempre muchas gracias por su reviews, me encanta que les guste este historia, ya estoy empezando otra, en cuento termine este empezare a subirla, también es NaruSaku, aunque tiene un poco de SasuSaku también, otras parejas son KibaHIna, ShikaIno (Las cuales no tendrán gran desarrollo, pero si habrá momentos de estas parejas, para los fans de estos), Minato y Kushina están vivos, y un personaje original mío, su nombre es Mei y es la hermana mayor de Naruto y esta casa con nada más y nada menos con Itachi Uchiha…bueno basta de spoilers espero que cuando sea el momento me sigan es ese fic, por mientras los dejo con los últimos capítulos de este fic. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**CAPITULO 8: ESTRELLAS**

La mesa y la vista eran fabulosas, es sol estaba metiéndose y la bóveda celeste empezaba a oscurecerse, las estrellas se mostraban en todo su esplendor, la luna también era testigo del nuevo amor que estaba naciendo en el corazón de la chica, pero que el joven no había notado. Neji prendió las velas para dar un ambiente aun más romántico.

Neji: En un momento les traen la comida nuestras chefs están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que ustedes queden satisfechos.

Sakura: ¿Quiénes son las chefs?

Naruto: Miaka, Ten-ten, Hinata y Aka

Sakura: ¡FIU! Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme.

Naruto: ¿Y que te parece todo esto Sakura-Chan?

Sakura: me parece todo esto un sueño hecho realidad, no puedo creerlo, ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?

Naruto: No hubiera podido hacer nada sin la ayuda de nuestros amigos, ellos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera perfecto.

Sakura: Tenemos excelentes amigos entonces y excelentes tíos para nuestro hijo.

Sai y lee interrumpieron trayéndoles el primer platillo que eran rollos de sushi, después vendrían el plato fuere, que fue ramen al estilo Hinata, que no era por nada, pero le hacia la competencia al de Minato, y por último la especialidad de Miaka pastel de queso con zarzamora, los dos quedaron realmente satisfechos con la comida.

Naruto: Oye Sakura-chan, ¿Ya has pensado en el nombre para el bebé?

Sakura: Aun no, cada día falta menos para el nacimiento y ni siquiera me ha puesto a pensar en eso.

Naruto: Que te parece si mientras pensamos, metemos los pies en el estanque, Io dice que tiene propiedades relajantes.

Sakura: Me parece buena idea, el estudiar para los exámenes me ha estado estresando un poco.

Naruto: Si, a mi también.

Naruto y Sakura se descalzaron y se sentaron en la orilla del lago en donde metieron los pies en verdad esa agua tenia magia en ella, ya que inmediatamente se sintieron relajados. Mientras que sus amigos se escondían arriba del árbol, para tener una mejor vista para el primer beso.

Naruto: Recuerdas que en segundo de prepa tuvimos que tomar una clase extra escolar.

Sakura: Si, yo tome cocina ¿Y Tú?

Naruto: Astrología, junto con Sasuke, nos inscribimos casi al ultimo y ya no había lugar, para otras cosas, de hecho no nos quedo de otra, la otra clase en donde había lugar era confección.

Sakura: Jaja, ya me imagina a Sasuke ya ti cociendo como dos niñas, aunque hubiera sido bastante útil, hubieras podido hacer a ropa para el bebe.

Naruto: Pues seguramente me hubiera ido mejor, tuve que trabajar mucho para poder pasar astrología, tuve que hacer un trabajo especial para pasarla, Sasuke me ayudo.

Sakura. ¿Y de que se trato tu trabajo?

Naruto: Sobre los protectores de los cuatro puntos cardinales, Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko y Seiryu y sus constelaciones. Fue un trabajo realmente difícil, no dormí una semana, y a pesar de eso ya no me acuerdo mucho, solo me acuerdo de una de las constelaciones.

Sakura: ¿Así, de cual?

Naruto: En el sur en Suzaku, la constelación de Hydra, ves como que ese rombo con una colita.

Sakura: Si, lo veo.

Naruto: Esa constelación también era conocida como Nuriko y se escribe con el kanji de sauce.

Sakura: Y por que te acuerdas de esa constelación precisamente.

Naruto: Desde que escribí el ensayo se me quedo gravada ese nombre y para mi fortuna, fue la constelación que mi maestra me pidió que le explicara, jaja, gracias a eso saque una calificación aceptable y pude pasar al ultimo grado.

Sakura: Nuriko…me gusta ese nombre, además por que también mi papá me contaba una historia sobre esa constelación.

Naruto: ¿Así?

Sakura: papá decía que hacia mucho tiempo había un sauce lloron, todo el tiempo estaba llorando por que siempre estaba solo, nadie lo acompañaba, entonces la estrella del sur bajo a decirle que dejara de llorar, ya que su llanto era tan molesto que no la dejaba brillar como siempre quería. El sauce le dijo que no podía dejar de llorar por que estaba muy triste, la estrella le pregunto la razón, el árbol contesto que su tristeza se debía a que hace tiempo los humanos habían acabo con sus amigos, y familia, pero que a él lo habían dejado de pie, por que su corteza era tan dura que no la pudieron cortar.

El árbol se sentía mal por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos, la estrella del sur se conmovió tanto ante esa historia que le dijo al sauce que si subía al cielo, desde ahí podría vigilar a todos los arboles, y también podría defender a sus constelaciones, por que estaba segura de que con su dureza seria de mucha ayuda. El sauce acepto y desde el cielo empezó a vigilar a todos los arboles, y también cuida a los otras constelaciones del sur.

Naruto: Es una historia muy bonita.

Sakura: Si, siempre me la contaba para irme a dormir, siempre daba resultado.

Naruto: ¡Sakura-chan, tengo una idea! Que te parece si como primer nombre le ponemos Nuriko, creo que es un buen nombre y no importa el sexo que sea, y bueno ya dependiendo de lo que sea, le podemos poner el nombre de tus padres.

Sakura: ¿En serio? De verdad quieres que se llame como uno de mis padres.

Naruto: Si, por que no yo tengo el nombre de mi abuelo paterno, no le veo ningún problema.

Sakura: Muchas gracias Naruto.

Sakura abrazo a Naruto, este le regreso el abrazo, cuando se sepraron sus caras quedaron muy cerca era la oportunidad de que se dieran el primer beso, se iban acercando poco a poco…

¿?: ¡ACHUUUU!

Naruto y Sakura: ¿El árbol estornudo?

Árbol: ¡KIBA!¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESTORNUDAR JUSTO CUANDO SE IBAN A DAR EL BESO!¡LES QUITASTE LA INSPIRACION!

Kiba: Lo siento mucho pero se me metió un mosquito.

Miaka: Creo que ya nos escucharon

Naruto: ¿Por qué están arriba del árbol?

Ino: Pura curiosidad

Temari: Es que desde el árbol se ve mejor la bonita pareja que hacen.

Sakura: Por que no en lugar de estar espiando vienen y se unen a nosotros.

Naruto: Si vengan a contemplar las estrellas con nosotros.

Los chicos se unieron a la pareja, y junto con las malteadas que les había mandado Minato todos se divirtieron en el maravilloso jardín, y cuando ya estaban cansados se dieron cuanta de que ya era la media noche, así que decidieron quedarse en el dojo, el papá de ino tenía varios futones ahí, no tendrían pijamas pero el cansancio era suficiente como para dormir.

El único que no pudo conciliar el sueño fue Naruto, que se quedo un rato más contemplando las estrellas.

Minato: Naruto ¿Eres tú?

Naruto: Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

Minato: Llegue a la case y como no vi a nadie me preocupe, Inoichi me hablo para decime que seguramente se habían quedado aquí así que vine a echar un vistazo. ¿Cómo ye fue?

Naruto: Todo salió perfecto, casi me doy un beso con Sakura, pero Kiba estornudo y pues no se dio.

Minato: No te preocupes hijo veras que todo se dará a su tiempo, ya habrá otra oportunidad.

Naruto: Lo sé además, ya me di cuenta de que amo a Sakura-chan y que también quiero muchísimo a s…a nuestro hijo. Ahora más que nunca quiero tener a ese bebé en mis brazos.

Minato vio como si hijo tenia la ilusión de ser padre, se reconoció a si mismo cuando Naruto estaba apunto de nacer, pero su situación diferente, Minato se acordó de una platica que había tenido con alguien, precisamente días después del problema con los padres de familia.

-FLASH BACK-

Minato estaba en la casa preparando la comida para cuando los chicos llegaran de la escuela, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta era Kakashi.

Minato: Kakashi ¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa

Kakashi: Quiero hablar con usted un poco.

Minato: Por su puesto ¿Qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?

Kakashi: No, Kaida se sentía un poco mal y decidí quedarme le pedí permiso a Tsuande-sama, además aproveche este día que no están Sakura y Naruto para venir a platicas con usted.

Minato: Tú duras.

Kakashi: Minato-sensei, usted conoció a mi padre y fue un buen amigo para él, cuando este murió usted me ayudo mucho para que fuera la persona que soy ahora y también gracias a su ayuda estoy en donde estoy ahorita, por eso quiero pedirle una disculpa, por que he faltado a mis enseñanzas.

Minato: ¿Haber faltado a mis enseñanzas? Pero Kakashi según se tú no has hecho nada malo, estas apunto de ser padre y bueno creo que te va muy bien en el trabajo.

Kakashi: Es que ese es el problema, que no solo voy a tener un hijo si no dos.

Minato: Cual problema Kakashi al contrario deberías ser feliz, ¡Van a ser gemelos!

Kakashi: Es que si voy a tener dos hijos, pero no con la misma mujer, lo que quiero decirle es que el hijo se Sakura también es mi hijo.

Minato quedo en shock.

Minato: Quieres decir que mi nieto, en realidad no lo es, entonces Naruto no es el padre.

Kakashi: Así es Sakura estaba muy borracha, y quería irse a su casa sola, yo no iba a permitirlo podía ser muy peligroso, pero ella me empezó a seducir y yo cai en la tentación.

Minato golpeo a Kakashi.

Minato: ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON UNA MENOR DE EDAD TE APROVECHASTE DE SU ESTADO!

¡Nunca pensé esto de ti Kakashi!

Kakashi: Lo siento mucho, debi decírselo antes de que Naruto y Sakura se casaran, pero fui un cobarde.

Minato: ¡Engañaste a tu mujer que también esta embarazada, ahora entiendo por que Sakura trato de abortar al niño!

Kakashi: ¡Abortar! No lo sabia debió ser el día en que fui a mi casa, seguramente ella quería decírmelo pero al ver a Kaida…

Minato: Ese día Naruto la saco de una clínica en donde ella también pudo haber muerto, la pobre esta desesperada que no midió las consecuencias.

Kakashi: Yo no sabía.

Minato: Naruto también me dijo ese día, que Sakura y el habían amanecido juntos en la cama y desnudos, ¿Quién te dice que no paso nada entre ellos?

Kakashi: Sensei créame ambos estaban en un estado en el que no pudieron hacer nada.

Minato: Aun así Naruto me asegura de que ese niño es de él, y lo comprobaremos cuando nazca.

Kakashi: Naruto sabe que el hijo no es de él, no ha dicho nada por que quiere proteger a Sakura, seguramente pensó que si le decía la verdad no lo dejaría hacerse cargo del niño. Pero aun no sabe que yo soy el padre.

Minato se quedo en silencio no sabía que pensar o que decir.

Minato: Naruto ama a Sakura más de lo que pensaba, nunca pensé que haría todo esto por ella.

Kakashi: Es una lastima que ella no lo corresponda.

Minato: Yo no estaría tan seguro de so, quizá al principio no lo amaba y solo lo veía como un amigo muy especial, pero ahora puedo asegurarte que esa mirada ha cambiado.

Kakashi: Perdóneme de nuevo por no haberle dicho antes estoy muy arrepentido.

Minato: Ciertamente estoy muy decepcionado de ti Kakashi, pensé que los valores que te había inculcado tu padre habían sido más fuertes, pero ya veo que no, por lo pronto me da gusto que hayas aceptado tu responsabilidad, ahora lo que sigue es decirle a Naruto la verdad por lo dolorosa que sea, y también a tu prometida.

Kakashi: He tratado de decirle pero tengo miedo que la noticia le haga daño a ella y el bebé.

Minato: quizá no se lo puedas decir ahorita, pero tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, y es mejor que salga de sus propias bocas, a que alguien más se los diga.

Kakashi: Muchas gracias por su consejo ahora si me permite preguntarle ¿Qué hará con Naruto y Sakura?

Minato: Confió en el buen juicio de ambos, estoy de que Sakura le dirá la verdad, quizá se arme un buen lio así que estate preparado, pero aun así no creo que Naruto deje a Sakura ni el bebé, y además Sakura estoy seguro que esta empezando a amar a mi hijo…

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Minato: Ya se que el hijo que espera Sakura no es tuyo

Naruto: O_O ¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!

Minato:… no me subestimes, se más de la vida que tú.

Naruto: Perdón por no haberte dicho antes, pero pensé que no me dejarías encargarme del niño si sabias que no era mío.

Minato: Quizá tengas razón, y lo he pensado mucho, la acción que hiciste para muchos podrá ser una tontería, mira que hacerse cargo de un niño que ni siquiera es suyo, muchos pensarían que eres un tonto. Para otros sería una acción noble digna de un caballero, digna de un hombre que ama la vida.

Naruto: Y tú ¿Qué tipo de acción piensas que fue?

Minato: En tu caso, una acción de un hombre que realmente ama a una mujer, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con tú madre, no me hubiera importado que fueras hijo de otro, la amaba demasiado, hubiera dado todo lo que ella me pidiera, pero ella decidió irse, dejándome lo mejor que he hecho en la vida.

Naruto: Todavía la extrañas, ¿verdad?

Minato: Hay días en que pienso como seria nuestra vida si ella estuviera aquí, pero eso nunca va a pasar, la verdad me encanta nuestra vida tal como es.

Naruto: A mi también, a veces me hubiera gustado decirle mamá, pero cuando pienso en tu en Sakura y en mi hijo es cuando le doy gracias a la vida por ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Minato: En eso te pareces a mi.

Naruto: Creo que por eso ayude a sakura-chan, por que me parezco a ti.

Padre e hijo se quedaron viendo las estrellas casi hasta al amanecer.

Agradecimientos a:

Sadness-Doll

Ayla

Multicolored Midnight

Srach-chan jeje que bueno que te gusto el detalle de la comida mexicana, tenia antojo de ella cuando lo escribí

Dark Lunacy

AINA-SAN

Itzel

sumebe

Shineline Amelia Ferteri

macabre-wolf

RinxNaranjosa

Disculpen si olvide a alguien, de todos modos muchas gracias, espero que me sigan en mi próximo fic, y en el que estoy haciendo con Sadness, quizá hoy o mañana suba el capi de Crimson shade, solo estoy revisando los errores que tenga. Bye


	9. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**CAPITULO 9: UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**H**abía buenas y no tan buenas noticias, los exámenes estaban en proceso, todos estaban concentrados, sobre todo los de ultimo año ya que debían de sacar excelentes calificaciones para que fueran aceptados en las universidades que deseaban, para nuestros amigos era pero ya que debían de entrenar para la fina, afortunadamente Naruto ya se había recuperado y el equipo estaba completo, pero algo inesperado había pasado, la final sería al día siguiente de la graduación, lo cual sería un poco problemático, ya que estarían desvelados y cansados, Tsuande trato de hacer que el partido se aplazara unos pocos días pero no lo logro, las autoridades deportivas le dijeron que ellos debían de seguir el calendario, y que era su culpa en hacer la fiesta de graduación un día antes de esta. Así que a la directora no lo quedo de otra más que aceptar las condiciones, esperando que aun así ganaran la final.

En lo que se refiere a Sakura el séptimo mes se estaba volviendo un poco pesado, ya le era más cansado moverse así que los profesores le dieron permiso de solo asistir a los exámenes y después regresarse a su casa para que pudiera descansar, a ella le agrado la idea por que así tendría más tiempo tejer ropa para su bebé. Naruto y ella ya habían comprado todo lo necesario para la llegada de su hijo, solo faltaba un poco de ropa, pero querían esperar hasta que naciera, solo compraron la ropa necesaria para unos días y después ir a comprar más dependiendo de que fuera niño o niña. Minato y su hijo también se habían pasado toda la semana pintando el cuarto ya acomodando los muebles, los tres estaban muy emocionados por que dentro de poco llegaría un nuevo Namikaze a la familia.

Mientras tanto en la escuela. Los chicos estaban entrenando

Sasuke: ¡Vaya hasta que se terminaron los exámenes!

Naruto: ¡Si! Y pensar que mañana es la graduación.

Neji: Deja de eso pasado mañana es la final.

Sai: No se como demonios Tsunade-sama no pudo convencerlos de que la hicieran otro día.

Lee: Pues yo escuche que contra el equipo que vamos a jugar esta un hijo de los más importantes empresarios que hay en Osaka, pero que él y su familia viven en Tokio.

Kiba: Vamos pero si en nuestro equipo, casi todos somos de familias conocidas en todo Japón.

Gaara: Si, pero la diferencia es que nuestros padres no se prestan a sobornos.

Shikamari: Gaara tiene razón, es seguro que los organizadores del torneo no aceptaron el cambio de fecha por que seguramente recibieron una buena cantidad de dinero.

Shino: Eso solo demuestra que nos tienen miedo.

Kiba: Pues que le vamos a hacer solo esperemos que el desvelo no nos cueste la copa.

Naruto: Calmense chicos, todo va a estar bien, simplemente no beberemos alcohol, eso puede afectar nuestro rendimiento, y que cuando vayamos a dormir realmente descansemos, además nuestro trabajo en equipo es el mejor de todo Tokio. Estoy seguro que vamos a ganar. ¡De veras!

Shikamaru: Naruto tiene razón nuestro éxito en la liga a sido a nuestro trabajo en equipo, todos nos ayudamos en todo, es por eso que hemos llegado tan lejos.

Sasuke: Si, y más con Shikamaru como nuestro estratega dentro de la cancha tenemos todo controlado, verán que estaremos celebrando la copa.

Gai: Chicos el entrenamiento ha acabado.

Todos: Que bueno, Ya tengo hambre.

Gai: Recuerden no reventarse mucho mañana en la graduación, más eso no quiere decir que no deban divertirse, mañana los veo temprano para hacer un partido inter escuadras y después podrán irse a dar un baño y ponerse guapos para la graduación. ¡Ustedes tiene en poder de la juventud!

Sasuke: A veces me da miedo tenerlo como entrenador (comento Sasuke en voz baja)

Naruto: Si, pero no puedes negar que gracias a él también llegamos a la final

Shikamaru: Ni que lo digas.

Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas para descansar un poco, Naruto estaba exhausto no solo por el entrenamiento también mentalmente, había trabajado muy duro para pasar todos sus exámenes debía pasarlos todos si quería que lo aceptaran en la Universidad de Economía de Tokio.

Naruto: ¡Ya llegue!

Sakura: ¡Hola Naruto, que bueno que ya llegaste! Tú papá tuvo que salir, le llamaron urgentemente del trabajo.

Naruto: Que lastima ¿Dejo algo de comer? Estoy hambriento.

Sakura: Claro ya esta todo para que nos sirvamos. Siéntate

Al termino de la comida, se pusieron a ver una película era una película de amor, "Pídele al tiempo que vuelva", era la parte más triste de la película y Sakura se recargo en el hombro de Naruto, esto causo que el chico se sonrojara, pero aun así abrazo a Sakura. Ambos se vieron a la cara y sin pensarlo dos veces se dieron su primer beso, fue corto pero en ambos hubo una reacción extraña en sus cuerpos.

Naruto: Perdóname Sakura-chan yo.

Sakura: Esta bien no te preocupes, es más…

Sakura volvió a besar a Naruto, esta vez el beso se torno bastante apasionado, el calor empezó a inundar sus cuerpos cuando Sakura sintió una patada en el vientre…

Sakura: ¡AUCH! Definitivamente va a ser futbolista como su papá

Naruto: ¡A ver dejarme escuchar!

Naruto puso su mano y su oreja en el vientre de Sakura era hermoso poder escuchar y sentir a su hijo, era una experiencia inolvidable.

Naruto: Sakura-chan lo que paso ahorita.

Sakura: Lo que paso ahorita…yo… quiero que sea el inicio de nuestra relación.

Naruto: ¿NANI? O_O

Sakura: No te puedo pedir que seas mi novio, por que ya eres mi esposo, pero si te puedo pedir que empecemos una verdadera relación de pareja.

Naruto: ¿Estas segura Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

Naruto: Gracias Sakura-chan por darme esta oportunidad.

Los chicos sellaron el inicio de si relación con un tierno y cálido beso, Minato presencio todo sin que los chicos se percataran de que estaba ahí (no como con Kiba), espero el momento exacto para hablar. No quería interrumpir un momento hermoso, Minato esperaba que en poco tiempo Sakura se decidiera a decirle quien era el padre del bebé, tenía fe de que no se armara un gran borlote.

Minato: Chicos ya llegue.

Naruto: Hola papá ¿qué tal te fue?

Minato: Digamos que fue algo que no esperaba pero, espero que todo este bien.

Sakura: Se nota algo preocupado

Minato: Estoy bien, mejor cuéntame Naruto ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Naruto: Muy bien, espero que todo lo que me pase estudiado de frutos.

Minato: Veras que sí, por lo pronto de lo único que tiene que preocuparse es de ganar la final pasado mañana.

Sakura: Tu padre tiene razón no quiero que vuelvas a preocuparme, tiene que ganar en el tiempo reglamentario.

Naruto: ¡Veras que si Sakura-chan!

Minato: Bueno chicos, yo me voy a descansar hoy fue un día bastante pesado. Buenas noches

Sakura y Naruto: Buenas Noches.

Minato se fue a su recamara, Naruto se quedo un poco preocupado, veía a su padre muy preocupado nunca lo había visto asi.

Minato: Espero que no tengamos que encontrarnos, aunque creo que nuestro encuentro será imposible de impedir.

Minato recordó lo que había pasado, si había recibido una llamada urgente, pero no era del trabajo era de Tsunade que quería verlo para decirle algo muy importante.

El problema era que él equipo contra el que van a jugar la final los chicos era el equipo del hijo se Uzumaki Kushina, la madre de Naruto. Minato en su vida había pensado que volvería encontrar a la mujer que algunas vez amo, y mucho menos que la iba a encontrar con un hijo un año menor que Naruto, ambos jugarían la final, hermanos que no sabían que lo eran, lo más seguro era que ella y su esposo estarían ahí.

Naruto no conocía a su madre, ni siquiera tenia una fotografía de ella, él nunca había deseado tener una foto de ella, el chico era feliz tal y como estaba, lo que le preocupaba a Minato ahora que a Kushina por alguna razón le llegara el amor maternal por Naruto, y se lo quisiera llevar, no lo iba a permitir por supuesto, pero el problema surgiría si Naruto se quisiera ir con su madre.

Minato: ¡Vamos Minato! Quítate esas cosas de la cabeza, Naruto nunca quedaría irse con su madre. Además si Kushina en verdad quisiera a Naruto, lo hubiera venido a visitar al menos unas cuantas veces, mejor dicho nunca lo hubiera abandonado. Además no creo que se atreva a decir algo frente a su esposo e hijo.

Mientras que Minato se preocupaba por su ex-mujer, Sakura y Naruto estaban muy felices y esperaban que dentro de unos meses su felicidad fuera completa.

Sakura: Por cierto Naruto ahora que estamos empezando, quiero decirte quien es el padre de mi hijo. También le diré a Tsuande-sama y a tu padre la verdad.

Naruto: Etoo…Sakura-chan no quería decírtelo por que no quería preocuparte, pero mi papá ya sabe la verdad.

Sakura: O-O y como se entero?

Naruto: No tengo ni idea, pero lo importante es que ya lo sabe, no creo que le haya dicho a Tsunade-obachan, creo que prefiere que se lo digas tú.

Sakura: ¿Y que te dijo sobre lo nuestro?

Naruto: =) mi padre es la mejor persona que conozco en este mundo, lo tomo bastante bien.

Sakura: Naruto, siento decirte esto, pero no entiendo como tu madre pudo abandonarlos, ustedes son tan buenas personas, ahora que voy a ser madre, no logro comprender como pudo dejarte abandonado, yo en mi vida me atrevería a abandonar a mi bebé.

Naruto: Hay personas que no tienen ni un poquito de cariño hacia otras, pero afortunadamente están tú, mi papa, y mis amigos. Hablando de padres, por favor no me digas quien es el padre del bebé.

Sakura: Pero debes saberlo…

Naruto: Si, pero por ahorita solo quiero disfrutar este momento.

Sakura: Esta bien disfrutemos el momento y los que vienen, pero tienes que prometerme que me escucharas.

Naruto: De acuerdo Sakura-chan, Gracias.

Sakura: NO gracias a ti una vez más Naruto.

Sakura y Naruto durmieron por primera vez juntos en la misma cama, en verdad era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Al día siguiente Naruto se tenía que ir a entrenar, así que las chicas decidieron verse en la casa de Naruto, para arreglarse así Sakura no se tendría que mover demasiado, ya que seguramente la noche sería larga, y preferiría cansarse en la fiesta, Naruto y los demás llegarían ahí, para bañarse y cambiarse, para después partir hacia el salón donde la graduación sería.

Naruto y Sakura estaban extrañamente felices, y por supuesto sus amigos lo notaron.

Sasuke: ¿Qué te pasa Naruto, estas extrañamente lleno de energía el día de hoy?

Sai: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Naruto siempre tiene más energía que todos nosotros juntos.

Sasuke: Si, pero hoy es diferente…

Naruto: Es que chicos hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida

Shikamaru: No me digas que tú y Sakura…

Naruto: Pues si hubo algo entre nosotros, pero no como ustedes piensan, aun es muy pronto, para eso, pero ya nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y sentí algo muy especial en ella, creo que me esta empezando a creer.

Lee: Lo bueno que no estuviste Kiba, seguramente te hubiera dado un ataque de tos, en esos momentos.

Kiba: ¡OIGAN! Ya les dije que se me metió un mosquito, fue solo un accidente

Gaara: Entonces quiere decir que si relación esta empezando.

Shino: Me da mucho gusto que las cosas estén mejorando.

Sasuke: Eso es un buen augurio, creo que las cosas empezaran a mejorar.

Lee: Si seguramente mañana, ganaremos.

Todos: ¡SIIII!

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto, las chicas ayudaban a sakura a preparar un poco de comida, para que los chicos comieran antes de bañarse. Sakura también estaba muy feliz hasta tarareaba una canción.

Ino: O es el embarazo el que te tiene de tan buen humor, o definitivamente paso algo entre tú y Naruto.

Sakura: ¡que cosas dices Ino!

Hinata: Tiene razón la ultima vez que te escuchamos tararear una canción fue cuando nos dijiste que estabas a un paso de entrar a la escuela de medicina.

Aka: Ándale Sakura, dinos que paso

Sakura: Pues Naruto y yo ayer nos dimos nuestro primer beso

Todas: ¡GYAAAAAA!

Takiko: ¿Y que tal estuvo?

Sakura: Fue lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida

Miaka: Me da mucho gusto que ya hayan dado ese gran paso, y que me dices de eso…

Sakura: ¿Cómo demonios planeas que pueda tener relaciones con alguien estando de siete meses?

Ino: Vamos sabes mejor que todas que eso no es excusa.

Temari: Esta bien, el beso es un primer paso, lo demás se dará con el tiempo.

Sakura: Es algo que en mi vida había sentido, pero es tan hermoso, de verdad estoy enamorada de Naruto.

Takiko: Que lindo es el amor

Las chicas siguieron platicando, minutos después llegaron los chicos que estaban llenos de energía a pesar del duro entrenamiento que habían tenido, las chicas le dieron de comer, y después poco a poco se fueron metiendo a la regadera, para quitarse el sudor y la suciedad de la cancha. El tiempo siguió pasando, minato llego igualmente para preparase y en emenos de lo que canta un galo, la hora de irse a la graduación estaba llegando, las chicas ya estaban listas con sus vestidos, y los hombres con sus trajes, ya todo estaba listo cuando sono el timbre de la residencia Namikaze.

Naruto: ¿Quién puede ser?

El rubio abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre de gran estatura, cabello blanco, ataviado en un traje negro, era…

Naruto: ¡Padrino!

¿?: ¡¿Cómo esta mi ahijado favortio?!

Naruto: Nunaca pensé que vendrías

¿?: Nunca en mi vida me perdería los dás importantes de mi sobrino, quizá de ahora en adelante no me los pierda por que pienso quedarme en Tokio.

Minato: Eso es fabuloso Jiraiya-sensei

Minato y Jiraiya se saludaron con un gran abrazo, hacia tiempo de que el gran sabio Jiraiya no se aparecia por la casa de los Namikaze, el fue gran amigo del padre de Minato, y le tomo un gran cariño a Minato y Naruto, incluso el primero lo consideraba como su segundo padre.

Jiraiya: Me alegra verlos otra, vez, espero que no haya llegado tarde para irnos juntos.

Naruto: Para nada, ven presentar a mis amigos aunque creo que ya los conoces.

Jiraiya: Pues valdría la pena que me los presentaras de nuevo, hace tanto tiempo que no vengo por acá que seguramente ya me olvide de ellos.

Naruto: Chicos, ¿se acuerdan de él? Es ero-sennin

Jiraiya: No me hagas mala fama muchacho

Neji: Como olvidarlo

Kiba: Si, si en una de tus fiestas cuando estábamos jugando a las escondidillas prefirió irse a ver a las señoritas a un baño termal que esta cerca del salón de fiestas.

Inner Jiraiya: ¿Cómo es posible que se acuerden de eso, solo tenían 5 años?

Naruto: Mira ella es Sakura-cha, mi esposa

Jiraiya: Vaya, recuerdo que siempre hablabas de una Sakura, andabas loquito por ella, y mira ahora, ya hasta casado estas.

Sakura: Me da mucho gusto velo de nuevo Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya: Y dime Sakura tú tutora sigue estando igual de buen…(estaba apunto de decir buena) bueno, ya sabes.

Sakura: Sigue igual de estricta que siempre, le dará mucho gusto verlo.

Jiraiya: Te aseguró que mi también me dará mucho gusto verla.

Minato: Bueno, mejor platiquemos en el camino, por que si nos hará tarde.

Todos se fueron a la graduación, el salón estaba muy bonito, era grande, tenia varios distintivos que decían felicidades a los graduados, todo estaba muy padre, aunque Naruto se preguntaba si debía estar ahí, aun no sabia si había pasado todos los exámenes. Sakura sintió ese miedo.

Sakura: No te preocupes tanto, estoy segura de que sacaste muy buenas calificaciones.

Naruto: SI tienes razón.

Los chicos estaban todos muy divertidos, platicaban, bailaban incluso hasta cantaban, Jiraiya ya se había ganado un buen golpe de Tsunade, pero no le importo y aun asi la invito a bailar, ella acepto. Mientras que minato seguía sentado y preocupado, por lo que pudiera pasar mañana en la final, Jiraiya se dio cuanta de eso, y le pidió a Gai que bailara con Tsunade.

Jiraiya: Aun te preocupa lo que me platicaste

Minato: Jiraiya-sensei, no es momento de platicar de cosas como estas ¿por que no disfrutas la fiesta?

Jiraiya: No puedo disfrutar la fiesta, viendo a uno de mis seres queridos sufrir, no se a que le tienes más miedo, si a la reacción de Naruto o a la tuya al verla otra vez con otro hombre, aun la quieres verdad.

Minato: …

Jiraiya: Entonces tengo razón, de cierta manera si te preocupa Naruto, pero sabes perfectamente que ha madurado y que nunca te abandonaría mucho menos a sakura, lo que enrealidad te hace tener esa cara de preocupación es tu reacción, tienes miedo parecer un tonto, frente a la mujer que amas.

Minato: Es cierto nunca he podido olvidarla, y quizá sea un tonto en aun estar enamorado de ella, pero no puedo evitarlo, el hecho de pensar que esta con otro hombre hace que … me muero de celos, envidia, no quiero que Naruto note eso, siempre me he mostrado fuerte ante la situación, no quiero que mi hijo note debilidad en mi.

Jiraiya: Naruto ha madurado, va a ser padre de un hijo que ni siquiera es suyo, se ha vuelto muy fuerte, te aseguro que si Naruto nota un momento de debilidad en ti no te juzgara, al contrario te entenderá y te pasara un poco de su fuerza, el es así.

Minato: Al pareces tu también has crecido Jiraiya Sensei

Jiraiya: durante mis viajes vi a muchas personas, personas fuertes que sin importar lo que pasara nunca se rendían, otras creían que eran fuertes, pero al momento de la verdad mostraban su cobardía, otras que por el contrario no conocían su verdadera fuerza, pero en un determinado momento la descubrían. La gente se cae para levantarse, yo me caí muchas veces, y he de confesarte que estuve a punto de quedarme tirado, pero me di cuenta de que lo que en realidad importaba no era la forma en que te caías, si no la forma en que te levantabas, y las veces que lo hacías, para mi era mejor haberlo intentado y caerme que nunca intentarlo y aun así caerme. Muchos me decían que era un tonto, pero no me importaba, yo lo seguiría intentando.

Minato: Y ¿después de todo este tiempo lograste lo que querías?

Jiraiya: Mis libros son los más vendidos, he de decirte que hasta un profesor como Kakashi los compra, quizá al principio el resultado no será lo que tu piensas o como tu lo querías, pero por algo se piensa, lo importante es que ese resultado por más pequeño que sea es fruto de tu esfuerzo, es lo más satisfactorio que hay, y como todo cosecha si sabes administrarla crecerá y se convertirá en algo muy grande.

Minato: Sabes te pareces a Naruto, él siempre cargo con la imagen de su padre, siempre fui considerado un genio, pero ha trabajado duro más de lo que la gente piensa.

Jiraiya: Si, pero uno con cabeza dura, en eso también tú te pereces a Naruto, cuando había algo que se les metia en la cabeza, no había poder humano que pudiera sacárselos, Naruto siempre luchar contra tú imagen cuando un hijo nace se espera que supere al padre, Naruto en verdad la tiene dura.

Minato: Te equivocas él ya hace tiempo que me supero, la gente no se ha dado cuenta, pero Naruto ya hasta más haya que yo.

La cara de Minato cambio, su preocupación se había ido, y eso era por que confiaba en su hijo.

Inner Jiraiya: Lo sé Minato, ese mocoso de Naruto ya nos supero y por mucho. Toda su Generación ya nos supero para algo mejor. Pero de que me preocupo si así debe de ser.

En ese momento pusieron una canción lenta que Sakura podía disfrutar sin miedo a que se le adelantara el parto.

La graduación acabo, con unos padres orgullosos de ver a una nueva generación que podría hacer un gran cambio.

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron muy temprano, se dieron un baño para ver si así se les quitaba el sueño, y funciono, pero de todos modos se sentían un poco cansados.

Gai: ¡Vamos chicos saques ese espíritu de la juventud!

Sasuke: ¿ De donde demonios saca tanta energía?

En las gradas

Jiraiya: Te ves mas tranquilo

Minato: Si la platica de anoche me tranquilizo un poco

Sr. Uchiha: Los chicos del equipo contrario ya llegaron.

Un grupo de chicos de la misma edad llego a la cancha, Mianto se pregunto quien de todos seria el hijo de Kushina, y la respuesta le llego rápidamente, un chico de mediana estatura muy alegre de cabello rojo llego con sus padres, un hombre alto vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa sport estaba acompañado de una mujer de cabello largo también rojo, delgada llevaba a una niña a penas de 3 años con ella en brazos, definitivamente era ella, pero había algo que Minato veía raro, claro era su sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonrerir, su sonrisa se apago cuando le dijeron que estaba embarazada de Naruto.

Sr. Aburame: ¿Estas bien Minato?

Minato: Si, todo esta bien.

Los padres del chico se despidieron y se fueron a buscar lugar a las gradas, para mala suerte se dirigían hacia ellos. El señor parecía señalar algo.

Sr. Nara: Soy yo o nos esta señalando a Nosotros

Sr. Akimichi: Yo diría que esta señalando a Minato

La pareja y su hija se acerco.

Sr. Yamakawa: Usted es Namikaze Minato-sama verdad

Minato: Yo me quitaría el sama, pero asi es yo soy esa persona.

Sr. Yamakawa: Ves Kushina te dije que era él y tu que no querías venir a verlo.

Kushina: …

La mujer mantenía distancia y no veía a los ojos a Minato.

Sr. Yamakawa: Dejenme presentarme, mi nombre es Cho Yamakawa, ella es mi esposa, Yamakawa Kushina y mi hija menor Hana, es un gusto conocerlo.

Minato: Es un gusto conocerlo señor Yamakawa (parecía un señor muy amable Minato no creía que fuera el que soborno a las autoridades deportivas) Usted es el de las empresas Yamakawa de Osaka verdad.

Sr. Yamakawa: Lo era, pero lamentablemente por algunos manejos a empresa se vino a bajo y tuve que vender parte de las acciones a Oda Inc. No me gusto mucho vendérselas pero no me quedo de otra si quería darle una vida decorosa a mi familia tenia que hacerlo. Su hijo también juega en el equipo

Minato: Entiendo por que no quisiera venderle las acciones, creo que todos sabemos aquí que los negocios de Oda Yokihiro no son de los limpios.

Sr. Yamakawa: Así es, ya sabe lo que se dice por ahí, pero que le vamos a hacer, también conozco sus empresas nunca pensé que mi hijo se enfrentaría a personas tan importante, como los Uchiha o los Yamanaka.

Kushina: Bueno será mejor que busquemos lugar, no queremos incomodarlos. Verdad cariño.

Sr. Yamakawa: Tienes razón nos vemos luego y que gane el mejor.

Todos: Gracias.

La pareja se retiro Kushina volteo y sin querer se encontró con los ojos de Minato, pero rápida mente aparto la vista.

Jiraiya: entonces ya salió el peine, de quien soborno a las autoridades deportivas.

Sakura: Oda Yokihiro, he escuchado algo sobre él.

Ino: Papá no iba a hacer tus negocios con él

Sr. Yamanaka: Si, pero su filosofía del negocio no me gusto.

Sr. Hyuuga: Es un hombre cruel, en los negocio, no importa que tenga que destrozar una empresa completa por tal de obtener más capital.

Minato: Una vez trato de hacer negocios con migo, pero el negocio se cayo, más bien yo lo tire, el hombre quería sobornarme para hacer lavado de dinero, no acepte, desde entonces tiene una rivalidad con la empresa Namikaze.

Sr. Uchiha: De hecho ha tratado de hacer negocios con todos los aquí presentes, pero ninguno le resulto.

Itachi: Seguramente se entero de que los hijos de las personas que no aceptaron entrar a su sucio plan jugaran contra su hijo, y quieren que pierda, es una manera de que se sienta mejor y gane al menos en algo, es una cuestión de honor.

Hinata: Pero solo demostró que le tiene miedo a los chicos.

Minato: deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos por ellos, son buenos en lo que hacen y además si trabajo en equipo es el mejor de todos.

: Si debemos tener fe en ellos.

Todos estaban atentos al partos apenas empezaría, se pondría muy serio, y así fue, los chicos del equipo contrario atacaron desde el principio, y también atacaron a los chicos ya que golpeaban mucho, aunque había uno que generalmente parecía que no quería hacerle daño a nadie, solo quería hacer un buen juego, era el chico de cabellos rojos, que cuando él capitán del equipo golpeo a Naruto.

Yoshido: Disculpa, se que no se esta jugando limpio. (el chico ayuda a Naruto a levantarse)

Naruto: Al parecer tú si vas con las reglas del juego limpio.

Yoshido: Solo soy deportivo, este no es más que un juego, en donde el mejor debe de ganar, o al menos eso es lo que espero.

Arbitro: Cobre la falta.

El partido seguí Naruto se llevo una buena impresión de ese chico en verdad era una buena persona, el venia a esa cancha a jugar, y a dar lo mejor que pudiera, pero lamentablemente sus compañeros de equipo no lo veían así.

: Vaya parece que nuestro hijo es el único que entiende que este es un partido decente.

Kushina: Ese chico al que levanto Yoshi…es…

Sr. Yamakawa: Se parece mucho al Señor Namikaze verdad debe ser su hijo, es muy buen jugador, tengo entendido que su padre también jugo en su época en el colegio, también era una de los mejores según se.

Kushina: Si, era una de los mejores.

Sr. Yamakawa: Dijiste algo

Kushina: No nada, ya se acabo el primer tiempo, voy a comprar algo para Hana, te la encargo.

Kushina le dejo a la niña y fue hacia a tienda, donde…

Minato: Kushina

Kushina: Minato

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de los chicos, Gai les daba instrucciones a los chicos, también planeaba la siguiente estrategia con Shikamaru.

Gaara: No se que les pasa, pero definitivamente vinieron a jugar a háganle más morentones a los del equipo contrario por que no han parado de golpearnos.

Lee: Juegan mejor de lo que pensé sobre todo, ese chico Yoshido y el capitán el tal Yokihiro.

Sasuke: Ese maldito del capitán, si me vuelve a dar otra te juro que yo…

Gai: Más vale que no hagan nada, eso es lo que quieren que ustedes caigan en su juego y si pueden que el arbitro los expulsen.

Shikamaru: Gai-sensei tiene mejor, vamos empatados, eso quiere decir que nuestras fuerzas están parejas, quizá lo mejor sea evitar los penales, tiene muy buenos tiradores, por lo que he visto no podemos arriesgarnos, a la suerte, debemos liquidar el partido en este tiempo o en los tiempo extras.

Neji: Yo digo que será mejor que aprovechemos las oportunidades que tengamos en este tiempo, sobre todo las oportunidades a pelota parada.

Naruto: SI estoy deacuerdo

Gai: Bueno chicos espero que sigan demostrando su espi…

Sasuke: Si, si ya sabemos todo el rollo

Salieron dejando a Gai solo en los vestidores, mientras que Naruto oyó algo extraño atrás de los vestidores así que espero a que los chicos se alejaran un poco para después, escuchar.

¿?: Ya te dije que si no lo haces, tu familia va a ser la que va a sufrir las consecuencias.

¿?: No te atrevas a ser nada en contra de ellos además no tienes el poder para hacerlo, además solo es un juego, no nos vamos a ganar la copa del mundo.

¿?: Para mi es una cuestión de honor, también para la empresa de mi padre, si logramos que ese idiota del hijo de Namikaze pierda…

¿?: No lograras nada, ni siquiera que se padre se una a su empresa…

¿?: Lo se pero para mi es suficiente ver su cara de perdedor

Naruto se volvió a esconder, vio como el capitán del equipo, salió de la parte de atrás de los vestidores. Naruto fue a ver quien estaba atrás y vio al Yoshido, estaba sentado pensativo.

Naruto: Deberías levantarte, el partido empezara dentro de unos minutos.

Yoshido: Ah…si, ya voy ¿escuchaste todo?

Naruto: SI quieres no, pero te advierto que cualquier cosa que haga tu equipo contra él mio no lo permitiré.

Yoshido: Yo no quiero que le pase nada a mi familia, tengo una hermanita de solo tres años, y si algo le llegara a para a la empresa de mi padre, el… se pondría muy mal.

Naruto: Eres un buen chico, platícame lo que tu capitán quiere hacer y te aseguro que pensare en algo para impedirlo.

El chico le conto que el capitán quería que fingiera un penal, para que metieran un gol, lo más rápido posible, asé el equipo de Konoha, perdería la confianza al tener un gol tempranero, y así caerían en la desesperación y le darían espacios a los del equipo contrario, para contra golpearlos con mayor facilidad.

Naruto: Ya veo, no te preocupes, advertiré a mis compañeros, y les diré que no cometan faltas innecesarias, sobre todo que traten de despejar la pelota a cualquier lado menos al tiro de esquina, no estando dentro del área no tendrán pretextos para marcarnos un penal.

Yoshido: Muchas gracias, la verdad no me gusta perder, pero siento que mi equipo no esta siendo justo, asi que…

Naruto: Dejate de preocupar, veras que quien gane será de una manera justa, y de eso tu te encargara.

Yoshido: Gracias, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Naruto: Namikaze Naruto ¿Y el tuyo?

Yoshido: Yamakawa Yoshido

Naruto: Mucho gusto amigo

Yoshido: Es un placer tener un amigo como ti Naruto

Los chicos se separaron, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, sin saber que en realidad eran más que eso.

Kushina: Minato, hace tiempo que no te veo

Minato: Ja, por que no has querido, Naruto, ha crecido mucho.

Kushina: Si ya lo vi, has hecho un buen trabajo.

Minato: Nunca entendí por que te fuiste, cuando nació Naruto, hubo un momento en el que pensé que cuando naciera en verdad lo amarías, y te decideras a quedarte y formar una familia.

Kushina: Era muy joven, no estaba preparada para ser madre, sabia que ti harías un mejor trabajo.

Minato: Yo también era joven y aun así no me importo crie a MI hijo lo mejor que pude, y hoy en día estoy muy orgulloso de cómo ha crecido. Además como te atreves a decir que eras muy joven, si poco después volviste a quedar embarazada de tu segundo hijo…

Kushina: Quiza tengas razón, pero esa vez no fui capaz de abandonar a mi hijo, no pude…

Minato: Nunca entenderé tus razones por la que abandonaste a Naruto, y no pretendo entenderlas, lo único que quiero en este momento es que mi hijo no salga lastimado con errores que cometimos en el pasado, si tienes aunque sea un poco de amor hacia Naruto habla con él, si asi lo quieres, aunque sea después de 16 años ve a tu hijo a los ojos.

Minato se retiro dejando a Kushina parada.

El partido volvió a empezar, de nuevo empezó a estar muy reñido, Naruto logro comentarle algo a Shikamaru, para que el se lo pasara a los demás los chicos hicieron todo lo posible por que no marcaran él tiro de esquina, pero en uno de esos desesperados intentos, se distrajeron y les metieron el primer gol, pero afortunadamente el equipo empato rápido gracias a un gol de Naruto.

Capitan: Ya sabes lo que debes de hacer, faltan menos de 20 minutos y si no haces lo que te digo

Yoshido: No te preocupes, pero sabes perfectamente que un penal, no es algo que se planee, la suerte puede que no este a tu favor.

Capitan: Eso lo veremos.

El capitán del equipo se las arreglo para que Shikamaru mandara a un tiro de esquina.

Shikamaru: Maldita sea

Kiba: No te preocupes, hay que concentrarnos, y tratar de no tocarlos.

Los chicos estaban marcando a cada uno, el chico Yoshido estaba nervioso, seguramente el capitán esperaba de que fingiera el penal, pero los chicos de Konoha en verdad estaban teniendo cuidado para que no tocarlos, entonces si solamente pudiera…si eso haría daría un cabezazo directo a la portería para que el portero la cachara y después la despejara, el capitán había mandado a casi todos al área, para que hubiera más posibilidades de un penal, la defensa de su equipo estaba débil, Naruto y su otro compañero son rápidos, podrán hacer un contra golpe entonces con suerte ellos ganarían era lo justo, lo más justo…y así fue, el chico hizo lo que le parecía muy justo, el tendría una oportunidad para ganar la copa, lo haría en una batalla más justa, ahora ellos merecían ganar.

Naruto y Sasuke no comprendieron al principio lo que el chico había hecho, pero no tenían tiempo de quedarse a meditar, debían de hacer un contra golpe rápido, si querían ganar el partido era la oportunidad, Naruto y Sasuke hicieron una pared Sasuke pudo meter el gol, era muy temprano para cantar victoria, pero una ventaja era una ventaja.

Capitán: ¡Como demonios pudiste fallar así!

Yoshido: Lo siento, pensé que el portero no la alcanzaría.

Capitán: Bueno no importa, la próxima vez haz lo que te dije. Si tenemos la oportunidad.

El capitán sabia que la defensa estaba siendo muy cuidadosa, eran buenos tenían que aceptarlos, pero el cansancio, ya se les empezaba a notar, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que el partido acabara, el futbol, era impredecible, pero también muchas veces justo, cuando un equipo se ha esforzado todo un campeonato para obtener el ansiado trofeo, obtiene su recompensa, los chicos del equipo de Konoha no solo habían estado juntos en un equipo desde hace tiempo, también trabajaban todos los días para perfeccionar, sus habilidades, y corregir los errores que se cometieron, y esta vez no seria la excepción, los chicos dieron cátedra de su trabajo en equipo, y metieron otro gol, era cierto que ya estaban cansados, pero en esas ocasiones es cuando el trabajo en equipo es el mejor.

Cuando pito el arbitro todos los chicos corrieron a abrazarse, estaban felicies de haber ganado la copa, era el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Todos: ¡CAAMPEEEONES, CAMPPEEOOONES!

Minato: ¡SI eso es Naruto, muy buen trabajo chicos!

: ¡si se pudo!

: Muchas felicidades, su equipo es el mejor

Minato: El suyo tambnien jugo muy bien, sobre todo su hijo, estoy seguro de que será un gran futbolisata.

: Si yo también confio en él, ahora si nos permite nos retiramos.

Kushina: Hasta luego.

La familia Yamakawa se fue mientras que Jiraiya, se acercaba a Minato.

Jiraiya: Parece que después de todo se va otra vez, sin decir nada.

Minato: Pensé que después de tanto tiempo había cambiado, pero ya veo que no.

Sakura: Es mejor que dejemos de pensar en esas cosas, mejor vámonos a celebrar con lo s chicos.

Ino: estoy deacuerdo.

Mientras  tanto con a familia Yamakawa.

Naruto: Hiciste muy buen trabajo, estoy seguro de que e próximo año con un equipo nuevo podras ganar la copa.

Yoshido: Si yo también estoy seguro, muchas gracias Naruto, espero que algun día pueda verte otra vez.

Naruto: Claro, a mi también me gustaría verte otra vez.

El chico se fue con su familia.

: Hiciste muy buen trabajo, veras que el próximo año, si podrás ganar la copa.

Yoshido: Yo también papá, nos vamos

Kushina: Ustedes adelántense, quiero ir al tocador. Yoshi, te encargo a Hana

Yoshido: Claro, ven acá hermanita, ¿qué tal te pareció el partido?

Hana: Jugaste muy bien hermanito, yo quiero ser como tu cuando sea grande

Yoshido: Bueno entonces tenemos que practicar con la pelota de una vez…cuando lleguemos a casa te enseñare a dar unos buenos pases.

Kushina vio que su esposo y sus hijos se fueran hacia el coche para ella poder seguir a Naruto, hacia el gimnasio, donde estaba sus cosas para refrescarse, estaba muerto de cansancio y de sed, quería refrescarse, así que se metió al baño para lavarse la cara, aparte también quería verse bien para Sakura-chan, cuando alguien entro y cerro la puerta con seguro.

Naruto: P-Pero que hace, por que cierra ¿Quién es usted?

Kushina: Quiza no me conozcas, pero yo a ti si, Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Por qué conoce mi nombre? ¡Ah usted es la madre de Yoshido! Pero por que me encerró, de vería estar con su hijo, a pesar de que no lo demuestre debe de estar triste.

Kushina: Tú también debes de estar triste Naruto, por todos estos años que no viste a tu madre…

Naruto: Mi madre era una persona sin corazón, que nos abandono a mi y a papá…

Kushina: ¡Tu no sabes nada de lo que yo sentía en ese momento!

Naruto: ¿Qué no se nada de lo que sentía en ese momento? ¿Qué me quiere decir…

Kushina: Yo…lo único que quería era ser libre…continuar con mi carrera, viajar por todo el mundo…no quería ser madre…no siquiera comprometerme.

Naruto: Usted es mi… ¡Váyase no la quiero aquí váyase, usted nos abandono a mi papá y mi, no sabe cuanto ha sufrido mi padre por su culpa!

Kushina: Perdóname Naruto, yo nunca te quise, aun ahora no se si lo que siento por ti es un amor de madre, o la misma frustración que sentí cuando me dijeron que estaba, embarazada, lo único que quería en ese momento era despertarme de esa pesadilla…

Naruto: Y por eso fuiste a una clínica de abortos, ¡Tu no me quieres y nunca me quisiste!

Kushina: Naruto, perdón, yo no quería lastimarlos, ni a ti ni a Minato, pero pensé que era lo mejor… (la mujer empezó a llorar quería abrazarlo pero el chico no se dejo)

Naruto: ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se decidió a verme? Si me hubiera querido, nunca me hubiera abandonado, se habría quedado con migo…

Kushina: Tienes razón…mucha razón, no tengo disculpa, pero ahora sabes que tienes un hermano…

Naruto: Mi único hermano es Sasuke…y mis demás compañeros, yo no quiero nada que venga de usted…

Kushina: Esta bien, ahorita estas enojado, pero ten te dejo mi dirección en Osaka, quizá algun día quieras conocer mejor a Yoshido o a Hana, son niños muy lindos y de buen corazón.

Kushina le dejo a un lado su teléfono y dirección, y salió del baño dejando a Naruto destrozado, pero con ella un peso menos en su ser, si Minato había criado bien al chico, seguramente recapacitaría e iría a verla algunas vez, quizá con esas visitas, ella podría sentir el amor de madre que nunca tuvo hacia él.

Pensamientos Kushina: Minato, yo ya hice lo que debía de hacer, no se si fue de la mejor manera, pues no se como tratar a nuestro hijo, pero ahora te toca a ti, y que el destino decida lo que pasa.

Kushina se limpio lagrimas y con su familia esperando que el caprichoso destino, le diera una nueva oportunidad.

Sasuke vio, a la mujer de cabellos rojos, sabia que la había visto, en algún lugar, pero no sabia donde, bueno pero eso no importaba, ahora debía de disfrutar del trofeo que les acababan de entregar.

Sakura: Sasuke haz visto a Naruto

Sasuke: Dijo que estaría en el gimnasio lavándose la cara, aunque te diré que ya se tardo

Sakura: Voy a buscarlo

Sakura se fue al gimnasio estaba preocupada por el también ella había visto a Kushina pasar, ¿Le habría pasado algo? Si era si, Naruto debería de estar mal, debía de estar con el en esos momentos, pero cuando iba a entrar alguien la intercepto, era Kakashi.

Sakura: Que haces aquí, déjame pasar Naruto me necesita.

Kakashi: Hace unos meses no pensabas en eso en verdad te has enamorado de ese chico.

Sakura: Naruto se lo ha ganado, ahora si me permites.

Kakashi: No te dejare buscarlo, hasta que me escuches, quiero darle mi apellido al niño

Sakura: Estas loco, como demonios te atreves a pedirme eso.

Kakashi: Es mi hijo no quiero hacerme cargo de él, pero no tampoco puedo dejar a Kaida.

Sakura: NO, si quieres ver a tú hijo no soy quien para impedírtelo, pero este hijo es más de Naruto que tuyo.

Kakashi: No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto, que paso cuando decías que me amabas…

Kakashi beso a Sakura…cuando alguien golpeo fuertemente a Kakashi.

Naruto: ¡Suéltala maldito!

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

Naruto empezó a golpear a Kakashi, y a maldecirlo

Naruto: ¡Eres un maldito!¡como demonios te atreves a aprovecharte de una de tus alumnas!¡Y Yo que pensaba que eras como mi hermano!

Kakashi: ¡Naruto golpeándome no conseguirás nada, lo que paso paso!

Sakura: ¡Kakashi tiene razón dejalo, lo puedes matar.¡

Naruto seguio con lo suyo, pero esta vez Kakashi si se defendió, el también le dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto

Kakashi: Es mejor que te calmes, no vas a solucionar nada golpeándome

Naruto: No me importa ¡Te odio, y lo único que quiero es matarte!

Sakura: Naruto…por favor ya basta…dejalo, se pueden hacer daño

Minato: ¡Naruto, ya déjalo!

Los chicos y sus padres habían llegado, había escuchado el escándalo,

Naruto: ¡Este maldito, se aprovecho de Sakura! ¡Él es el padre del bebé!

Kakashi: Naruto, déjame explicarte

Naruto: ¡Ya te dije que no quiero, Te odio!

Minato: ¡NARUTO YA BASTA TU NO ERES ASI!

Sakura: ¡Por favor Naruto, por favor te lo pido, Perdóname, por favor perdó…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura antes de que se desmayara,

Naruto: Sakura-chan….

Minato: ¡Llamen una ambulancia, Rápido!

Los chicos no pudieron celebrar el campeonato, ya que todos se fueron al hospital, Sakura, había tenido una baja de depresión y había tenido unas contracciones, pero afortunadamente se había controlado, y el bebé no iba a nacer hasta que debía, pero aun así ella estaba muy triste por la forma en que se había enterado Naruto de quien era el padre de su hijo, quería verlo para explicarle, pero el no quería entrar, y el papá de Sasuke le recomendó que estuviera tranquila, aun así por más que trataba, no podía dejar de llorar, tenia miedo que Naruto la dejara de querer, justo ahora que ella se estaba enamorando de él.

Mientras que Naruto, no podía creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando, primero lo de su madre, ahora lo de Sakura y Kakashi, era el peor día de su vida, cuando se suponía que tenia que ser el mejor, habían ganado el campeonato, pero no lo pudo celebrar, ni siquiera sus amigos pudieron celebrar por que estaban preocupados, por la salud de Sakura, estaba deprimido, no quería hacer nada, ni decir nada, Minato estaba preocupado, estaba seguro de que lo de Sakura, no era lo único que había hecho que Naruto reaccionara así, pero no quería hablar ni siquiera comer algo.

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo esta?

Minato: No me dice nada, esta como ido, ni siquiera ha llorado, me preocupa

Jiraiya: Tiene que digerir todo esto, no ha de ser fácil…

Minato: Es algo más, estoy seguro que es algo más lo que lo tiene así…

Kakashi: Lo siento por interrumpir, pero me gustaría saber como esta Sakura.

Minato: Esta bien, pero su estado de ánimo, no es muy bueno, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, tu esposa debe de estar preocupada.

Kakashi: Se va a preocupar cuando me vea con esta cara, pero tiene razón, ya me voy

Kakashi se retiro, Minato Y Jiraiya, se quedaron preocupados, por los chicos, pero lo único que podía sanar las heridas del alma era el tiempo.


	10. Disculpas

Bueno, primero que nada

Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento si lo hice esperar mucho es que tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y siempre se me olvidaba subir el capitulo, bueno espero que a pesar de que hace años que no renuevo el fic sigan leyéndolo, ya se acerca el final, vimos que a nuestros protagonistas se les complico un poco el asunto…léanlo para que vean como se resuelve el asunto, a los que también son seguidores de crimson shade también quiero disculparem, pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo asi que estén al pendiente por que pronto lo subiremos.

Espero que le guste este capi

Bye Bye a la próxima y dejen comemtarios

CAPITUO 10: DISCULPAS.

Naruto estaba sentado, no quería hablar con nadie, Minato se acerco a ver si quería aunque sea desahogarse.

Minato: ¿Quieres hablar?

Pero el chico no contesto.

Minato: Si no quieres hablar esta bien, pero al menos come algo, no quiero que tu también termines en el hospital.

Naruto: No quiero nada, solo déjame en paz.

Minato: esta bien pero recuerda que con esa actitud no vas a solucionar nada.

Minato lo dejo solo, algo más había pasado, no era solamente lo de Kakashi lo que lo tenia así había algo más, pero no sabia que era por más que lo pensara tenia el cerebro bloqueado, por la preocupación de Sakura y el bebe. Mientras tanto en la casa de Sasuke donde todo debería de estar feliz y celebrando el campeonato, estaban sentados tristes y preocupados.

Sai: Se supone que deberíamos estar festejando el campeonato.

Hinata: Si pero con lo que paso, hasta la ganas me quitaron de celebrar, además no me sentiría bien festejando, mientras que nuestros mejores amigos están pasando un momento tan duro.

Sasuke: SI también me sentiría mal, quien iba a pensar que todo esto iba a pasar y precisamente hoy.

Lee: Aunque no entiendo la reacción de Naruto, el ya sabia que ese niño no era suyo, no había por que golpear a Kakashi Sensei.

Neji: A mi también me sorprendió la raccion, pero la verdad creo que cualquiera reaccionaria así, si se entera de la verdad de esa manera, sobre todo sabiendo que era Kakashi el padre de ese hijo, Naruto lo quería como a un miembro más de su familia, Kakashi estuvo mucho tiempo conviviendo con los Namikaze.

Sasuke: No, estoy seguro que hay algo más, Naruto había madurado estos últimos meses, ya no era el mismo niño de antes, por mas mal que se haya enterado, el nuevo Naruto no hubiera reaccionado asi, lo conozco, estoy seguro que esa mujer tiene algo que ver…

Temari: Una mujer ¿Cómo era?

Sasuke: Alta, de cabellos largo y rojo la verdad no la alcance a ver muy bien, pero algo me dice que la he visto en algún otro lado, y que la conozco.

Ino: Puede que haya sido Kushina la madre de Naruto.

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Shikamaru: Pense que la madre de Naruto había muerto

Sasuke: No fue así, ella lo abandono cuando era solo un bebé recién nacido, Naruto no quería que ustedes supieran que su madre no lo quería, por eso invento esa mentira.

Aka: No entiendo si somos sus amigos, nosotros lo hubiéramos apoyado.

Shino: Muchas veces preferimos guardad ciertos secretos.

Takiko: Bueno que nos haya mentido o no, es otro asunto, ahora lo que debemos hacer como sus amigos es apoyarlo para que salga de esa depresión.

Gaara: Estoy de acuerdo…Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke: Tengo que quitarme la duda de algo, voy a la escuela se quedan en su casa

Sasuke había agarrado su chamarra y una lámpara para ver mejor.

Kiba: ¡A la escuela! ¡Pero si ya esta cerrada!

Sasuke hizo caso omiso los gritos de KIba y se fue hacia la escuela, tenia que encontrar algo que le confirmara, que esa mujer haba estado con Naruto, no sabia que demonios iba encontrar pero tenia una corazonada, Sasuke se metió como pudo a la escuela, y encendió la lámpara, debía de tener cuidado, seguramente el velador, estaría ahí, Sasuke se fue como gato sigiloso hasta el gimnasio, busco por todo el suelo, hasta que encontró algo era un papel, con una dirección y un teléfono, parecía de Osaka.

Sasuke: ¡Claro el acento del chico es de Osaka, ya decía yo que hablaba con un acento extraño! Y según lo que he escuchado, la mamá de Naruto se caso con un empresario de ese estado, ¡Bingo! Encontré lo que buscaba, espero.

Sasuke, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia el hospital, tenia que decirle al señor Minato, lo que había pasado, pero mientras Sasuke llega al hospital les narrare lo que esta pasando en casa de Kakashi.

El peli blanco iba llegando a su casa, esperaba que su prometida estuviera dormida para asi no lo viera golpeado, no quería preocuparla, al menos no hasta que naciera el bebé, el doctor les había dicho que Kaida no debía de sufrir emociones fuertes, por que si no la vida del bebé correría peligro y la de ella también.

El maestro entro con mucho cuidado a su casa, para que no lo oyeran…

Kaida: Kakashi ¿eres tu?

Kaida aun estaba despierta seguramente estaba preocupada por su llegada tan tarde

Kakashi: Si soy yo, perdón por llegar tan tarde.

La mujer lo abrazo.

Kaida: Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo.

La mujer bajo la mascara para besarlo, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con el rostro de su prometido golpeado.

Kaida:¡Que te paso! ¡Te quisieron asaltar!

Kakashi: No tranquila fue una pelea con un alumno

Kaida: ¿Un alumno? Pero si tú te llevas bien con los alumnos ¿Quién fue?

Kakashi: Es mejor que nos sentemos, no puedo seguir ocultándote la verdad, pero por favor no te alteres, no quiero que él bebé o tu se pongan mal.

Kaida: Kakashi, dime por favor con quien te peleaste

Kakashi: Naruto me golpeo por que se entero de la peor forma que el hijo que espera sakura no es suyo si no…

Kaida: Naruto, pero por que te golpeo, debió de golpear al que le hizo eso a su esposa, no a ti.

Kakashi: Es que ese es el problema, yo soy el padre del hijo se Sakura.

Hubo un silencio, la mujer vio a los ojos a Kakashi, entonces una lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Kaida: No es cierto

Kakashi: Lamentablemente si, esa vez de la fiesta de Halloween a la que me invitaron Sasuke y Hinata, fue ahí donde me acosté con Sa…

Kakashi no pudo acabar por que su mujer lo cacheteo, sabia que lo tenia merecido, se merecía eso y más.

Kaida: ¡ERES UN POCO HOMBRE! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE HACERME ESO! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Kakashi había escuchado esas mismas palabras de Naruto, y le dolió tanto oírlas ya que también consideraba a Naruto un parte importante de su familia, pero le dolía más oírlas salir de la boca de la mujer que amaba.

Kakashi: Tranquila que le puede hacer daño al bebé

Kaida: ¡EL BEBÉ NO TE IMPORTA!¡SI NO NUNCA NOS HUBIERAS TRAICIONADO!¡ERES UN MALDITO!

Kaida ser fue hacia las escaleras, la mujer estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, se fue a su cuarto y lo cerro con llave, metió las cosas necesarias, para ella se iría a casa de sus padres, no quería estar ahí.

Kakashi: ¡Kaida escúchame por favor, no puedes separarme de nuestro hijo!

Kaida Salio con una maleta

Kaida: Si de verdad te hubiera importado nuestro hijo jamás nos hubieras traicionado

Kakashi: ¡Kaida espera!

Kaida: ¡SUELTAME!

Kaida empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero estaba tan enojada, que no se dio cuenta y piso mal, la mujer callo por las escaleras.

Kakashi: ¡Kaida!

La chica de cabellos negros había llegado hasta abajo, estaba consciente, pero se agarraba fuertemente su vientre.

Kaida:¡Auch!¡Ay!¡Kakashi me duele!

Kakashi:¡Tranquila, no te muevas, voy a llamar una ambulancia!

Kakashi Tomo el teléfono mientras que la mujer agarraba fuertemente su otra mano, tenia miedo de perder a su bebé, el no tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Kakashi: Ya esta, no te muevas todo va a estar bien.

Kaida: Kakashi tengo miedo, no quiero que mi hijo se muere ¡AAAHHH!

Kakashi: Tranquila, todo va a estar bien ya lo veras, ¡Todo es mi culpa no debí haberte dicho eso!

Kaida: Ahorita lo que importa es salvar al niño, por favor Kakashi no dejes que nuestro hijo se muera.

Kakashi: No ya veras que todo va estar bien, resiste ya viene la ambulancia.

Pero en ese momento la chica cerró los ojos y no respondió a Kakashi.

Kakashi: ¡KAIDA POR FAVOR RESISTE, POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!

Minutos después, el ruido de la ambulancia y los paramédicos entrando se oyeron en la casa de los Hatake.

Mientras tanto Sasuke llegaba a al hospital, se fue al área de ginecología, ahí encontró a Minato y Jiraiya, sentados pensativos.

Sasuke: Minato

Minato: ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: Creo que tengo una idea de por que Naruto esta como esta.

El chico de peo negro le enseño el papel que había encontrado en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Minato: ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

Sasuke: Cuando Sakura fue a preguntarme donde estaba Naruto, vi salir a una persona muy familiar para mi, era Kushina, seguramente ella lo fue a ver, y le dejo esto, no creo que Naruto haya tomado muy bien la noticia de ver a su madre de nuevo presentándose como sin nada hubiera pasado…y después seguramente vino lo de Kakashi con Sakura…el pobre seguramente no pudo aguantar tantas emociones en un mismo día.

Jiraiya: Por eso Naruto se soltó a golpear a Kakashi, fue demasiado para el.

Minato: Nunca pensé que Kushina se decidiera a hablar con Naruto ¡Es mi culpa yo le dije que lo hiciera!

Jiraiya: Tú solo querías que Kushina se acercara a su hijo eso no tiene nada de malo, no sabias que todo esto iba a pasar

Sasuke: Si me permite hablar con Naruto, quizá pueda sacarlo

Minato: Espero que tengas suerte, ha estado sentado a lado del cuarto de sakura todo este tiempo, pero no se atreve a entrar.

Sasuke busco al chico, tenia que hablar con el y de una manera hacerlo reaccionar, el peli negro se sentó al lado de su amigo.

Sasuke: No entiendo por lo que estas pasando, acabas de recibir dos noticias muy fuertes.

Naruto: No te entiendo.

Sasuke: Se lo de tu madre, y bueno lo de Kakashi no se diga

Naruto: He vivido en una mentira todos estos meses, ya no quiero que me mientan mas, por favor Sasuke déjame, quiero estar solo.

Sasuke: Lo se, pero quiero decirte que el Naruto que conocí durante todos estos meses no es este, aquel Naruto, hubiera enfrentado las cosas de manera diferente.

Sasuke se levanto

Sasuke: Si quieres hablar con alguien ahí esta tu padre, Jiraiya y yo si quieres, debes desahogarte en algún momento, no quiero que te quedes como un zombi, quiero a mi amigo de regreso.

Sasuke dejo a Naruto ahí sentado, el rubio no se movió.

Minato: ¿Que paso?

Sasuke: Tampoco quizo hablarme, pero espero que pronto reacciones.

: ¡Preparen el quirófano pronto!

Sasuke: ¿Papá?

: Lo siento hijo tengo una emergencia, dile a tu madre que no llegare a cenar a la casa.

El papá de Sasuke, fue corriendo hacia el quirófano, mientras que llegaba una mujer en la camilla inconsciente, los 3 que estaban ahí se dieron cuenta de que era Kaida, la prometida de Kakashi.

Enfermera: Lo siento señor, pero usted tendrá que esperar afuera.

Kakashi: ¡Pero si mi mujer esta muy mal por favor déjenme verla!

Enfermera: Lo siento es un área restringida

Minato: Déjala Kakashi, Kaida esta en buenas manos

Kakashi: Sensei

Minato: Tranquilo, cuéntame lo que paso

Kakashi empezó a contar lo que había pasado, en verdad se sentía mal.

Kakashi: ¡Nunca debí de decírselo! ¡Nunca debí de haber estado con Sakura, es mi culpa! Si ella se muere, yo…no…

Minato: Debes de ser fuerte Kakashi, todo va estar bien, debes de ser positivo.

Jiraiya: Tienes razón, vas a ver que pronto vas a tener a tu hijo en tus brazos.

Kakashi: No me importa que ya no me quiera, que ya no se quiera casar con migo…solo quiero que ella y mi hijo estén vivos.

Naruto: No te preocupes, veras que ambos se salvaran.

Minato: Naruto

Kakashi: Naruto, perdóname, nunca debí…

Naruto: NO digas nada, ahorita debes de concentrarte en tu esposa e hijo después ya hablaremos, ahora voy a ver a mi esposa.

A todos les sorprendió la reacción de Naruto, definitivamente ese era el chico que conocían, que había madurado, a pesar de que ahorita estaban pasando por un momento difícil, a todos les alegro de que Naruto por fin se hubiera levantado.

Jiraiya: Crees que este bien que vea a Sakura.

Minato: Tranquilo, estoy segura de que no hará nada que le cause daño.

Sasuke: Ese es mi amigo.

Naruto entro al cuarto de Sakura, estaba dormida, no quería despertarla, no quería alterarla demasiado, así que jalo con cuidado el reclinable que estaba ahí, y se sentó queria estar cerca de ella y de su bebé. Sakura estaba acostada de lado, tomándose el vientre, a Naruto le gusto mucho la estampa, recargo la cabeza sobre un espacio que había en la cama.

Naruto: Sabes, quizá yo no sea tu papá pero te he estado cuidado todo este tiempo, hoy hice enojar a tu mamá y por eso esta aquí en el hospital, pero te prometo que es a ultima vez, bueno al menos hasta que nazcas, me hubiera gustado mucho ser tu papá biológico, pero lamentablemente no es así, he de decirte que tu verdadero papá no es una mala persona, es como todo humano comete errores, pero es un excelente profesor de historia, y muy inteligente, seguramente tu vas a ser muy inteligente, ya que tus papás lo son, y también vas a ser muy bello, no conozco la cara de tu papá por que siempre trae una mascara, pero debe de ser un hombre muy guapo. (Suspiro)Decida lo que decida tú mamá quiero decirte que yo siempre voy a estar contigo ¡De veras! Yo voy a ser como tu papá postizo, te voy enseñar a jugar futbol, y otras cosas, seguramente tus abuelos, te consentirán mucho, pero solo voy asegurarme de que Ero-sennin no te de malos consejos, y quizá tengas hasta tíos y una abuela, eso aun no lo se tengo que pensarlo muy bien, pero lo que si te aseguro es que vas a ser muy feliz, muy pero muy feliz.

Naruto se quedo dormido, estaba cansado, habían sido muchas emociones en el día, Sakura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la platica que había tenido Naruto con el bebé.

La noche se hacia mas profunda, afortunadamente, con Kaida todo salió bien, fue un niño con cabello blanco y ojos iguales a los de la Kaida, ella afortunadamente había sufrido solo golpes muy fuertes, pero afortunadamente nada que lamentar, pero lo que más le dolía a la chica eran las heridas del corazón.

: Kakashi, puedes pasar a verla.

Minato: Ve

Kakashi entro al cuarto de su mujer el bebé estaba ahí, se dio cuenta de que ella no había parado de llorar.

Kaida: Míralo, es tan perfecto.

Kakashi: SI, lo es.

Kaida: Se parece a ti, tiene el color de tu cabello.

Kakashi: …

Kaida: Kakashi, ahora que creí que me iba a morir, reflexione algunas cosas, lo que me hiciste no te lo puedo perdonar…(la mujer empezó a derramar lagrimas) pero tampoco puedo dejar de amarte…podre ser una tonta por eso, pero es lo que siento…no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti, te amo tanto…nunca podría separarte de nuestro hijo.

Kakashi: Kaida, no puedo hacer nada para remediar mi error.

Kaida: No digas nada, simplemente…yo respetare la decisión que tomes, tanto tú como Sakura, no digo que la tomes ahorita, ella también esta mal, espera a que nazca ese hijo y después el tiempo dirá ¿Esta bien?

Kakashi: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan maravillosa?

Kaida: Te lo acabo de decir…por que te amo.

Kakashi: Gracias.

Al día siguiente, el sol le pego a Sakura justo en la cara, lo que hizo que se despertare, y para su sorpresa Naruto estaba ahí a su lado dormido, le dio mucho gusto verlo ahí, eso quería decir que al menos ya había aceptado verla.

Naruto: Buenos días Sakura-chan

Sakura: Naruto, me alegra de que estés a mi lado

Naruto: Eres mi esposa, y debo cuidarte, perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal rato, debí controlarle, después de todo Kakashi es el padre de tu hijo, y el hombre que amas.

Sakura: Naruto yo…

Naruto: No digas nada, ahorita lo más importante es que tu y el bebé estén bien, tendremos esta platica en el momento que la salud de ambos no este en peligro.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Naruto: Por cierto el hijo de Kakashi ya nació, no se que fue, espero que no haya nacido con la mascara puesta jaja.

Sakura: Jaja, felicitalos de mi parte debe de ser un niño hermoso.

Naruto: Si, voy con el papá de Sasuke para que te cheque.

Naruto salió del cuarto y se encontró con Jiraiya, Sasuke y su padre durmiendo en un sillón que estaba afuera.

Naruto: Debieron haber pasado una noche muy difícil, Grrr (gruño el estomago de Naruto) Ja, es cierto no he comido nada, voy por el doctor y también, por algo de comer.

Naruto le dijo al padre de Naruto que Sakura ya estaba despierta y después fue por algo de comer, la comida del hospital no era buena definitivamente, esperaba que Sakura fuera dada de alta, para que su papá hiciera de comer, el chico para ir del restaurant al cuarto de Sakura tenia que pasar por los cuneros donde encontró a Kakashi, el chico aun estaba enojado con el pero debía escucharlo.

Naruto: No es difícil identificar a tu hijo, tiene el mismo peinado que tu.

Naruto señalo, a un bebé de cabello blanco todo alborotado, estaba durmiendo.

Kakashi: Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: Iba a ver a Sakura, para ver que le había dicho el doctor, también fui por algo de comer, de pronto te vi, y dije por que no ver al hijo de uno de los mejores profesores que he tenido.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que hice?

Naruto: Por que a pesar de tus errores humanos, me enseñaste muchas cosas tanto de historia como de vida, por eso he venido a escucharte.

Kakashi le explico a Naruto lo que había pasado aquella vez, el chico parecía enojado, pero se controlo.

Naruto: Ya veo, entonces por eso acabe con Sakura en la cama.

Kakashi: No pido que me perdones, con el simple hecho de escucharme me siento alivio.

Naruto: Yo también, aun no puedo perdonarte, debo de dejare eso al tiempo; también quiero decirte, que voy aceptar la decisión que tomen referente al bebe, si Sakura quiere que lleve tu apellido lo aceptare después de todo tu eres su padre.

Kakashi miro a Naruto, quería decirle algo pero decidió mejoR que no, quizá en otro momento.

Kakashi: Kaida me dijo que esperara hasta el nacimiento del bebé, y que ella también respetaría mi decisión, creo que es lo mejor, por lo pronto quiero que la sigas cuidándola.

Naruto: Eso ten lo por seguro.

Kakashi: Voy a ver a Kaida.

Naruto: Y yo a Sakura.

Ambos se separaron, cuando el rubio llego al cuarto de su esposa, vio que ya estaba vestida, lista para irse, Jiraiya y Minato la ayudaban a levantarse.

Sakura: El doctor ya me dio permiso para irme a casa.

Minato: Si, pero nos dijo que debíamos de tener el doble de cuidado con Sakura, y que solo debía levantarse para lo necesario.

Naruto: Que bien. ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

Jiraiya: Dijo que iba a su casa a darse un baño y a decirle a los demás que Sakura ya esta fuera de peligro, dijo que después pasaba a visitarnos a la casa.

Naruto: Bueno, quisiera decirle algo.

Toda la familia salió del hospital, y se dirigieron hacia la casa donde estaban todos sus amigos con una bienvenida, todos estaban felices de que Sakura estuvieran bien, Naruto hablo con Sasuke en privado.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por ayudarme a salir de ese estado.

Sasuke: No tienes que agradecerme, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi mejor amigo, y dime que piensas hacer.

Naruto: Con lo del bebe Kakashi me dijo que esperaría hasta que naciera, no se por que pero siento que es lo mejor, y por lo que se refiere a mi mamá, quisiera hablarlo con mi papá, Yoshido me cae bien, es un buen chico, creo que si e me acepta, seremos buenos amigos, aunque claro tu siempre vas a ser el mejor.

Sasuke: Eso lo se Dobe, lo que decidas estará bien para mi.

Naruto: Primero quiero aclarar todo esto del bebé y después veré si le hablo a mi madre.

Sasuke: Muy bien.

Los dos amigos que eran más que eso se quedaron ahí disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde, que a pesar de acercarse el verano era refrescante.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: NACIMIENTO

La fecha de nacimiento se acercaba, los tres hombres de la casa estaban siempre al pendiente, siempre se quedaba uno al pendiente, Naruto dormía con Sakura, y por cada movimiento en falso que daba en falso que hacia Sakura, el chico siempre se despertaba, a la pelirosa le daba mucha risa, ya que el pobre no podía dormir tranquilo y siempre se quedaba dormido en lo sillones.

Pero ustedes se preguntaran que paso los meses anteriores, pues bueno comencemos, los chicos recibieron su boleta y certificado, Naruto saco muy buenas calificaciones, lo cual le ayudo a entrar a la escuela de economía que deseaba, Sakura pues retrasaría un poco a la escuela de medicina, quería pasar aunque sea medio año con su hijo y después, trabajaría duro para ser de las mejores doctoras de Tokio.

Itachi se había graduado de la escuela de medicina, y se especializo en pediatría, así que decidieron que cuando el bebé naciera el iba a ser su doctor, por su parte Sasuke también había decidido a especializarse en administración de empresas, el decía que la medicina no era lo suyo.

Ino: Estudiaria en la misma escuela que Sakura

Lee y Gaara: Ingeniería en Geofísica.

Kiba: Veterinaria.

Takiko, Hinata y Miaka: Gastronomía.

Neji: Física.

Sai: Diseño industrial

Temari y Hinata: Relaciones Internacionales

Shino: Biología.

Gaara: Derecho

(Y si me falta uno por favor recuérdenme y también pónganle una carrera jaja)

Mientras tanto Kaida y Kakashi vivian separados, pero se llevaban bien, kakahsi iba a visitar todos los días a Kaida para ver al bebé de hecho pasaba más tiempo con ella que en su casa.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, para el día del nacimiento, no había día en que no recibieran visitas, pero una noche…

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto:…

Sakura: Creo que ya es hora…

Naruto: No aun falta tiempo para que amanezca Sakura-chan

Sakura: No me refiero a eso Naruto…el bebé..creo que ya va a nacer…

Naruto: Ah eso…dale la bienvenida…

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: O_O ¡QUÉ! ¡EL BEBÉ! ¡YA VIENE…PAPA, ERO-SENNIN!

Naruto se para como rayo y se empezó a vestir, Sakura no sabia que la mareaba si el dolor que tenia de las contracciones o Naruto que daba vueltas como loco, al parecer los otros dos también se había vestido a una velocidad extraordinaria, por que ya estaban ahí ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

Jiraiya: Mientras yo manejo tu le llamas a Fugaku para que este en el hospital

Minato: SI.

Los tres hombres iban en el coche, Naruto iba atrás con Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla.

Naruto: Tranquila…Espera Sakura-chan mi mano

Minato: Fugaku, necesito que estes en el hospital ya, Sakura esta en trabajo de parto.

: ¡Voy para alla!

: ¿Qué paso?

Dr. Uchiha: Sakura ya va a dar a luz, ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¡Mande!

: Sakura va a dar a luz, te espero en el hospital.

Sasuke: ¡Que! ¡Itachi ven acá!

Sasuke llamo a su hermano para que le ayudara a llamar a sus amigos, mientras tanto, los demás llegaban al hospital, afortunadamente la casa de los Uchiha quedaba cerca del hospital.

: ¡Tranquila Sakura todo va a salir bien!

Sakura: Duele mucho…

: Enfermera ¿Ya esta lista la recamara?

Enfermera: SI es el 106

Metieron a Sakura en el cuarto, Naruto pensaba quedarse afuera, pero…

Sakura: No me dejes Naruto, por favor. ¡AH!

Naruto: P-Pero yo

: Pasa Naruto, tienes todo el derecho

Naruto volteo a ver a su papá y padrino, estaba asustado, pero ambos le dieron su aprobación, para que entrara.

Jiraiya: Voy a hablarle a Tsunade.

Minato: Si

En el cuarto, estaban esperando al diagnostico.

: Vas más rápido de lo que pensaba, dentro de una hora más o menos serás mamá, mientras tanto me quedare a observar los signos vitales de ambos.

Sakura: Naruto, no te vas a ir verdad

Naruto: No te preocupes Sakura-chan yo estaré con tigo, tranquila

Fue una eternidad la espera de esa hora para que el bebé naciera, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo las contracciones eran más fuertes.

Naruto: Respira Sakura-chan.

: Bueno Sakura llego la hora, necesito que pujes por 10 segundo de acuerdo.

Sakura: S-SI

La labor ardua de Sakura empezó, nunca en su vida pensó que dar a luz fuera tan doloroso, y cansado, pensaba que no lo iba a lograr tenia mucho miedo.

Sakura: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

: Tranquila Sakura, lo estas haciendo muy bien, una vez más

Sakura: ¡AH, NARUTO!

Naruto: Tranquila, estoy aquí no te voy a abandonar.

Afuera en la sala de espera ya estaban todos los amigos, esperando.

Ino: Definitivamente, los gritos de Sakura me quitan las ganas de tener hijos.

Sai: Lastima yo que quería tener 3

Ino: ¡TRES!

Hinata: Yo digo que lo que esta esperando Sakura es lo más hermoso que una mujer puede pasar.

: Vamos Sakura, puedo ver la cabeza, sigue así una vez más.

Sakura respiro y pujo con todas sus fuerzas, aun así aun no nacía.

Sakura: Ya no puedo, no tengo la fuerza.

Dr. Uchiha: No te rindas Sakura, ya casi, en la siguiente nace.

Naruto: Venga mi amor, yo se que tu puedes, yo estoy aquí hazlo por nuestro hijo.

Las palabras de Naruto le dieron fuerzas, para seguir con su labor, minutos después se escucho el llanto de un bebé.

Todos: Ya nació

Sakura: Ya…(las lagrimas corrían por su cara combinadas con el sudor)

Naruto: ¿Qué fue?

El doctor le entrego a la enfermera al bebé para que lo limpiara y después de lo regreso.

: Muchas felicidades fue una niña

El papá de Sasuke le entrego a una hermosa niña a Sakura, tenia el cabello rosa y el color de ojos aun no se distinguían, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que iba a sacar los hermosos ojos de Sakura.

Sakura: Es hermosa, cárgala Naruto

Naruto: Yo, pero…

Sakura: No tengas miedo, ten

Naruto cargo a la niña, pero tenia miedo de que le pasara algo era tan frágil.

: Por que no vas y se la presentas a tu papá

Naruto: SI

Naruto salió con la bebé en brazos, en eso todos se acercaron a verla, estaban fasinados con e nuevo miembro de la familia.

Ino: Es hermosa

Sasuke: Se parece a Sakura.

Minato: ¿Qué se siente ser padre?

Naruto: De lo mejor

En eso Naruto recordó algo tenia que hablarle a alguien.

Naruto: Puedes sostenerla y llevársela a sakura-chan debo de hacer algo

Tsunade: Yo se la llevo quiero ver a Sakura.

Naruto se alejo de la multitud, y saco su celular, le marco a Kakashi.

Naruto: Bueno, Kakashi, si habla Naruto

Kakashi: Hola Naruto, por que me hablas tan tarde ¿paso algo?

Naruto: Solo para decirte que ya nació, fue una niña

Kakashi: ¡En serio voy para allá!

Minutos después fue unos minutos, Kakashi llego, estaba nervioso, era la hora de una decisión.

Naruto: La bebé esta con Sakura, puedes pasar.

Kakashi entro, y vio que Sakura estaba cargando a la niña, la bebe estaba dormida

Sakura: Kakashi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kakashi: Naruto me hablo, y me dijo que ya había nacido, así que decidí venir

Sakura: ¿Quieres cargarla?

Kakashi la cargo, y Sakura vio con beneplácito, ya no sentía nada por Kakashi, pero le agradaba saber que si quería a su hija.

Sakura: Se nota que tiene practica, ¿Cómo esta tu hijo?

Kakashi: Bien, cada día más grande, se llama Nubihiro

Sakura: Muy bonito nombre…por cierto nosotros ya le escogimos nombre se llamara Nuriko Mei, pero solo falta el apellido y es algo que quiero discutir contigo…

Kakashi: No hay nada que discutir el apellido de esta niña no debe ser otro que el de su padre, Namikaze.

Sakura: Kakashi…tú

Kakashi: Yo soy el padre biológico de la niña, pero la verdad nunca me comporte como uno, no disfrute tu embarazo, ni las pataditas nocturnas ni siquiera tus antojos, no puedo llamarme padre, en cambio Naruto, hizo más meritos que yo, el es el verdadero padre de esta niña.

Sakura: Aun asi, no quiero mentirle, no quiero que mi hija crezca en una mentira.

Kakashi: Si eso es lo que quieres, cuando tenga la edad apropiada puedes decirle la verdad, a mi no me importa, será mejor que me vaya, solo quería decirte eso y claro visitar a mi hija.

Sakura: Gracias Kakashi.

Kakashi: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de haberte causado tanto daño, además es obvio que amas a Naruto.

Kakashi salió de la habitación y se encontró con Naruto y los demás estaban escondidos, pero a la expectativa para ver lo que pasaba.

Kakashi: Dile a la enfermera que el apellido de la niña es Namikaze

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Es lo justo Naruto, como le dije a Sakura, tu mereces ser más el padre de esa niña que yo, además voy a dejar el país.

Naruto: ¿Te vas? Mira si es por lo que paso…

Kakashi: No, es algo que tenia planeado hace tiempo, quiero estudiar un poco en Occidente, de hecho siempre quise aprender un poco de la cultura de haya, asi que conseguí trabajo en México y voy a vivir un año por allá.

Naruto: Te vas solo

Kakashi: Planeaba irme con Kaida, pero así como están las cosas, la verdad no se si acepte, de todos modos, si ella no viene con migo, vendré a visitarlos en vacaciones.

Naruto: Espero de todo corazón que te vaya bien.

Kakashi: Gracias Naruto, cuida mucho a Sakura y a Nuriko, escogiste muy buen nombre para la bebé.

Naruto: Lo hare, tu también cuida a Kaida.

Dos días después Sakura fue dada de alta con la niña, ya estaba registrada Nuriko Mei Namikaze era su nombre, todos estaban felices, y se quedaron de ver en la casa de Naruto para que los perdedores pagaran la apuesta.

Kiba: Bueno, aquí esta su regalo

Sasuke: También el mío

Sakura: Pero, tu no perdiste

Sasuke: Si, pero no quería que mi sobrina se quedara sin mi regalo verdad ¿Puedo cargarla?

Sakura: Por supuesto

Sasuke cargo a la niña, y se la llevo a que los demás la vieran dejando a sakura y Naruto solos.

Sakura: Soy muy feliz Naruto.

Naruto: Me alegra mucho Sakura-chan

Sakura: Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Bueno yo, desde hace tiempo he sentido algo aquí en mi pecho, no sabia lo que era al principio, pero ahora estoy segura, y eso es…bueno…yo ….Bueno ¡ te amo!

Naruto: O_O

Sakura: Tus detalles, tu forma de ser es la que me hizo enamorarme de ti, y ahora con nuestra hija no me quedan más dudas, Te amo demasiado Naruto

Naruto: Sakura-chan, yo también te amo,

Ambos se dieron un beso, por primera vez sabiendo que ambos se amaban con todo el corazón, los demás vieron la hermosa escena.

Sasuke: Mira Nuriko, esos son tus papás y se aman de verdad, como yo a tu tía. Verdad mi amor

Hinata: Claro…

Sakura: Oigan, oigan no hagan sus exhibiciones cerca de mi hija, la pobre se puede traumar.

Todos: Jajaja

Un mes había pasado desde el nacimiento de la niña, ya eran vacaciones, pero Naruto, Jiraiya, y Minato se iban al trabajo, mientras que ella tomaba cursos de manualidades, y de cocina, quería ser una buena esposa para Naruto ahora que si parecían un matrimonio de verdad, afortunadamente, la niña no había salido nada latosa, era muy tranquila, un día de ese mes, sakura recibió una visita, era Kaida.

Sakura: Kaida-san que haces aquí?

Kaida: Queria hablar con tigo,y tambie despedirme

Sakura: Pasa, estas en tu casa.

Kaida: Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo esta tu hija? Kakashi me platico que se parece a ti

Sakura: Si, pero esta sacando los ojos de Kakashi…perdón no quería molestar

Kaida: No te preocupes es la verdad después de todo, de hecho de eso es de lo quería hablar.

Sakura: Kaida, yo lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que…

Kaida: Lo se no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, solo quería decirte que no te tengo rencor ni a ti a tu hija, a contrario, me gustaría que mi hijo pudiera convivir con su hermanita.

Sakura: Para mi seria un placer Kaida, por supuesto, aunque creo que tenemos que esperar un tiempo para decirles la verdad.

Kaida: Claro, estoy de acuerdo, además me voy a ir con Kakashi a Occidente, decidimos que es lo mejor para nuestro hijo, y para nuestra relación.

Sakura: Me alegra, eres una buena mujer, y mereces que te quieran, además Kakashi en verdad te ama de eso estoy segura.

Kaida: SI, nuestra relación esta teniendo una prueba difícil, pero estoy segura de que si iba a funcionar, bueno me retiro, Kakashi ha de estar como loco, el pobre se pone muy nervioso, le da miedo cambiarle los pañales.

Sakura: Naruto es igual, sobre todo cuando se trata de bañarla, por cierto ¿Cuándo se van?

Kaida: En una semana, a Kakashi le encantaría y a mi también que fueran a despedirnos al aeropuerto.

Sakura: Le comentare a Naruto en cuanto llegue, estoy segura de que aceptara.

Sakura preparo la cena, y después de tantos años de no saber cocinar esta vez a comida, le quedo muy rica.

Minato: Sakura, esto esta delicioso.

Sakura: Muchas gracias. Por cierto vino Kaida hoy y estuvimos platicando definitivamente es una gran mujer y me dijo que a ella y a Kakashi le gustaría que los fuéramos a despedir al aeropuerto.

Naruto: Estaria bien, después de todo no lo vamos a ver un año.

Jiraiya: Y cuando se va?

Sakura: El viernes de la próxima semana.

Naruto: Ah… Tengo una idea.

Una semana después. Kakashi, y Kaida con el bebé en brazos estaba registrando su equipaje.

Kakashi: Bueno, ya esta todo listo, ahora debemos esperar a que llamen nuestro vuelo.

Kakashi se llevo una sorpresa al ver a sus alumnos de ultimo grado ahí despidiéndolo, estaban todos, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, todos.

Kakashi: Chicos que hacen aquí

Naruto: Pues venimos a despedirnos Sensei, le deseamos que le vaya bien.

Sasuke: Si, y que regrese pronto.

Kakashi: Muchas gracias muchachos claro que regresare.

Sakura: Tambien puedes despedirte de Nuriko.

Kakashi vio a la niña.

Kakashi: Cuida mucho a tu mamá y también, a tu papá que a veces es un poco testarudo, pero siempre sorprende a la gente.

Naruto: Jeje, que le vaya bien Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: A ti también Naruto.

Kakashi y Kaida se despidieron y se fueron a la sala de espera donde les llamarían para su vuelo, Kakashi estaba muy contento de que sus alumnos fueran a despedirlo, a pesar de lo que había pasado.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, sabes he estado pensando, y quiero hablarle a mi mama, es tiempo de que hablemos y tal vez, quiera no se que convivamos un poco.

Sakura: Esta bien, Naruto, yo y tu hija estaremos para apoyarte.

Los chicos se dieron un beso, pero en eso llego Sasuke.

Sasuke: Y luego dicen que yo soy el que trauma a mi pobre sobrina, a ver dénmela que la están aplastando.

Todos: Jaja

Pero a Naruto y Sakura no les importo porque está bien si pudieron darse un beso bien dado.

Y así es como esta historia de dificultades, celos, pero también de amistad, amor, y como todo historia donde esta Naruto llena de agallas, llega a su fin, pero no del todo jaja todavía faltan algunas cositas, los agradecimiento, el capitulo 12 y un capi extra que tengo pensando muajaja, asi que sigan leyendo que las sorpresas no acaban todavía.

CAPITULO 12: PROLOGO UN AÑO DESPUES

AGRADECIMIENTOS.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron a pesar de que no habia actualizado, debo de llevar un año o hasta más sin actualizar la historia , por eso les agradesco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por leer esta historia, tuve muchos problemas tanto de tiempo, como personales, les dare una explicación más amplia en mi próximo fic, es algo nuevo que quiero experimentar, y que generalmente no he visto en otros fic que he leído, asi que espero que cuando lo empieze a subir, sea de su agrado y que sigan dejando reviews. Hoy tambien subiré el final de la historia.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: PRÓLOGO UN AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Querido Kakashi-sensei:

Ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste, muchas gracias por las fotos que nos has mandado, desde occidente, es realmente hermoso; me da mucho gusto que tú y Kaida ya hayan decidido casarse a su regreso a Japón ya era hora que se decidieran, por cierto ¿Recibiste la invitación para la boda de Itachi? Realmente todos esperamos que estés aquí para ese momento, así la familia esté completa.

Como ya te había dicho en mi Mail anterior, Kushina y toda su familia se vinieron a vivir a Tokio ya que el Sr. Yamakawa, Minato, y los demás padres hicieron un negocio bastante conocido en el mundo ya que ha sido muy exitoso, Yoshido y Hana se llevan de maravilla con todos, sobre todo con Naruto, Hana a veces me ayuda con Nuriko, es una niña muy tierna, Yoshido como es un año menor que Naruto apenas termino su preparatoria, y no solo eso, durante ese año, fue capitán del equipo de futbol, y volvió campeones a los de su equipo, Naruto esta muy orgulloso de él, en lo que se refiere a Kushina y Minato, son buenos amigos, afortunadamente el Sr. Yamakawa es una gran persona y entendió perfectamente la situación.

La escuela de Konoha va bien, tu suplente Yamata esta haciendo muy buen trabajo, aunque Tsunade dijo que tu puesto aun no estaba ocupado, que ambos compartirían ese puesto en cuento regresaras, así que te aconsejo que no busques trabajo en otro lado o te la veras con ella. Jiraiya también se esta dando su tiempo para ayudar a mi tutora en la escuela, todos creemos que muy pronto esa amistad será más que eso.

En la escuela a todos nos esta yendo muy bien, a pesar de que yo apenas estoy cursando mi primer semestre, los maestros dicen que tengo mucho talento, igual que Ino, de hecho a todos nuestros maestros nos están reconociendo, dicen que alumnos como nosotros hay cada 10 años.

Ahorita estamos festejando el cumpleaños numero uno de Nuriko en la playa, nos dimos el tiempo para disfrutar del mar, la niña ha crecido mucho, saco tus ojos pero es muy traviesa, Naruto la esta criando a su imagen y semejanza; muchas gracias por el regalo, le encanto su nueva muñeca, no la suelta, espero que a Nubihiro le haya gustado también nuestros regalos.

Bueno me despido, espero que pronto nos digas la fecha de tu regreso, dale un abrazo a Nubihiro y a Kaida de parte de todos.

Con Cariño.

Sakura Namikaze

Naruto: Sakura-chan mira ven a ver los primeros pasos de Nuriko

Sasuke: Si, prefiere a su tío Sasuke que a ti dobe.

Yoshido: Ya podemos enseñarle a jugar futbol

Sakura mando el mail y fue a ver a su hija, que estaba caminando hacia Sasuke, todos estaban fascinados en la forma tan chistosa que caminaba la niña, Sakura se acerco.

Sakura: Ven mi amor, ve con mami.

La niña al oír a su madre, corrigió el rumbo y fue hacia su madre, perdió el equilibrio, pero ahí estaban los brazos de su madre para que no cayeran.

Sakura: Muy bien, ya eres una niña grande.

Minato: ¡Chicos ya esta el pastel!

Los chicos entraron a la cabaña.

Kushina: A ver pásame a mi nieta.

Kushina cargo al aniña y la llevo hacia el pastel, donde cantaron las mañanitas (jaja muy mexicanos), y después la llevaron a que abriera sus regalos, estaba muy emocionada al ver sus juguetes y su ropa, después de eso la noche llego y los amigos salieron a una fogata, donde pidieron varios deseos, salud, amistad, amor, sobre todo amistad, todos tenían un deseo en común, que la amistad que tenían ahorita duraran por mucho más, los chicos se iban retirando poco a poco dejando a la pareja principal solos, con su hija que ya estaba cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

Naruto: Me alegra de que hay estado muy feliz, de tanto andar para haya la pobrecita ya esta muy cansada.

Sakura: Pues la verdad tiene mucha energía y es muy traviesa, definitivamente eso no lo saco de mi ni de Kakashi, eso se lo has pegado tú, por que yo nunca hice una travesura.

Naruto: Pues eso no es lo que dijo Tsunade-obachan

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: Jaja perdóname, Sakura-chan, la verdad a mi no me importa que sea traviesa, mientras que este llena de vida, todo esta bien.

Sakura: Si, ella y tu son lo mejor que me han pasado.

Naruto: Oye Sakura-chan, que me dice si le damos un hermanito a Nuriko.

Sakura: Naruto quedamos que, eso iba a ser hasta que acabáramos nuestras carreras y tengamos una casa propia.

Naruto: Si, pero podemos empezar a practicar, un bebé no llega de un día para otro, aunque Nuriko, no sea el caso.

Sakura: Jaja, tienes razón, creo que es bueno empezar a practicar.

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres dobe?

Naruto: Podría llevar a Nuriko a dormir.

Sasuke: Esta bien, pero me debes una.

Y así como se cierra el capitulo de esta historia con nuestros protagonistas, entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

CAPITULO 11: NACIMIENTO

La fecha de nacimiento se acercaba, los tres hombres de la casa estaban siempre al pendiente, siempre se quedaba uno al pendiente, Naruto dormía con Sakura, y por cada movimiento en falso que daba en falso que hacia Sakura, el chico siempre se despertaba, a la pelirosa le daba mucha risa, ya que el pobre no podía dormir tranquilo y siempre se quedaba dormido en lo sillones.

Pero ustedes se preguntaran que paso los meses anteriores, pues bueno comencemos, los chicos recibieron su boleta y certificado, Naruto saco muy buenas calificaciones, lo cual le ayudo a entrar a la escuela de economía que deseaba, Sakura pues retrasaría un poco a la escuela de medicina, quería pasar aunque sea medio año con su hijo y después, trabajaría duro para ser de las mejores doctoras de Tokio.

Itachi se había graduado de la escuela de medicina, y se especializo en pediatría, así que decidieron que cuando el bebé naciera el iba a ser su doctor, por su parte Sasuke también había decidido a especializarse en administración de empresas, el decía que la medicina no era lo suyo.

Ino: Estudiaria en la misma escuela que Sakura

Lee y Gaara: Ingeniería en Geofísica.

Kiba: Veterinaria.

Takiko, Hinata y Miaka: Gastronomía.

Neji: Física.

Sai: Diseño industrial

Temari y Hinata: Relaciones Internacionales

Shino: Biología.

Gaara: Derecho

(Y si me falta uno por favor recuérdenme y también pónganle una carrera jaja)

Mientras tanto Kaida y Kakashi vivian separados, pero se llevaban bien, kakahsi iba a visitar todos los días a Kaida para ver al bebé de hecho pasaba más tiempo con ella que en su casa.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, para el día del nacimiento, no había día en que no recibieran visitas, pero una noche…

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto:…

Sakura: Creo que ya es hora…

Naruto: No aun falta tiempo para que amanezca Sakura-chan

Sakura: No me refiero a eso Naruto…el bebé..creo que ya va a nacer…

Naruto: Ah eso…dale la bienvenida…

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: O_O ¡QUÉ! ¡EL BEBÉ! ¡YA VIENE…PAPA, ERO-SENNIN!

Naruto se para como rayo y se empezó a vestir, Sakura no sabia que la mareaba si el dolor que tenia de las contracciones o Naruto que daba vueltas como loco, al parecer los otros dos también se había vestido a una velocidad extraordinaria, por que ya estaban ahí ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

Jiraiya: Mientras yo manejo tu le llamas a Fugaku para que este en el hospital

Minato: SI.

Los tres hombres iban en el coche, Naruto iba atrás con Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla.

Naruto: Tranquila…Espera Sakura-chan mi mano

Minato: Fugaku, necesito que estes en el hospital ya, Sakura esta en trabajo de parto.

: ¡Voy para alla!

: ¿Qué paso?

Dr. Uchiha: Sakura ya va a dar a luz, ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¡Mande!

: Sakura va a dar a luz, te espero en el hospital.

Sasuke: ¡Que! ¡Itachi ven acá!

Sasuke llamo a su hermano para que le ayudara a llamar a sus amigos, mientras tanto, los demás llegaban al hospital, afortunadamente la casa de los Uchiha quedaba cerca del hospital.

: ¡Tranquila Sakura todo va a salir bien!

Sakura: Duele mucho…

: Enfermera ¿Ya esta lista la recamara?

Enfermera: SI es el 106

Metieron a Sakura en el cuarto, Naruto pensaba quedarse afuera, pero…

Sakura: No me dejes Naruto, por favor. ¡AH!

Naruto: P-Pero yo

: Pasa Naruto, tienes todo el derecho

Naruto volteo a ver a su papá y padrino, estaba asustado, pero ambos le dieron su aprobación, para que entrara.

Jiraiya: Voy a hablarle a Tsunade.

Minato: Si

En el cuarto, estaban esperando al diagnostico.

: Vas más rápido de lo que pensaba, dentro de una hora más o menos serás mamá, mientras tanto me quedare a observar los signos vitales de ambos.

Sakura: Naruto, no te vas a ir verdad

Naruto: No te preocupes Sakura-chan yo estaré con tigo, tranquila

Fue una eternidad la espera de esa hora para que el bebé naciera, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo las contracciones eran más fuertes.

Naruto: Respira Sakura-chan.

: Bueno Sakura llego la hora, necesito que pujes por 10 segundo de acuerdo.

Sakura: S-SI

La labor ardua de Sakura empezó, nunca en su vida pensó que dar a luz fuera tan doloroso, y cansado, pensaba que no lo iba a lograr tenia mucho miedo.

Sakura: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

: Tranquila Sakura, lo estas haciendo muy bien, una vez más

Sakura: ¡AH, NARUTO!

Naruto: Tranquila, estoy aquí no te voy a abandonar.

Afuera en la sala de espera ya estaban todos los amigos, esperando.

Ino: Definitivamente, los gritos de Sakura me quitan las ganas de tener hijos.

Sai: Lastima yo que quería tener 3

Ino: ¡TRES!

Hinata: Yo digo que lo que esta esperando Sakura es lo más hermoso que una mujer puede pasar.

: Vamos Sakura, puedo ver la cabeza, sigue así una vez más.

Sakura respiro y pujo con todas sus fuerzas, aun así aun no nacía.

Sakura: Ya no puedo, no tengo la fuerza.

Dr. Uchiha: No te rindas Sakura, ya casi, en la siguiente nace.

Naruto: Venga mi amor, yo se que tu puedes, yo estoy aquí hazlo por nuestro hijo.

Las palabras de Naruto le dieron fuerzas, para seguir con su labor, minutos después se escucho el llanto de un bebé.

Todos: Ya nació

Sakura: Ya…(las lagrimas corrían por su cara combinadas con el sudor)

Naruto: ¿Qué fue?

El doctor le entrego a la enfermera al bebé para que lo limpiara y después de lo regreso.

: Muchas felicidades fue una niña

Pero lo que no sorprendió fue eso, si no fue el asapecto de la niña a pesar del poco pelitoque tenia es su cabeza ¡Era rubia!

: Al parecer, el padre biológico si es Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Pero como puede ser eso posible? Yo…¿Cómo?

Sakura: Al parecer, tu y yo si…bueno…si estuviemos juntos esa noche.

Naruto: ¡PERO SI NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA! ¡DE VERÁS!

Sakura: Naruto…a mi no me importa que no te acuerdes, lo que me importa es que esta niña, es nuestra de los dos, ambos la creeamos.

Naruto: Pero Sakura-chan…yo, no se…

Sakura: Se que alguna vez me dijiste que si hubieras hecho el amor con migo lo recordarías por que sería el momento más hermoso de tu vida, quizá no recuerdes ese momento, pero si vas a recordar para siempre este, el momento en que el fruto de esa noche nació, el momento en el cual nuestra hija nació.

Naruto:Sakura-chan…

Sakura: Quiza en ese momento yo no sentía nada por ti, quería a Kakashi, pero ahora eso a cambiado, y más ahora, me alegra que esta niña sea tuya, más que nunca me da mucho gusto que Nuriko sea tu hija por que te amo, y este es el momento que quiero que recuerdes para toda tu vida, el momento en el que te confieso mi amor, enfrente de nuestra hija recién nacida.

Naruto: Yo…también te amo sakura

Naruto le dio un beso apasionado a sakura, mientras que los demás espiaban por la puerta, y sacaban sus propias conclusiones, estaban realmente sorprendidos ante tal suceso, el destino había jugado con ellos, Sakura estuvo con dos personas aquella noche de Halloween, pero al final, su hija había sido de la persona que siempre la cuido, habían vivido equivocados durane nueve meses, pero esa equivocación era lo mejor que les había pasado, por que a pesar de los conflictos que causo, les dio la oportunidad de conocerse y enamorarse.

En lo que se refiere a los demás la historia es similar como acaba en la original, Kakashi se sorprendió al saber que la hija no era suya, pero le dio mucho gusto que Naruto hubiera tenido el honor de ser padre alguien que Naruto mismo había procreado, Kakashi podía estar más tranquilo y así empezar una nueva relación con KAIda, ambos se fueron a México y pasaron allá un año, y cuando regresaron, empezaron los preparativos para su boda, habían logrado perdonarse el uno a otro.

Los chicos eran los mejores en su área respectiva, Kushina regreso a Tokio y comenzó un anueva vida, con Naruto, el también había pensado en darle una nueva oportunidad, después de todo era su madre.

Itachi se graduo como pediatra, y se caso, ahora su esposa, esta embarazada, espera gemelos.

Todos eran felices, cuando acabaran sus carreras, pensarían en un futuro, en donde criarían a sus hijos.

FIN


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos mis seguidores de Fanfiction y a los de Sadnessdoll también:

Muchos se han de peguntar de porque el fic que estamos Sadness y yo esta parado, bueno por mi parte tengo que decirles que cuando empecé este proyecto con ella, estaba tomando un año sabático, en donde solamente me dedique a mis estudios de Japonés, así que comprenderán que tenia muchísimo tiempo para escribir fic y esas cosas jajaj XD, se me ocurría un fic tras otro y quería escribirlos todos al mismo tiempo…pero la verdad pocos fueron los que se hicieron realidad, como el de mi versión de la historia de Minato cuando pelea contra el Kyuubi, y el Fic Narusaku, además del fic de Crimson Shade que la verdad me entusiasmo mucho cuando Sadness me pidió que este fic. Para no hacerles larga la historia quiero decirles, la razón de mi atraso, es que Sandess y yo dejamos de ponernos en contacto, no conozco las razones por las que dejo de mandarme las ideas que tenia para el Fic…que siempre eran de gran ayuda para hacer la trama cada vez más interesante. Lamentablemente como ya dije, el contacto se perdió un poco y además yo entre a la Universidad a estudiar Historia, la carrera realmente me gusta…el problema es que en la escuela en que estudio la exigencia es mucha…debo de tener promedio de 8 para seguir en la institución a la cual me costo muchísimo trabajo entrar.

La cantidad de trabajo es enorme con decirles que me e enfermado por el estrés que llevo. Aun así mis ideas para los fic siguen intactas tanto para Crimson Shade como para unos proyectos personales a los que les ando dando vueltas desde hace tiempo….uno es un ITASAKU, desde hace tiempo ando queriendo escribir uno de esa pareja y Sadness me ayudo a pensar un poco en la trama que debía tener y otro es extraño, ya que surgió de un comentario de un amigo y de algunos doujinshin que he leído…no quiero adelantarles mucho de este por que la verdad quiero que sea una sorpresa…la cual espero dárselas pronto más o menos en un mes acabo este semestre el cual espero pasar TT_TT y si todo va bien como espero…comenzare a escribir un fic que también tiene que ver con el anime de Naruto...para poder darles un adelante me he puesto como reto acabar un libro del cual tengo que hacer un resumen para el 17 de abril…¡denme ánimos para que lo acabe y pueda darles un adelanto de este nuevo fic!…que seguramente empezara a salir más a diario por mediados de Mayo.

Bueno Sandess si estas leyendo esto pliss…ilumíname con tus ideas….y a todos nuestros lectores un agradecimiento y una enorme disculpa por atrasarnos tanto en el fic de Crimson Shade les prometo que en cuento pueda volveré al ataque….

Saludos

Nayesakura


End file.
